


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by Lehamsandwich



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehamsandwich/pseuds/Lehamsandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PORN WITH PLOT. It was so incredibly wrong on so many levels. They both knew it and both didn't care. And so on their lives, they vowed, they wouldn't let anyone know. CorrinXTakumi. Spoilers for Revelations.</p><p>Also on FanFiction.Net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12130009/1/Love-will-tear-us-apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She tried.

She tried being his friend, as the likelihood of him accepting her as a sister was a beyond laughable concept. And to no avail, she was unable to befriend her brother as she did her siblings.

And yet, as they failed to see eye to eye, they had almost a respect, a mutual understanding of each other.

Through passings in the hall, to tolerable rare occasions where they spoke, they created their own language, a code unique to only them.

A passing in the hall with a simple hello would suffice enough to keep them at a distance, in which they comfortably stayed. As they had lived a majority of their life apart, they intended to keep it that way.

However, that code they usually worked so hard to maintain could be broken, if only briefly.

The homelands in which they were raised proved to be ever apparent at times, as when the code would break, tensions would rise between the two, making the air in the room they were in at the time heavy enough to allow a knife to cut through it with the tensions running so high.

The war room at times could contain more animosity between the brother and sister than out on the battlefield against enemies. It was the differences that one failed to understand in the other that created the power struggle between the two, as they could not be more unalike.

However, no matter what he said to her, she did not yell, and never once retorted anything snide back to him. It was not in her nature to do so, and that was one of the many things that drove him up the wall.

That laid minor on the list of things that drove him crazy though. It was in Takumi's astounding lack of trust in Corrin or her ability to lead a war, that made Corrin's trusting nature that was on the top of the list.

He hated her blind trust and how close the entire army had scraped to death due to her trust. He mistook her trust for stupidity, whilst she mistook his guarded nature for cowardice, as he was afraid to trust anything that was unknown to him.

However, what puzzled Takumi the most was the acceptance his siblings offered to her,as Corrin had done little to earn it.

It was Corrin who had abandoned Hoshido in their time of need, as per usual, sticking to her impudent flighty behavior after refusing a side, which would have led her redemption to Takumi if she returned home.

The betrayal of her words rang in his ears, and nagged at his thoughts whenever they spoke, with Queen Mikito pulling at his heart. For nights, the death of his mother plagued his sleep with questions of 'what if'. What if Corrin was never born? What if she never returned? The war laid in front of his sister as something she recklessly created, and she claimed no alliance but allegedly claiming she knew how to fix it.

Takumi thirsted for a land outside Valla and the place they resided.

He wished for the light on his face from the Hoshidan sun, as he hunted game native to his land. He was sick of residing in a place that seemingly became smaller each growing day, and closed off interaction from the life he had once known and loved.

But yet, he remained, for his siblings and for his honour. Even as Corrin took him to be cowardly in some aspects, he was bold, and brave in others, as he fought in battle without hesitation, and defended heroically. She admired that in her brother although he found so little in her to be admirable, and aspired to inherit the qualities in him that touched her.

As they spent time together on the rare occasion in which they would train, the realization quickly set in that there would never be a friendship or kinship amongst the two, and yet, through archery and sparring, Corrin felt herself seeking further and further for merely acceptance from Takumi. If not only as a sister, but as a leader. She was determined to seek something Takumi would not give, whilst maintaining the careful dance in which the spoke. She realized fully that only on one occasion would the code be digressed and that was when they would argue in the way the war was to be handled.

When they spoke past a mere greeting in the hall, it often was whilst the trained together.

And even in their code did it grow ever more apparent as Takumi callously reminded her that they were raised worlds apart. Shared causes were thrown to the side when he spoke to her, as Takumi stood on guard for Corrin's betrayal.

It would be easy enough, they were alone, and although he would struggle to admit, she was capable. At times while taking a break to drink water, he'd watch Corrin train and marvel at her figure and how it somehow managed to work.  
For the most part, she was as average as any woman may come, with a growing athleticism that was taking form on her body.

But what continuously caught Takumi's attention time and time again was her small bare , the woman would almost glide on her toes, putting a heavy reliance and weight on them. It was almost remarkable how strong and sturdy her feet must have been to carry her time and time again without failure.

Trailing up, he would find strong thighs, and above those thighs, petite small hips.

They were repulsive. Corrin was not small in stature, neither too tall, and her hips weren't disproportionate to her body yet, Takumi couldn't help but think how any suitor could find her desirable with hips like that.

He assumed any admirer of Corrin's must be shallow enough to only want her roysl title, or the possibility of dragon kin, which Takumi failed to see as possible, as she had the worst child bearing hips he had ever witnessed.

It was almost a wonder if she could even produce a child with them.  
To Takumi, it was as if Corrin continued more and more to lack purpose in the world to him, as he came to the dawning revelation that she was unlikely to be able to continue the royal bloodline, and in fact would be very unlikely to marry.  
Yet, she had suitors.

This was beyond Takumi, as the men in camp grew closer to Corrin, although not close enough to yet be lovers.

Perhaps it was for a lack of making their feeling blatantly obvious to Corrin, as he was sure she was too daft to understand other wise.

However in truth , Corrin wasn't ready or willing to have a relationship. She wasn't ready for the possibility of commitment and marriage when she was unsure of what the future held.

Perhaps after the war, she would find the crushes that flew across camp would progress into something more, but for the time being, she stayed content by her lonesome, with the company of her comrades. Oddly enough, Takumi being one of them.

In her time spent training with him, he pushed her to her limits, making her train harder then ever before, as she could never become good enough, which was apparent through his scrutinizing words and gaze.

It was as if she returned to being a scared child infront of Garon again, when she felt herself under Takumi's gaze.

At the moment she could feel it on her right now. A bead of sweat ran down her neck, as Takumi coolly observed her whilst leaning against the wall of the arena. Perking up on her toes, she danced around the dummy before slashing, and then, like an eager puppy, looking to it's owner for encouragement to Takumi.

"Sloppy." He scoffed, a lame bored expression playing plainly on his face.

Corrin's heart sank into her stomach, as she inhaled deeply through her nose. She could smell her sweat, and the dirt that laid on her skin that she she had kicked up from underneath her while running.

"How," Takumi began while sauntering over "Do you expect an entire army to trust you, when I can't trust you to hit a dummy?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow as they locked eyes for a second before she broke the gaze.

"I..."She began breathlessly. Corrin licked her lips while searching for words. They were salty and dry.

"Remember what I said when I agreed to train you on the bow? If you slow me down, I'm outta here." He reminded her whilst closing the small gap between the two.

Corrin's stomach flipped in a panic. This was her one chance. This was how she was supposed to gain his trust.. She couldn't blow it

. Not after she was starting to become close to reaching acceptance. She doubted he would let her have another shot at this, and at the very least, she wanted to find more of an ally within her brother. She wanted to impress him, show him what she could do.

"Well?" Takumi impatiently chimed as he flicked her forehead with considerable force. He stared down at her with the expression that a tired parent might use on a small child.

"I knew it. You weren't ready for this type of thing." He sighed and slung the bow across his back. No big loss to him truly. She wasn't incapable of being his partner, and she wasn't as seemingly hopeless as he made her out to be, however she was proving to not be worth his time, and he had warned her beforehand that this would happen if she couldn't keep up. It couldn't be helped. Years locked away in a tower had stifled her progression.

"Wait!" She yelled upon deaf ears, hoping her brother would turn to face her. He continued to walk towards the exit, carelessly thinking about going on a hunt not far away with Ryoma as protection.

Without a thought and blood pounding, Corrin grabbed the bow her and Takumi had been practicing shooting with earlier and shot, just close enough to miss and get his attention.

He was all too familiar with that sound.

He knew that Corrin was an idiot, he knew that as soon as he met her, but this took the cake. Never would he had imagined her to make a move this moronic, and actually fire at him with a bow. The very same bow he taught her with.

The arrow plunged into the ground three feet ahead, in which Takumi recognized one of the arrows he had fashioned for her. He knew it. The snake of a girl was NOT to be trusted, and she had shown her true colors, if only to him. His head snapped to face her, eyes narrowing as he fumed with rage.

Corrin met his gaze head on and slowly lowered the bow, as the fear set in her stomach. All hopes of acceptance were gone at this point, and were replaced with the hope by the grace of Naga, Takumi would let Corrin leave the arena with her life.

"Don't...just tell me you did what I think you did."He growled through a clenched jaw.

"I said wait." Corrin answered firmly and slowly approached him. Lowering the bow to her side.

How dare she.

Perhaps she wasn't the fool at all in this situation.

Rather it was him for allowing the enemy such a clear opportunity to kill him. He felt pathetic to have even let his guard down for a second. She gave him absolutely no reason to trust her, and yet, he agreed to her arrangement for training. Perhaps she was indeed clever, and attempting to destroy his life from the inside.

It seemed like she enjoyed stripping Takumi from any pleasure he had come into contact with.

Takumi marched over hotly, ripping the bow out of Corrin's hands before grabbing a hold of her face with one hand and bringing it to his own. Their noses touched and his breath felt unbearably hot against her skin, as she winced for what was to come.

"Listen, 'sister'. I don't like you. I didn't like you the first time I laid eyes on you, and I never will like you. I think you're a devious traitor and the next thing closest to scum. We will NEVER be anything more than allies for the time being." He released her and took a step back "Even then, I'm ashamed to call you that. Know that when we're out their fighting, you're on your can perish for all I care." He finished before resuming making an exit.

Corrin took as deep of a breath as her lungs would allow before slowly sitting on the ground, knowing her legs would fail her otherwise.

Her mind went blank attempting to process her actions and what was said. A part of her failed to believe she'd act so brashly in an attempt to gain her brother's attention. At this point, she wondered if there was even a purpose to attempting to amend what had just happened. She needed her brother on the field. He was incredibly skilled, and to loose him as an ally would be a tremendous loss. For the sake of her life, she had to restore the small amount of trust her brother had in her.

A resounding sigh echoed throughout the arena as she ran her fingers through her sweaty matted hair.

How could she restore his trust?

She considered the possibility of trying to talk it out with Takumi, but attempting a civil conversation with Takumi at that point would be like talking to a wall.

He would most likely never forgive her for what happened, and she would be lucky if he even looked at her again.

Would bribery help?

In theory yes...but what could a prince possibly want? He had everything.

And even if she did attempt to try and bribe him with a present, he would most likely not accept it, thinking her to be shallow and stupid, and increasing his distrust of her. He was a man easily moved by emotions and actions, not presents.

If only Corrin could be Takumi for a day, get in his head; understand his emotions and how he works. What he felt or what he was thinking.

There was such a graceful carefulness to everything he did, be it archery or even something as simple as kitchen duty.

Corrin remembered the time she watched him and Sakura so carefully make mochi, as she observed the careful gracefulness that laid within Takumi's hands. Whatever they were doing, it had so much incredible purpose if only in his fingertips. And that was just making his favorite snack.

That was it! Mochi!

Surely he could see the effort and work in a present like that and forgive her!

Dusting herself off, Corrin stood up with a new determination and prepared to set off to create the treat which would earn her redemption. She considered asking for help, but asking for help would require an explanation regarding how she came into the position of asking for help. Besides, Sakura and Takumi made it seem so simple.

MADE it seem simple really. It wasn't. It was hard, and Corrin's hands cut and blistered, but it was worth it. Once Takumi caught a sight of Corrin's homemade mochi, he'd simply know just how hard she had tried, and forgive her based on efforts alone.

Now finding Takumi was a different story. He was obviously avoiding Corrin, and it wouldn't be an easy task coming into contact with him.

Corrin stared up at the dusk that was beginning to dust the sky, it had been roughly eight hours since Takumi and Corrin had their last spat. Dinner must have been half way through at this point, with Takumi undoubtedly in the mess hall.

She couldn't approach him there, he'd simply brush her off as she hopelessly followed him to try and gain his attention. But if she waited by his room, he would be returning from supper any second.

Perhaps he would even be more lethargic and calm from the meal, and Corrin could talk to him.

She didn't want his acceptance anymore, their relationship was way too far gone for that. What she wanted to apologize. And mean it.

Feasibly, he'd listen if by contingent, he'd listen, perhaps if she deprecated herself and actions, in which he could agree and chastise her for her stupidity.

With a heavy heart and a small tin full of something that vaguely resembled mochi, Corrin began to walk to his tent. Like it or not, he had to trust her. Eventually.

"You." Takumi hissed, snapping Corrin awake. He had taken much longer than she had presumed he would and dozed off infront of his tent. The tin laid on her lap, eagerly waiting to be opened.

She blinked innocently at Takumi with a strained hopeful smile, and extended the container to him, in which he scrunched his nose as a reaction.

"Don't tell me...you think I'm stupid enough to eat whatever you have in there after you tried to kill me." He scoffed and began to enter his tent.

"N-no! Takumi, I'm sorry!"She gaped before rushing after him, grabbing a hold onto the back of his shirt.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed before turning to face her, resisting the urge to hit. She really was too stupid thinking he would ever trust her again after what happened. But the way her eyes implored him to just try what she made...if she could prove herself, show him she could be trusted, he might not have to treat her so harshly.

"If you want me to eat whatever you have in there...you need to try it first." He crossed his arms carefully watching. She couldn't be innocent, her charade would crumble.

She slowly opened the container revealing the mochi to him. It was worse than he thought. It even looked and smelt suspicious.

Tentatively, she raised the mochi to her mouth a bit down. Her eyes watered. It was salty. And chewy, but not the right kind of chewy. Her teeth ground like she was eating sand as she slowly chewed and chewed until finally she was able to swallow it.

Takumi watched with a growing smirk. So it wasn't poisoned...and the act was oddly sincere. She had tried, that much was clear, but she had also failed, that was also clear. He inspected the mochi, guessing from the appearance, she had attempted to make the sakura leaf mochi he and his sister had made in front of Corrin, yet, something was off.

"Corrin," He inquisitively began while taking the container to inspect it. "How long did you soak the rice?"

"Six hours. Why?" She croaked out, the tast still lingering in the back of her throat.

Takumi attempted to stifle his laughter before he erupted. He expected her to screw up, but not this badly. Finally, after moments of laughter, Takumi wiped his tears and was able to speak.

"You're supposed to soak it over night! Man, that must be gross!" He was finally able to get out before returning to his laughter.

She had never seen him laugh before. It was strange. In fact, this was the longest she had ever seen him smile. She knew it was possible for him to do so, but she had only caught glimpses before.

She liked his laugh.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incesty Lime next chapter

"You're hurt." He mused as he glanced at her small hands. She must have hurt herself making the mochi for him, they looked raw and blistered.

Corrin glanced down at her hands before letting them rest at her sides. She knew she should have stopped the minute her hands began to bleed.

"Well...it's nothing I can't handle. I'll bandage it and be fine." Corrin explained with a strained smile.

"Mmh."Takumi glanced at her hands once again. Sympathy twinged within his heart. She went through all that effort to do something he liked even after the way he treated her? He couldn't leave her wounds unattended like that...

On the other hand though, her kindness could very well be a clever ploy to break down his walls. If she didn't hesitate to shoot at him once, what would stop her once she got to know him and his weaknesses? For all he knew, she still could be planning something.

He still felt the alliance between the two kingdoms odd at times, as he almost expected Corrin to announce she only wanted to bring Hoshido close to her and betray them for Nohr.

He found it hard to believe anyone could be so pure or good as Corrin. However, in a way, she had proven her loyalty, by as far as he could see, staying true to her word.

Takumi glanced at her hands again and bit his lip. He didn't want Corrin to think that she could be so easily forgiven for nearly taking his life, even if it was in the moment of a decision she didn't quite think through.

But...what good would their commander be if she couldn't use her hands. He supposed the dragon stone could suffice for a time, but still, denying her of her hands would be cruel.

"Um," Corrin glanced up at the sky as if to check the time "I'm sorry about what happened earlier, but I really need to go to bed" She apologized and with that, began to make her way home to her quarters.

"Wait!" He commanded her as he lunged for her wrist. It was like her hands and feet, small and fragile in appearance, but capable and strong in reality, just like her personality. And yet, he felt if he held too tight, he might break it.

"Oh...um,"He sputtered. As soon as she Corrin's eyes had met his, Takumi had realized his forcefulness and dropped her wrist in shame. "As our commander, I can't let you leave with your hands injured like that. You'll be a liability to not only yourself but everyone else." While he informed her of this, he tried to do so as firmly as possible. This was an act of duty not kindness.

"Really Takumi? I'm sure I can manage."She questioned cautiously. She was sure this offer couldn't come for free .

"Yes. Now..."He couldn't believe what he was about to do."Come inside. I don't want anyone to see me with you, and it's getting cold outside." He insisted before marching inside. Corrin followed suit, rushing behind him with her stomach doing somersaults. It had nearly been a year since they met, and this was the first action of willing kindness from Takumi.

His tent was plain inside. A traditional Japanese futon laid on the floor with Fujin Yumi leaning against it. Corrin figured that he must have kept it close for protection in case a raid were to happen at night.

Surprisingly, his room was tidy. Corrin wondered if the cleanliness was a work of Oboro or Takumi, since Corrin thought it unlikely that Hinata would manage the mess after Takumi if he couldn't yet clean up after himself. She wouldn't be surprised if Takumi kept things as neat as possible, judging by his type A personality.

"Sit." He commanded as he fiddled around in his drawer. She did as he said and sat on the futon, curiously watching him. Just like everything else he did, such purpose and grace was brought into his actions, even for something as simple as this.

Did this mean anything? He had to care about her. At least a little bit to have done this.

"I know what you're thinking." Takumi said as he approached Corrin with the salve and bandages.

"I would do this for any comrade. What I said in the arena still stands." He informed her as he sat next to her and took her small hand in his. It was even smaller than he thought. It was strange to think something so small and dainty could be as capable of killing as her hands were.

"I thought you accepted my present though!" She gasped. A side smirk grew on Takumi's face.

"Well...most of what I said still stands. I hardly think an under cooked mochi constitutes as a proper 'I'm sorry.'" He even chuckled, if only to laugh at the thought of eating the monstrosity she tried to give him.

Corrin glanced at the tin he had placed on a dresser in his room as she finally relaxed. She could rest easy now with the assurance of Takumi's careful protection on the battlefield. She needed eyes like his, especially when she used the dragon stone.

It was times like this that reminded Corrin she wasn't quite as invincible as she liked to believe. Yes, she was strong and efficient on the battlefield, but it didn't mean she couldn't be taken down. The stone helped, yes, but the rage she felt while fighting with the stone was like no other at times. With extended power came extended responsibility. Her consciousness didn't slip away easily, but there were times where her fury seemed to totally grab a hold of her. On more than one occasion, Takumi had warded off enemies, something that they silently acknowledged but never spoke about

"Has anyone ever told you that you have small hands?" He asked while blotting her hand with sake and a cotton pad as disinfectant.

"Maybe you have big hands?" Corrin suggested playfully with a wince. It stung.

"Maybe. You must feel like I did with my..."Takumi paused, and glanced at her before gently shaking his head"How I felt with OUR father."

Corrin's heart skipped a beat. Our father? Had he really just said the words she had wanted to hear so badly? It was almost hard to believe. He...accepted her. Kinda. He didn't accept her as he would his other siblings, but he acknowledged her as a sister, and not an enemy.

"Were his hands large?" Corrin pushed. She wanted to know her father. She undoubtedly had a big family, yes, but the ache always lingered in her heart for her mother and father. She wanted to know them, who they are, what kind of people they were.

"I think so. I couldn't really say. When I was younger, everything was big, but when he took my hand in his, it felt enormously huge. And I felt...safe. Like as long as he was there, he nothing could hurt me me." Takumi began to bandage her hand at this point, carefully wrapping it around her hand. His father was a good man and a good father, someone he aspired to be. And yet, someone unreachable. All his life, he had to hear how similar Ryoma was to his father, as if that weren't a larger slap in the face. He could neither be as good as his brother or father.

"Mother's hands were similar to yours as well. Although she didn't have the callouses you'll have after this heals." Takumi concluded before inspecting his Corrin's hand.

Corrin looked away at the topic of her mother. It wasn't for a fear of crying, she had cried all she possibly could long ago but she didn't want Takumi to see just how much it still hurt. He must have felt similarly, if not worse, he had known her longer than Corrin.

"That's the first time I've heard you speak of her since she died." Corrin finally mustered softly as she returned her eyes back to Takumi.

The comment took Takumi aback a bit as the hand he had been inspecting Corrin's with went limp, allowing her's to rest weakly on it for a brief second. He had said before,but he hadn't fully realized until now just how similar it was to Mikoto's. It was almost as if he could feel the same love within her fingers. The love for humanity and her family. The sheer love of just goodness.

"I can't pretend it didn't happen." He admitted stiffly as he abruptly stood up and returned the contents to the drawer. It was a mistake to bring her up. He wasn't able to talk about it. Not yet.

"You know I'm here, right Takumi? I know we haven't been together long, but I'm still your sister." Corrin elucidated as she went to approach Takumi.

The warmth left his eyes as he leaned against the dresser and watched her again with that scrutinizing gaze. Corrin froze in her tracks. How could someone so loving in one second be so cruel the next.

"You can't keep pushing me away like this..."She whispered, her eyes beckoning for the warmth to return to his.

This time, Takumi couldn't meet her eyes as he glanced at the side.

"You don't know me."He nipped coldly, continuing to fail to look at her.

"I don't need to. Not when I can see you the way I do." Corrin's voice boldly intercepted, bringing Takumi to attention.

"Anyone with eyes can see me."Takumi retorted as he continued to avoid Corrin's steady gaze. Corrin shook her head.

"No... They don't need to use their eyes, and even if they did, they wouldn't see what I see."She took steps towards him, retaining eye contact until she met him infront of the dresser.

"And what...do you see?" He seethed.

"I see resilience, and deep down, a good heart. But I also see loneliness and cowardice. I see a man who has fought for power his entire life. A man who could never compare to the sheer legacy of his father"Her voice remained serene as she spoke, never faltering for a second. Even as he avoided looking at her, he could feel her eyes staring right through him.

Takumi's breath hitched as one hand squeezed the dresser for support. She knew. She didn't have to get to know him to know these things, because she could tell right away. He wondered how long she had known these things but had never told him. This wasn't a part of the code. She wasn't supposed to know, no one was supposed to know.

"...Keep that bandage on your hand for a couple days."He managed to strain out.

Corrin unsteadily took a few steps back as she looked at him one final time.

"Thank you...for helping with my hand."She breathed before rushing out of the tent.

So close, and yet so far.

They hadn't spoken since. And they planned to keep it that way. They had reached their mutual understanding and respect of each other, and they were comfortable leaving it like that, or so they had told themselves.

For nights, Corrin's words had plagued his sleep. He was well aware of the qualities that he withheld deep inside himself, but to have someone so boldly recite them to him, shook his very core. She knew him, but as soon as he thought he knew something about her, she would prove him wrong. He thought she was evil, but she couldn't possibly be. Her eyes were kind, she had his mother's eyes. He thought she had no clue what she was doing, that she was unfit to lead an army, but he came to find that she knew exactly what she was doing. She had a plan. She always had a plan. But was her plan for him?

He didn't admire her, or crave her company, but within a couple days, he found his resentment had faded considerably. He hated that she knew those things that she didn't have a right to know, and that she knew them so easily, but it was also nice to no longer have to hide. Someone knew the things he had been hiding since he was a child. It was so much simpler when he didn't like her.

He knew he could never accept her as he would his other siblings, that much made sense. That just didn't sit well with him. It seemed wrong to think of her like that. He accepted their relation, but not the kinship a brother and sister would share.

He couldn't clear the thoughts out of his head, as hard as he tried, although at times, training could provide temporary relief.

Unless she was there...

From the looks of it, she hadn't been there long, judging on how effortlessly she was able to glide and jump without running out of breath, an observation he made from sparring with her. Her energy would come in short small bursts, and then leave as quickly as it came.

It was as if his presence set an alarm off, as she froze in her tracks as soon as Takumi emerged from the entrance.

"Brother." She greeted him and sheathed Yato.

Takumi's eyes searched her face to attempt to gauge how she felt.

"Corrin." He replied curtly.

They each waited for the other one to speak, yet neither had words, until finally Corrin was able to speak if only out of obligation.

"Do you need me to leave?" She inquired, brushing her hair out of her face.

Takumi considered the offer.

"No, I should be fine."He finally replied.

It wasn't like they exactly had lively conversations before what had happened in the tent. But now there was a strange stiffness whenever they spoke, as if they couldn't address what had quite happened between each other. Something had changed.

The code was over. It was broken and there was no way to fix it. The moment she told him what she really saw, it was broken. Neither of them particularly missed it, but at the same time, they wanted it back. It was too strange. Too different. They were forced to take down the wall they had carefully put up around themselves and let each other in. Vulnerability wasn't their strong suit. It never was.

For half an hour, they trained secretly in silence, constantly in a state of discomfort as the awareness of each other never quite left. Ultimately, it was Corrin who decided to leave first, silently tidying up while Takumi watched her from the side of his eye.

"Where are you going?" He asked once she had begun her exit out of the arena.

"To the river," her eyes danced with a challenge, pushing him further "Do you want to come with me?"

Takumi slung his bow across his back and jogged to catch up to her.

He would have never agreed to walk with her beforehand, but the way her eyes challenged him intrigued him.

And so together they walked, continuing to maintain the silence that they were so intent on keeping. While they traveled to the riverside Corrin observed the birds and Takumi kicked a stone.

The river was cool and inticing, in a forest slightly isolated from camp. It was better this way as they lazily kept their feet in the water. Takumi wasn't ashamed of being seen with her, but at the same time, the idea of him and Corrin still remained alien and strange. Something he was unsure if he could get used to.

It was comfortable. In a way, they didn't need to talk. They could feel fine without words. They didn't need them. It was nice. It was a strange comfortable silence neither had been able to experience before in their lives.

After a while of the silence, Corrin turned to look at Takumi. His hair was so pretty in the sun like that. She was so envious of how shiny it was, and how smooth it looked. Her hair was so unlike his, it was peculiar. As siblings, they shared so little to no similarities, which struck her as odd. She liked the difference, it separated them, made them unique, but he seemed to not care for it. Or rather her.

"Takumi," She breathed, lazily rolling her head back to absorb the sun. "Why do you hate me?"

Takumi only glanced at her before chuckling.

"I could see why you think that...but I don't hate you. Not really." He replied simply, leaning back on his elbows. Hate was far too strong of a word.

She stared down into the water, trying to absorb his words. A part of her knew he didn't hate her, if he hated her, at the most, she'd likely be dead. But to hear it from him...it was different. It was what she wanted. Not to be loved, but for him to acknowledge her as anything other than an irritation.

"You know, as much as I hate to admit it, you're talented," He ruminated with a serious look."It didn't take long for you to become accustomed to the bow." He admitted as he closed his eyes.

Corrin's cheeks began to glow as a blush be painted her cheeks. She must have been dreaming.

"Does this mean we're friends?" She eagerly asked.

Takumi had to think about that. Being friends was a little too close for Takumi's taste, and although he could feel himself warming up to her, he wanted to maintain the distance. He knew better than anyone how quickly she could leave his life as quickly as she entered it. Especially in a place like this.

"Not quite. But you're not nearly as much of a nusence to me as before."

She'd take it.

"Takumi?"She hummed

"Hm?" He lazily opened an eye to glance at her speculatively.

"Do you ever think this war will end?" She sighed, putting her weight on her hands as she leaned back.

"You're our leader, aren't you supposed to know that?" He teased. Corrin gleamed.

"I think it will. We need to have hope if we want to get through this together." Corrin gazed up at the sky and took a deep breath. The air felt good, clean.

"I didn't know her that well, but I think Scarlet would have wanted that." She admitted in a hoarse whisper.

"You're such a dreamer." He said.

"Then what does that make you, a pessimist?" She giggled.

"Exactly."

The dreamer and the pessimist. What a pair

"And what will you do after the war?" He pondered as he observed the fish jumping in and out of the river. He considered shooting at one if he had some rope.

It caught her off guard. She had never thought about that just assumed that life would go as it does and she wouldn't have to worry about it until it came.

"I...don't know..."She admitted, bringing her knees to her chest. She thought about it more, where would she live? What would she do? After her life had become such a large adventure, would anything ever compare?

"What will you do Takumi?" She canvassed.

"Well...what a prince is supposed to do. Marry, have children, protect his people." He absentmindedly listed off. He didn't know. Not really. But he knew what his father would have wanted from him. What his people want.

"But is that what you want?" Corrin interrupted.

It wasn't as easy of a matter if Takumi 'wanted' that or not. He was too young to know what he really wanted, and was only able to repeat the expectations that were drilled into him.

"Y-yes of course I'm sure."He trailed off as he furrowed his brow in thought.

"And will you marry Oboro?" She purred, attempting to get a rise out of him.

He felt an intense warmth grow on his face as if he had trained outside for several hours on a hot summer day.

"That's...that's not really any of your business." He snapped, abruptly sitting upright.

"Besides, I've kept my mouth shut about your knight in shining armor." He now looked at Corrin for her own reaction.

She rolled her eyes before throwing her head back with a chuckle.

"Silas is just a friend."She dismissed.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then why does he always stare at you so intently?" He questioned. Had she really not noticed? It was almost touching how much her knight adored her.

Her smile faltered as she considered what he had said. She had suspected that he liked her, but the implication of love was was well known Oboro cared for Takumi, and Takumi returned the feelings, but her and Silas were different. She figured it wasn't long before her brother got married, as everyone saw it coming, but Corrin wasn't ready for the commitment of a marriage. Not yet.

Takumi felt a twinge of guilt. He was only teasing, he didn't expect her expression to become so dark.

"C'mon," He extended his hand to her."Let's head back to camp."


	3. Third Chapter

She had always liked the smell of ivory. It was such a good clean smell, one they used in Nohr commonly, whether it be on fresh crisp sheets, or on newly washed clothing.

What Corrin always never liked was washing the army's soiled garments.

Often they were stained with blood and sweat, and once Corrin had finished scrubbing them, she herself smelt like dirty wet socks.

She soon discovered in her washing that her life in Nohr had spoiled her, as she found laundry now a constant struggle as a job that would often only take a normal person an hour to complete took Corrin hours on end to complete.

Although more than once, both Felicia and Jakob gratuitously extended their help,each time Corrin insisted she would be fine,and each time, she regretted it instantaneously. Most commonly the regret would hit her as soon as she began to wash a nasty blood stain, which would refuse to exit the cloth regardless of how hard she pounded at it with a rock. 

The river was starting to become uncomfortably cold as Autumn began to approach, and the bitterness of a crisp wind had begun to pick up, leaving Corrin with chattering teeth and stinging toes as she continued to evade shoes while she washed the army's previously worn clothing. She ached for the warmth of summer in which her and Takumi could comfortably sit with their toes in the river, with the sun basking on them.

Corrin hated with a passion doing laundry, and often would try to avoid doing it as much as possible whether it be; bribery, avoidance, or feigning loss of the clothing, which would ultimately be found hidden underneath her bed or up in a tree. With a stern lecture or look from Xander or Ryoma, she would resentfully drag the bags down to the river after supper and wash them in the darkness whilst grumbling to herself about possibly being the only dragon kind in the world who had to do laundry.

For two weeks, she had been able to evade laundry duty, on account of not getting her hands wet if possibly, but now with her hands almost if not totally healed, she had no choice to return to her chores.

Not only did she have to wash the massive amounts of laundry, but she had to haul it back to camp to dry, which in turn would soak her, as the smell of socks soaked into her hair and skin.

Added with an aching back from being hunched over as she scrubbed the discarded clothing, it was as if her muscles simply screamed for a soak in the springs.

The hot springs always had such odd hours, as well as unconventional in Corrin's mind as well. It always felt like when Corrin had finished laundry, it was the men's turn to use the springs.

\-----------------------------------

The cold air nipped at her thin damp undergarments she wore under her armor as she pinned the clothing up on the line, which in turn sent chills up her spine.

She enviously eyed the bathing house, dreaming of the heaven that the warm water beheld.

It was yet another hour until the women were permitted to go take a bath, and already, the darkness had be painted the sky.

It was a tough decision to make; a bath, or an early night's rest. Both of which were well deserved.

The laundry was hung out to dry in fairly minimal time, and Corrin still had time to kill. From what she had seen, no one had yet entered the bath in the time she had been in camp, that of which she had been watching so carefully.

Perhaps she could sneak in, and really, who would come in at this hour anyway? The camp was tired and serene, and Corrin assumed everyone already asleep, as she had only the crickets for company.

Corrin took one final glance around camp before making a bee line for the hot springs, eagerly awaiting the warm water.

\-------------------

The room was unusually hot that day.

It was nearly inhabitable with the humidity, and the steam was abnormally thick today. Just barely could Takumi see through it, and had to be cautious as he walked in fear of falling into the bath or slipping.

He preferred being alone like this. It felt since the war started, he never truly had a moment alone except to sleep, and even then, sleep had become rare and uncommon.

In his corner of the bath house, he was permitted a rare minute of solitude and time to relax.

Well. In theory.

Takumi heard the wet sound of padding that must have been footsteps on the floor, cautiously going forward with each step. Who could be coming in this late? He had purposely chosen to bathe at this time in order to have privacy. Takumi squinted as he tried to see who had wandered in, it caused his eyes a fair amount of strain on his eyes as he attempted to discover the figure that had stealthily wandered in.

 

The feet were the first sign that it was an intruder. So small and dainty, none of which could belong to a man, even Hayato.  
His eyes trailed up the deliciously creamy athletically toned legs and his breath hitched. It was a woman. They were smooth, and not even a trace of hair was on them.

It wasn't as if he had never been exposed to a woman's bare legs before, but he had never seen it in such a manner that he'd know what laid in between her legs if he only looked up. His thudding heart interrupted any thoughts he may have had. He knew he should say something, if he had to do something, this would be the time. 

He had tried to force out that it was the men's bathing time, he really did try but then the mystery minx had turned around.

He really wished she hadn't, and at the same time, was so grateful she did.

His throat ran dry as he stared at her trying to escape her damp underwear that seemed so insistent to cling to her full pert ass. Perhaps if she hadn't had such a fully rounded bum, it would have been easier to pull down, not only that, but the underwear seemed to semi go in her crack. How peculiar, wouldn't that be uncomfortable.

With an all familiar twitch in his cock, blood spread both up into his cheeks and his dick, in which he could only use a towel as protection to cover himself.

This was so wrong, so very very wrong. There was a very innocent, presumably attractive woman who had wandered in, and like a pervert he watched her with great intent and interest, instead of doing the right thing and calling out to her to leave. What if someone were to find out? He would never live this down.

The underwear was off and carelessly kicked to the side by those small dainty feet before making it's way into the water.

He was lucky a thick patch of white curls concealed the woman's sex or else Takumi was positive that he would die right there and now of a heart attack. 

Takumi felt the guilt flood him as he grabbed his dick. He knew he should be saying something, on very wrong sick men watched women like this, and he was not one of those men. He was a man of moral and goodness, and...who was he kidding? He was shameful, and gross.

His eyes began to wander up as she entered the bath. Her face was still yet to be seen, but by Gods it didn't matter with a body like that. Not that he had any other bodies to compare it with.

He wasn't surprised that her breasts were equally as pert and perky as her full figured bum, although upon closer inspection, perhaps quite not as large. She was an absolute Goddess to him, although in reality only slightly above average in shape.

Her hips needed work though. They were strangely petite, and he could even slightly see the outline of her hip bones. He had only ever met someone with that small of hips once...and that woman was...no.

There was no denying it. It was her. This was even sicker than he could imagine, and yet,his erection failed to falter.

Innocently, she began to scrub her arms with soap and hum, and from there, he could clearly see her face, and the outline of her oddly shaped ears. He had never found her beautiful until this moment, and she was stunning.

Suddenly, they had locked eyes, she had seen him shamelessly stroking himself while watching her bathe, it was over, she would tell everyone.

Or so he thought.

She had exited the bath as soon as she had entered, and was approaching him, fluttering her eyelashes whilst sashaying her hips. What was she even doing?

Corrin eyed him with a smirk, one hand on her hip and licked her lips before dropping down to her knees and crawling towards him.

He hardly resisted as she gently took his hand off his cock and sat it down beside him before lowering her face down to her erect length before licking from the base up and then taking the tip in her mouth just to take it out with a 'pop'.

Takumi considered the wrongness of the situation if only for a moment until she took him in her mouth. He was sure this is what heaven felt like.

Skillfully, she bobbed her head up and down, as he took a fistful of hair and clenched his jaw, and closed his eyes with a guttural moan.

"Takumi?" Her voice echoed throughout the bath house, and reluctantly, he opened his eyes.

She was...not in fact in front of him, with her tantalizing mouth around his dick, but in fact still in the water with her arms tightly hugging her chest. She wasn't looking at him with seductive bed me eyes either. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He had never seen such an expression of such pure mortification on someone's face.

"H-Hey! Can't a guy get a little privacy in here? Yeesh!" He managed to sputter out whilst quickly covering himself with a towel. It was a fantasy. A very very sick fantasy.

"Sorry!" She squeaked as an apology. She didn't even have the decency to cover herself as she sprinted to her towel before she left in a hurry.

He couldn't believe himself, he felt physically ill. Not only did he preform an extremely immoral act, he did it to the thought of his sister, and he liked it. His stomach lurched and his head hurt as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he could even think of her like that. He had forgotten about the possibility of her spreading the word of him watching he felt so absolutely revolted by his own actions. How was he supposed to look at her ever again, much less fight with her on the battlefield!

Takumi decided from there on that privacy was not in fact that important when it came to taking bathes, and he would much prefer to bathe with everyone else.

\---------------------

She wouldn't even look at him.

Whenever they passed, her cheeks would warm and she'd hastily dart in the opposite direction as if anything was a better option than seeing him. He didn't blame her.

Each time disgust set in Takumi's gut as he saw her do this. Never in his life had he been more ashamed with himself.

He even missed her too. Her incessant pestering, their conversations about life, and if only he hadn't given into such shameful carnal desires, she would still be by his side. Dinners had become empty and lonely, and he could barely bring himself to speak in the war room.

He couldn't admit this though. He simply needed the direction of his leader that he had lost, and at this point, was more than willing to get back. If only he could approach her to simply apologize, to explain, he was a man, and really it was her fault for coming in during the men's time.

It seemed as if she refused to stay in one spot as well, always running place to place unless it was at dinner. And even then, what would people think of him approaching her like that? He had to wait for her and hope she'd leave the mess hall in a timely manner.

It wasn't like he could eat in the first place with what happened over the course of the week. He could easily wait outside to see her.

\----------------

It was uncommon for her to walk in solitude, but on this night, Corrin had felt on edge. She had decided to patrol the camp after supper, hoping not to rise the suspicion of the camp in case she was in fact wrong. 

She wished she was wrong. 

A hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her away.

She could feel the rough callouses against her lips, as the hand trembled, and the grip tighten on her wrist.

She would not die. Not today.

Corrin bit down on the hand, and felt a foreign metallic taste enter her mouth as her fangs sunk in and thankfully, the arm wrapped around her waist flew back. Based only on instinct, Corrin unsheathed her sword and pinned her attacker to the tree, the blade pressed to his neck. Anyone who dared to attack her or her friends and family would meet the same fate as her previous enemies, dead.

Rage filled her entire being, as her vision clouded and her heart beat could be hear pounding in her ears, she had done a good job suppressing her dragonic rage the past little while, but now she could feel the all familiar feeling starting to take over.

"C-Corrin?"Takumi rasped. His blood dripping down his hand and pooling to the ground.

He now understood how their enemies must feel against her on the battlefield. Her eyes pierced his, as if his very core was shaken if only through a look. It was as if she was possessed by something higher. Something unlike the Corrin he had come to know. There was no kindness, no warmth.

"Corrin."He repeated as he searched her eyes. Somewhere in there, she was there and she knew him. 

"Takumi?" Corrin breathed as she kept the blade as closely pressed to his neck as possible. 

"I-I came to say sorry!" He blurted, raising his hands to surrender.

Corrin sheathed her sword and while shaking, managed to step back before her knees failed her. The world span around as she managed to sit, still attempting to recover from the previous rage that had attempted to overtake her. 

Takumi lunged forward to his knees, brushing her hair out of her face with his clean hand, attempting to get a clear look into her eyes once again.

"Are you ok?"He whispered, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. Corrin looked up at Takumi as her vision was able to finally focus as her hand reached for his arm, grabbing it for stability.

"I..."She attempted to start as her hand fell further down his arm to his hand. It was sticky."You're bleeding."She gaped at him, attempting to inspect his hand.

Takumi rubbed the back of his neck as shame washed over him again. It was a moronic plan. He should have just approached her with mochi.

"That's kinda my fault."He admitted as he withdrew his hand and pressed his sleeve against it.

"Why did you-"

"I just wanted to talk." He blurted as he stood.

Corrin felt her own shame and embarrassment this time as she looked up at her brother. Not only had she nearly taken his life, she had mauled his hand.

"Come on."She said briskly and grabbed him by his wrist to lead him to his tent.

It was almost a pattern for them to walk in silence, although this time in shame and embarrassment for both of them. Each searched for words to attempt to string together for an apology although both failed. What could they really say?

\----------

The silence continued into his tent as they sat on the futon, this time Corrin tending to his hand, still managing to avert his gaze as she had before. How desperately Takumi wanted to explain, to tell her he was sorry, and that it would never happen again. 

He squeezed his eyes shut while she disinfected his wound, feeling the stinging sensation course through his hand as she dabbed at it gently.

"I'm sorry for biting you." She apologized meekly whilst wrapping his hand up.

What to apologize for? Sorry for grabbing her late at night? To shamelessly watching and masturbating to her while she bathed?

"I'm the one who should apologize...for everything." He admitted and attempted to smile. His face failed him, as the tension still hung in the air.

Corrin froze as the memory of him was brought up once again. She had known men had done things like that, she grew up with brothers, and it was her fault for entering when she shouldn't have, and yet, she felt little to no shame for it. She liked the way he had gawked at her, and made her feel. The image still remained in her mind, nagging her late at night.

"I shouldn't have came in." She admitted, shaking her head.

Takumi started to gather up the supplies, his conscience slightly lifted. What he did was not OK, but she seemed to not be too upset. 

He hadn't touched himself since, he couldn't without thinking of her. How badly he wanted to ask her what that scar was just below her lower butt cheek, to kiss the freckles and moles that made constellations on her body, including the one particular one on her nipple.

His stomach turned as his inner compunction set in. It was shameful to think of any woman that way, but to think of his sister like that was the ultimate attrition for him. It wasn't normal.

"Takumi?"She forenamed.

"Yes."He replied with his voice wavering.

"Can we not talk about what happened ever again?" She enjoined.

"Naga yes."

 

\--------------

Lol. As if I'd write such a vague blowjob scene. When the real deal happens. It'll be good.


	4. Chapter Four

The first frost was upon them now.

The coldness was nothing new to Corrin, in fact it made her feel more at home with the harsh chill, reminiscent of the cold fortress with only blankets and a fire place for protection against the cold.

Today she sat by the river with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, shudder against the wind that was attempting to rip the blanket off.  
Her toes grasped at the frosted grass, pulling it from out beneath her. Winter would soon be upon them in camp, and the snow would dust the ground.

She must have been one of the only people in the camp to have been so tolerant of the weather, with the exception of Felicia. It was cold, but really they didn't mind. In fact, Corrin preferred reading much more in the winter as the sun in the summer made her doze off far too much.

Corrin wished she could say she read work of substance. Not the shameless smut with so little plot. She couldn't quit it though. Like a bad romance with a book. An unbelievably shamelessly bawdy book. And it was so good.

In this particular one, star crossed lovers, a prince and princess met from separate kingdoms somewhere far away to make love as their relationship was forbidden. She had stealthily stolen then novel from Niles, or so she'd like to believe.

He was well aware of the departure of his book, and were Corrin not holding onto her innocence, he would have punished her, but even he had a moral code. Besides, he found it charming even the princess had her own carnal desires.

Takumi hated the cold.

They had winter in Hoshido although not nearly as unbearably cold like this. He often felt sluggish, and getting out of bed in the morning was harder than ever as he had to reluctantly leave the wonderfully warm sheets. But he did have a motivation.

He preferred to spar much more in the cold, where he couldn't overheat as easily, and could let his stamina expand much further. Usually he'd much prefer to spar with Ryoma or Hinoka, two of the most worthy opponents that could grace him, but today, Hinoka was doing sky training, and Ryoma had decided to go on a walk with Xander to discuss a few things.

He did heavily consider asking Oboro or Hinata, but they both needed their own training before sparring with him, they were too easy of opponents.  
Of course there was one option...

But give Corrin an inch, and she'd take a mile.

He was really coming not to mind the girl, but her incessant pestering was starting to wear thin. She insisted being by his side nearly every second, rambling about whatever crossed her simple mind.

No matter how many times he reiterated it, she would simply not get the message, they were not friends, and she was his commander. She refused to leave it at that though. Perhaps it was the vulnerability of seeing each other naked that broke down the barrier between them. Not that he regretted seeing her like that.

Takumi lowered his bow with a heavy sigh. Practicing by his own really was boring, and so little of a challenge. He'd have to seek Corrin out in hope of a match with her.

He doubted she was doing anything better with her time, she never used her time for anything valuable. In fact he was almost certain she was down by that God forsaken river again where they sat weeks ago. She was always there now, and Takumi had made a point of avoiding it.

Until now.

She was reading a book. How odd. He never knew she could read. He assumed she grew up illiterate in her fortress. But there she was, wrapped in a blanket reading Naga knows what.

"Hey." He greeted her.

A face of sheer panic and terror entered her face as she hid the book behind her back, looking up at Takumi and trying to feign normalcy. Something was up.

"H-hi."

"What are you reading?" He inquired, dubiously eyeing her. What could she be reading that was so worth hiding?

"Reading? I wasn't reading."She lied. Her eyes darted side to side, nervously looking for something else for her to focus on.

"You're a terrible liar." He informed her before lunging forward. He needed to know what she was reading.

What if it was something deadly? Plans for a potent potion to destroy the army, to kill the army from within?

Her arms helplessly flailed but her grip remained firm on the book. This caused Takumi even more suspension. An innocent person would never do this.

He managed to pin her legs down with his as he reached further and further for the novel until finally it was in his grasp.

He jumped up immediately, taking it as far away from Corrin as possible and began to read.

"No!" She buried her face in her hands as she prepared for the brutal teasing to come.

Where were the evil plans? This was...

"Ripening cock?" He purred with a raised eyebrow.

Corrin groaned.

Despite the fantasy, Takumi had barely seen Corrin as a sexual being with her own desires.

"You read this crap?" He continued. This was all too good.

"It's not crap! They're in love!" She cried as she rose.

"Oh that really changes things. You're a pervert." He retorted and waltzed towards the river, reading excerpts from the smut.

"Takumi give it back!" She protested, jumping as she attempted to gain a hold of her book.

It was too much, she was stronger than he thought, and within seconds, he was brought into a word of harsh cold.

In her jumping, she had pushed him in.

Her mouth gaped open as she absorbed the sight as fear coursed through her. This was far more worse than when she shot at him with the arrow. She prayed when he killed her, he would be swift and merciful.

Takumi didn't know what to think his rage was so overwhelming. The river was like nothing he had ever experienced before, never in his life had he come into contact with water so cold, it felt like his dick was going to withdraw into himself.

He growled as he grabbed a hold of Corrin's ankle. Her fear intensified as her balance was swiped away from underneath her.

Corrin met the same water that she exposed Takumi to with a scream that rang through the forest, birds taking flight to the sky from the noise that had startled them. This was far too cold, even for her.

Her own anger came through, lurching for him to push him underneath the water once again.

He was able to emerge from the water, gasping desperately for air before grabbing a firm hold of her arms and then flipping her back in.

Their teeth both chattered as they laid in the freezing river, pushing each other below the water in a continuous cycle, fighting for dominance, spitting and sputtering the water at each other, their blood pressure on a continuous rise.

It was finally Corrin who backed off, sitting back against a rock in the river, studying him as her chest rose and fell rapidly as she attempted to calm down.

Takumi sat opposite of her, finding his own moment of silence as he studied her, licking the water off his lips as he finally felt his anger start to leave his body.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that right?" He growled, flipping his bangs out of his eyes, drowning her would probably be the best bet to a silent clean murder.

Corrin rose from the water after one more splash of defiance, storming out to find the book that flew when Takumi fell into the river. She really never was one for anger, but as soon as she hit the water, it ignited a fire in a belly, willing her to fight.

Takumi followed her, pride beaming from him. It was almost nice to see her snap like that. He knew she wasn't perfect, and she had something to her that would snap. He wanted to know she wasn't perfect. She wasn't as untouchable as his siblings had claimed, and now she certainly was no better than him.

Corrin gathered her blanket and book, snapping upright and whipping her hair, the water harshly whipping in his face. She wanted to go back to her place and have a cup of Jakob's signature tea more than anything.

They faced each other once again, each expecting an apology.

To Takumi, if Corrin hadn't overreacted, they would have never entered such a situation, and to Corrin, if Takumi had simply given back her book, this wouldn't have happened.

"Well?" She said impatiently.

"Well what?" Takumi snapped.

"Are you going to say sorry?" She waited expectantly, tapping her foot.

"Pssh. Sorry? Sorry? You pushed me first!" His anger flared again as he took a step forward, prepared to push her in again.

"You teased me!" She exclaimed defensively.

Takumi bit his tongue, thinking of all the things he could possibly say. How she was ridiculous for reading such things, how perhaps if her hips weren't so fragile perhaps she wouldn't have fallen in, and just all the things he could call her. However, he really didn't need to say anything.

Takumi simply raised his now scarring hand with a victorious smirk.

"Point taken..."She grumbled with a pout. He would never let her live that down.

She knew he expected her to put this right, or else world would go all across camp. He truly was petty enough for that.

Corrin clutched the book protectively to her wet chest, and offered the blanket she had previously been using. He eyed it with desire. He had to make a choice of accepting an act from her, losing his pride, or walking back to camp with her totally wet. Takumi bit his lip as he resisted the urge to take the blanket and shook his head.

Never in her life had she ever met someone so stubborn. Corrin graciously made her way over to Takumi and wrapped the blanket around both of them with a hefty sigh. She was starting to wonder if gaining his trust was even worth it, it was so much work.

As per usual, they made their way back in the silence they had become so accustomed to, attempting to shelter themselves from the heavy cold wind, wincing in pain as the gale hit their faces.

Immediately when they arrived, Corrin went to seek Jakob. He wasn't far off, as if he had a sense related to Corrin on it's own, he could feel her distress or discomfort the minute she was in his proximity.

Although he was more than happy to make a fresh pot of tea, he was admittedly shocked to see Takumi shrouding under the blanket with Corrin, his lips threatening to go blue just as hers was about to.

Jakob never disliked Takumi, he even enjoyed training with him, and any friend of Corrin's was a friend of him, but something wasn't right about the two, something he couldn't exactly place.

Together, Takumi and Corrin made their way to her fort in a hurry, hoping to desperately find warmth.

It was absolute bliss in there. Jakob had maintained the fire for Corrin, and had layered her bed with extra blankets. He really was an angel sent down from heaven, for Corrin at least.

It wasn't the first time Takumi was in here, he had been invited under the pretext of bonding on one occasion, in which they idly chatted and played a game of chess, which he won with minimal effort. Her room was a place of comfort and relaxation, or so he believed.

The woman had gotten towels out of her drawers and instructed him to remove his clothes in the room over, to which he could have a blanket after.

She was planning to seduce him. He was sure of it, those smutty books were putting strange ideas in her head of how the world worked.

Corrin stared at him expectantly as he had remained glued to the spot, his jaw looking like it was about to hit the floor. She waved her hand in a 'shooing' motion, mouthing to him to leave.

His legs felt like jelly as he forced himself to the other room and into a corner where she couldn't view him, and began to peel off his clothing. He could hear the floors creaking as she shifted weight. He knew she herself was getting changed. He knew what he wanted to do was wrong. He wanted to see, to look at her once again. Disgust washed over him. It was totally and completely misfigured.

And yet, he couldn't help it. His head peaked out from the door frame, her back facing him. She was just as he remembered, perhaps better. His cock twitched in response as she once again struggled to get out of her wet underwear that nearly cemented to her skin. She even bounced a bit as she tried to pull her underwear off.

Just in the midst of admiring her, she turned around. Luckily not spotting him, but killing his boner almost instantly as always, his eyes traveled to her protruding hips. How could no one else see what he saw? It baffled him. Men liked her, and failed to notice what she so obviously lacked. She was an embarrassment to the Hoshidan name. Offspring were presumably impossible.

"Takumi?"She called out, stepping into a new pair of underwear. Was he caught yet again?

"Yes?"He answered, swallowing hard.

"Are you decent?"She inquired while finishing dressing into a chemise, and then a heavy shawl.

Takumi hurriedly wrapped himself in a heavy blanket before stepping out, wearing his under cloth underneath.

Corrin gather both their wet clothing and set it near the fire before sitting at her table with a sight, inviting Takumi to sit as well with a hand motion.

He sat and she went behind him, holding a towel and comb. The serene smile admittedly threw him off, as he was still expecting irritation from her, he really never knew what she had planned.

To his surprise, she untied his hair and began to dry it with a towel, scuffing it up with her fingers. He wanted to protest he really did, but he couldn't bring himself to, not when it brought back such fond memories. This hadn't happened since he was a child, since Mikoto.

She really did have the same love if only in her fingers, that he could feel. She had more love in her hands then he had in his body, and that was remarkable to him. He resented her for reminding him so much of his mother, for bringing a memory so close that he could never have again, but he also melted in her hands.

Jakob later brought in the tea, indecisively watching the two interact. He had known Corrin as long as he could remember, she was kind, yes of course, but these actions were odd, even for her. Perhaps he could approach her later about it...

Takumi drank tea, listening to the crackling of the fire as she worked away at brushing the tangle out of his mane, which he found himself enjoying.

"You don't have to do this you know..."He finally said quietly. Corrin hummed.

"For someone so smart, you really don't get it, do you? I want to do this." She replied, coming around to face him.

It was only in the light of the fire had he really looked at her. To his best effort possible, he avoided looking at Corrin, she only brought anger and unpleasant memories, but now...he felt OK see her without thinking of Mikoto.

It was her beauty mark that caught him off guard, she had the same one on her chin. He had supposed Corrin was pretty in her own way. She definitely wasn't as gorgeous as his mother, but the resemblance was certainly there. Facially, the biggest appeal Takumi could see to Corrin was her almost exotic appearance, but it ended there. She certainly wasn't ugly, but she didn't deserve nearly the attention she got.

Corrin had began to run her fingers through Takumi's hair when he noticed it. She had his mother's eyes. Her long elegant eyelashes fluttered as she remained concentrated, and Takumi felt a lump grow in his throat. Not the same shape or colors, but his mother's propitious eyes. He couldn't do it. She killed her, and yet was her. How could he face those eyes knowing that deep down, she was the same woman he couldn't save. If only he had acted sooner...Mikoto would have been here. Corrin was just a reminder.

Takumi abruptly stood, rushing to the fireplace. His clothing was damp, but the sooner he could get changed and leave, the better. Far away from the last reminder of his mother and his failure to protect her. Farther away from the eyes that saw through him, and from the fragile hips he was afraid to touch in fear of them shattering.

"What's wrong?" She clamored, following after him. Things were going so well. She knew he didn't consider her a friend. But she did. For all his faults, she cared.

"I..."He looked at her, trying to force the words out. Those same eyes looked up at him, beckoning him to stay. To explain. He couldn't.

"Takumi..."She grabbed ahold of his arm, attempting to try and convince him to stay.

"Let go!"He commanded and shrugged her off coldly.

"Why don't you get it? Why! We will never be friends!" He bellowed before storming out. His heart twinged in pain.

Corrin grabbed ahold of the chair, breathing in. She was done. If he didn't like her, so be it.


	5. Chapter 5

War was never fair.

War was brutal, and ruthless.

War never stopped to judge or think about who you were or where you came from.

The second prince of Hoshido was absolutely no exception to this rule, which was clear based off the battle on this particular day.

Takumi had wonder more than once why Corrin had chosen to include so little healers in this particular crusade. He was fast, yes, but that could only get him so far when the Vallite forces were constantly continuing to regenerate with added forces. It was as if once one was down, another would come and take it's place.

Covertly, Takumi was able to hide in corners and other areas and shoot, allowing him an advantage, but he wasn't without his wounds.

Whilst sprinting out of direct fighting area, an enemy archer had hit him in the leg, something that slowed Takumi down considerably, not only in the moment, but for the remainder of the battle.

Takumi panted as he leaned against a wall, slowly sliding down it as his lungs burned and his eyes watered. He had known fear before, in fact he'd say that him and fear were old friends coupled with inferiority, but this was a new type of fear he had never known before.

Somewhere deep down when Corrin attacked him,he knew that she wouldn't hurt him. Not really.

This fear was a more calming more seeping revulsion that wore into him as he came to terms with ruination being a very realistic possibility.

His leg had become a huge liability, one that he couldn't possibly recover from in this battle, and from the looks of it, the battlefield was totally if not completely swarmed with the enemies.

He wondered if the Valites could smell terror and would detect him hiding in his corner.

He had lived a good life he had supposed.

He had seen a naked woman on more than one occasion, seen the resolution of a tremendous war between two kingdoms that would have undoubtedly end in the blood shed of millions of innocents, and felt the warm Hoshidan sun bask down on him as he shot his first arrow.

But the memories would have to wait, as he simply refused to die in that moment. He wanted to see what would become of the two kingdoms, to save the people of his land, and finally earn the glory he had thirsted for his entire life.

But first, he had to remove the arrow out of his leg.

It was a tough decision to make.

On one hand, he couldn't possibly run around with an arrow buried so deep in his leg, and on the other hand, if he removed it, he didn't face the possibility of bleeding out, as the arrow was only in the side of his calf, but he had to deal with a considerable amount of bloodshed, with little to stop the bleeding.

Takumi reached back to untie his hair. Luck was never on his side, but actions needed to happen in order to gain a reward. Takumi let the cloth of the ribbon rest in his mouth, already clenching his jaw as he attempted to mentally prepare himself for what was to come.

The enemy's arrow needed to exit his leg, and soon before he was spotted. Luckily, it was a weak arrow, and wouldn't cause to much resistance.

Somehow he managed to muffle his cry of pain through biting down as hard as he possibly could on the ribbon, although remaining careful not to rip it with his teeth.

The blood seeped through his pant leg almost immediately, and he could feel the sticky unpleasant sensation run down his leg.

Quickly as possible, he tied the ribbon over the wound, and pressing against the wall with open palms, was able to raise himself up.

His speed had taken serious infliction, and he had to rely on his brains to get him out of this situation.

Takumi began to study the battlefield, trying to observe for his best possibility of survival. The enemy seemed fairly preoccupied in their own battles, so he did get an upper hand in that regard.

However, he quickly came to notice that the Vallites were an alert bunch, and often would prey on whoever was weakest.

It seemed unlikely at this point that any of his friends would come to such a remote corner, in which would be his safest bet in order to at the very least, escape unscathed.

Taking a deep breath, he located each possible hiding spot and mapped the route to them. Carefully repeating the pattern to himself. Now it was only a matter of running.

Takumi pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against and promptly felt his leg attempt to give out.

The pain seared from within, clouding his thoughts, and nearly made him feel nauseous.

He would attempt to put the weight on his good side, and if fate would permit him, he would run to see another day.

If not, he'd die a good honorable death, and meet his mother and father once again.

The stuffy hot air filled his lungs before he made the leap to whisk forward.

Adrenaline pumped through his blood like nothing he had ever felt before. It was incredible, he was quickly robbed of his ability to hear, and it felt like for that minute when he ran, it was as if he was running through a tunnel in order to reach his destination.

He reached the ground with a 'thud' his lungs burning as he gasped for more and more oxygen.

Naga be damned, he was alive.

He peaked out from the rubble he had been concealing himself with, eyeing the next wall he could run to and only pray he could be as lucky to reach the second time.

From here, he couldn't hesitate, he was nearly certain that he had already been spotted, and this was no place for an archer.

He went as fast as his legs could carry him, the pain in his leg throbbing in an excruciating reminder that he was in fact very vulnerable.

Takumi sat against the wall as he attempted to catch his breath, and eye for Sakura or Azama to heal him. Each were out of sight. Perhaps someone would pass with a salve.

But he couldn't wait for that to happen. That was an absolute death wish, and he wanted to live to see another day. To see his siblings...even Corrin.

This was the final sprint he had to make before a retreat. He hated to do it, but he was useless to the army as the corpse, and to Hoshido as a prince. He couldn't let his people down.

Takumi's head pounded as the adrenaline continued to course through him. Just one more time.

He began to run, seeing the exit grow closer and closer, he could taste freedom.

He had never felt such incredible force in his entire life as a body ran into his.

Takumi was airborne for a couple of seconds before crashing to the ground, his spine screaming out for mercy, and his conscientious threatening to escape him as his vision blurred.

He was able to focus for a second to see the large Faceless that had attack him.

It let out a feral growl like Takumi had never heard before, and then stupidly and clumsily went to finish the job.

Desperately, Takumi felt for his bow. He knew he could get it on time..if only...

The Faceless raised his fist as he approached Takumi, and he swore it wasn't just as they said, his life truly flashed before his eyes, the fear escaping him as he calmly came to terms with his inevitable death. It was a new serenity that he had never got to experience before, one of which he was glad to die with.

The tears ran hot down his face, as he escaped what he could only see as the prison of the castle. The prison of a reminder that he would never be good enough.

He was weak, inferior compared to his brother, and always would be.

He hated himself, and he hated his family. It wasn't fair, it never would be fair. Why always Ryoma, not him?

He wanted the crown far more than his brother ever had. Every day he trained until his fingers bled, and stayed up late in the night, straining his eyes as he read history books by candle light.

He had known this was coming.

Ryoma never had to try.

In all his eleven years, he had never won a sparring match against his brother, who appeared in the sheer light of perfection to his father, and everyone else around him, who clamored to see the heavenly prince Ryoma. Ryoma the brave, Ryoma the good.

Takumi hated them all. He wanted to run away from this life, somewhere far far away where no one could find him.

There he would train, and when he returned, everyone would instantly regret their actions, as it would be Takumi who would be the hero, the knight in shining armor. He'd make them regret it. He'd even bring back the long lost princess his father had died protecting. The shadow of her would caste upon him no more, and he'd bring even more joy and wonder back to Hoshido.

Takumi ran as fast as he possibly could, his bare feet burning each time it came into contact with the rough terrain before it found the soft grass of a meadow in which he immediately laid in.

His chest rose and fell expeditiously as he gasped to regain the air he lost and felt the sun beam down on him.

The meadow was beautiful, and it was all his for the taking. He had come here many times and in his mind would build fabulous kingdoms, and dream of the greatness that were to bestow him one day.

He was a God here, here where he had no brother to remind him of his failures, or a sister to mourn the loss of, He was accepted here, and he didn't need anyone else.

"Takumi!" Mikoto's voice desperately ran out, echoing through the meadow as she approached.

Takumi sat upright abruptly as his heart began to thud once again.

"Go away! I hate you!" He screamed, standing up defensively.

Mikoto panted as she stared at her son.

It would have been easier for him to rip out her heart and stomp on it. How could he act so callously?

"You don't mean that."She assured him calmly as she slowly approached him. Her eyes were so warm and loving, as if she could carry the love of the world in them. If only a simple glance from her could heal the most wounded heart.

"No! Go away!" He exclaimed, threatening to run again. Her face turned in concern as she reached out her hand to gently caress his cheek.

"I know you're angry, and I understand." She murmured as she stroked his bangs out of his face. He melted like butter on warm bread in her hands as soon as she made contact.

He latched onto her, sobbing into her chest as he clenched her robe tighter and tighter.

"I-It's not fair!" He hiccuped into her breast.

"I know my sweet...I know..."She cooed, resting her chin on his head and allowing him to cry it out. Out of all of her husband's children, she had always felt a soft spot for Takumi. She got him, understood him like no one else did. She sensed his extraordinary heart, and deep down loving nature, but she also sensed a great darkness that could easily take ahold of him.

"It's what your father wanted though."She whispered as she continued to stroke his hair.

Takumi understood. Deep down he knew it was always the first born who would get the crown, but to have it officially announced tore him apart. He had worked so hard. He sniffled as he looked up at her.

Mikoto wiped his tears with her sleeve, using as gentle of a touch as possible with a serene smile.

"Remember I love you. I always will." Her eyes understood and saw him.

Her eyes.

If only he could see her eyes one more time.

All the words he regrettably left unsaid, if only he had told her...

Takumi gave one final look to the world around him before he saw it.

Her eyes.

Corrin stood infront of him, her breast heaving as she stood assertively infront of him, pure rage leaking out from every last inch of her.

"You...dare...attack...my brother..."She growled as Yato was firmly held in her hands.

She had saved him. She had put her life in danger based off the gash that ran on the side of her neck, the blood streaking through her silvery white hair.

Her eyes.

They had saved him.

The Faceless she had attacked was nowhere to be seen, but it wasn't long before another took it's place, and then many more, tightly closing in on the two.

Corrin defensively stood in front of Takumi preparing to attack.

They both saw the exit in the crowd of Faceless, and knew only one of them could escape. The other would be left to most likely perish.

"Takumi...run..."She hissed.

"I-I can't leave you!"He protested as he attempted to rise.

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" She barked.

He took one final look at her before sprinting.

He was a coward. A damn coward and a stupid who didn't deserve her as a sister or friend.

Would he be willing to lay down his life for her the way she did for him without hesitation?

He heard a roar from behind him that was all too familiar, as havoc and wrath was brought upon those who scorned her. She had been suppressing it for awhile, and now her raw animistic side was finally free. Her indignation as a dragon was like no other, and she was willing to lose herself for a chance for him to live.

And so he ran.

Away from her.

Away from his duty.

From her eyes.

She had survived.

She wasn't without her injuries, but she was alive.

Takumi had never experienced such a frenzy of panic in his life before that battle as he waited for them to return to camp.

She had never left his mind since she fearlessly stood infront of him, preparing to die just as he was, although for much more honorable reasons than he was prepared for.

Never in his life had he ever felt more contrite. What was stopping him from fighting? From protecting her?

He spent his time waiting in his tent, self-loathing consuming him and his thoughts.

What if she was dead?

His actions could have caused the entire world despair.

He would never need her, to need a person revolted him.

But...the world...they needed her just as much as a breath needed air.

She held power in her hands, more than both of them could comprehend, and she would be the savior everyone needed.

And what was he next to her?

Pathetic. Worthless. Selfish and uncaring.

He wished she would have left him to die there. Naga knew he deserved it and he was miserable.

Even Ryoma didn't make him feel this badly.

Why? Why couldn't he be strong or capable like her?

Why was she bestowed such awe inspiring powers and such a disposition that people followed so blindly.

For his own selfish reasons, he wished she was alive so he wouldn't have to live his life at the cost of hers, but at the same time...he wished if only for a second that she had succumbed to the enemy so she could die with the legacy. No longer would he be the younger brother of those greater than him. He would live the life he had dreamed for himself.

He hadn't seen her since the battle.

He knew she was alive, and escaped with minor injuries, as she wasn't being held in the infirmary, but her presence made up for the lack of her physical appearance.

Wherever Takumi went, he couldn't escape from her.

Whenever there was a conversation, Corrin was worked into it, and her remarkable deeds, it was far too much.

He was reminded of how lucky he was to have a sister like her, how lucky he was that someone was so willing to sacrifice themselves for him like that, as if he didn't already know that already.

He could only find one place of solace and silence, and it was a place he anathematized. The river. Her river.

It was early December now, and the snow was thick and heavily padded on the ground, making the walk to the river that much more insufferable.

Takumi trudged through the snow with his breath heavily heard and seen with the cold winter's chill that was upon him, which made him accurse the spot that much more.

In order to get away from his sister, he had to go to her spot in the bitter cold in order to have his own thoughts.

Even the frigid weather failed to cool his temper, and he felt it flare more and more as he walked until arriving at the clearing.

He was breathless.

It was beautiful, the way the snow laid on the trees and ground and the way the river gently and placidly ran through the area. Corrin would have loved it, but judging from her rock that she so adored sitting on, she hadn't returned to the area in quite awhile.

Takumi made his way to her rock, sitting there to rest his feet and absorb the scenery.

His leg had healed quite nicely and he had made a smooth recovery, the walk was a lot less painful than before, which was convenient, as he had been commuting to the spot so often now.

The Christmas Rose had finally bloomed in a soft milky white that was reminiscent of Corrin's hair. It even bloomed in between the cracks of the rock.

Takumi's heart throbbed as he gently stroked the petals with his thumb.

A part of him knew he was unreasonable...but he didn't want to back down to her.

All of his childhood was spent in the obscurity of a sister who to him failed to be latent. She wasn't there, and yet she was better than him.

He was alive, breathing and living, and she was a far off recollection.

Takumi plucked the rose and laid it on his lap, afraid to touch it further.

It was so fragile, and pure. It was too good.

"Lord Takumi." A flinty masculine voice declared, startling Takumi.

Jakob stood at the entrance stoically.

"...Yes?"

"Lady Corrin wishes to see you."

Takumi's heart rose into his throat. What could she possibly want from him?

"Can it wait?" He inquired as he fixed his gaze on the running water. Jakob impatiently cleared his throat.

"You and I both know that I don't let down Lady Corrin."His voice faltered. His patience was wearing thin with Takumi.

Takumi reluctantly stood with an extensive sigh.

She really wasn't who he wanted to see right now, if ever again.

Takumi fell slightly behind Jakob as they made the trek back to camp, dragging his feet in an act of defiance.

"Could you please refrain from doing that m'lord." Jakob snapped sternly, dangerously glancing back at him.

"This is just how I walk."He moped.

"Ah yes, I'm sure the army's best archer scuffles his feet around for the world to hear." Jakob rebutted before leading Takumi up the steps into Corrin's living quarters and unwillingly opening the door for Takumi.

If ever there was a time Takumi had found Corrin perhaps beautiful, it was now.

She sat at her table near the fire, her elbow comfortably propped up on the table and her chin lazily resting on her palm.

Her lengthy aristocratic eyelashes oscillated as she sleepily stared off at a picture she had hung up on the wall.

She must have just gotten out of the hot springs, as her hair was carefully wrapped in a towel with incandescent silvery white ringlets falling out.

Takumi's eyes immediately wandered to her graceful elongated neck and the gash upon it as a gentle reminder of her sacrifice for him.

He was at a loss for words.

She was never unattractive to him, but there was something about the way she sat so precariously, so seriously in that chair in a nightgown and open bathrobe that he found something about her so utterly enchanted.

"You wanted to see me?"Takumi began awkwardly as he cleared his throat, stepping out of his boots.

"Thank you Jakob."Corrin said simply, ignoring Takumi's previous comment.

Jakob left with a curt nod, leaving Takumi's stomach in knots and his mind on a roller coaster. This was so unlike her.

Her eyes flickered to him and then to the tea pot on the table, silently inviting him to pour himself a cup before her eyes resumed to looking off again.

Cautiously he moved forward, pouring himself a cup although he wasn't thirsty, scared to defy her.

His hand shook as he brought the cup to his mouth and forced himself to swallow the liquid, it was lovely as usual, but he was far too apprehensive to drink at the moment.

For minutes he admired her silently as she waveringly continued to look off into the distance. She was obviously thinking about something.

"You can't do this anymore Takumi..."She whispered finally, her voice laced with the sound of easy carelessness.

"Do what?"He questioned now fully on guard.

"You can't..."She sighed before bringing herself to look at him. He had never seen her look so dusky and umbrageous,"...you can't keep pushing people away like this." She inched forward, hurt obviously playing on her expression.

"You don't-"

She held up her index finger with a sour chuckle and shake of the head.

"I don't know you. I know." She bitterly laughed.

"But I do."

His breath faltered, had she really invited him to her room just to taunt him. He precipitously stood up, clamping his jaw.

"I don't need to be here." He spat bitterly. Corrin rose and slammed her hands on the table, the tea set rumbled.

"Takumi, you will sit, and you will listen to what I have to say."She demanded. His temper once again flickered,

"Excuse me?" He asked with a biting annoyance. "This is not the battlefield, I have no obligation to listen to you."He informed her.

Corrin stormed away from the table, her palms pressed to her forehead as she paced back and forth in front of the fire as she attempted to string the words she wanted to say together.

"How can you not understand! Truly, how are you this dense? People care about you, and what do you give them in return? Nothing! I..." Her voice began to fail her as her anger floundered. Her hand rested on her heart which was breaking more by each passing second "...I care about you, and you seem to care nothing for it..."She hugged herself.

"Nothing is free." He reminded her dispassionately.

Corrin's head snapped up, the acrimony returning.

"Don't you say that Takumi, don't you dare say that for a second!" She besieged, jabbing her finger into his chest.

She didn't even see his hand move as he grabbed a hold of her wrist, staring stonily into her eyes.

"Don't ever touch me like that again." He snarled, moving his face in further.

Her eyes remained unmoved as she returned his own unrelenting expression. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, the smell of tea still lingering on him.

"I care for you just as much as any of my siblings Takumi."She pressed. He released her in order to turn away."Just as much as Ryoma, or Hinoka, or Sakura, or hell, even Leo, and he's almost nearly as impossible as you to love."She approached him, gently taking a hold of his arm. This time he didn't resist.

"Why..."He hushed."Do you insist on becoming so close?" He inquired.

"I just told you. You're my brother. I love you."She smiled as she shook her head.

The way her eyes looked at him, it really was like Mikoto was looking at him once again. His wall began to crumble. He was loved yes, but not so perpetually as by Corrin. He hardly showed any kindness to her, and yet, without it wavering, she waited for him to love her in return.

"I...I've come to the realization that you don't care for me. I know that, but truly Takumi, I'm your sister, perhaps in time you really could care for me as well!" She proclaimed hopefully before taking him by the hand and pulling him by the hand to sit next to her on the bed."And until you do...I can love us both."

He looked at her skeptically, about to push her off until her found those eyes. Those big imploring eyes.

He relented, if only for the night, and began to talk.

They talked about life, his insecurities, his wants, his fears.

And it felt so good, like sweet sweet honey.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time in a long time, Takumi held happiness in his hands.

Corrin laid sprawled out on her bed, her eyelids shut as she drank in his words whilst Takumi leaned against the wall as he spoke.

His thumbs idly twiddled and shifted as he searched for the right word, the right phrases to tell his story, that had until now, remained untold.

"I'm scared." He conceded with a sigh, looking to Corrin to see how she would respond.

She knew that. It was incredibly dark times, and to not feel scared would almost be malign at this point. You had to feel in someway or another. She sat up, combing her fingers through her still damp hair.

"Everyone gets scared sometimes. Even me." She acceded as she brought her legs to her chest.

She understood, but at the same time, she didn't. His entire life, success rode on his shoulders, as he walked a balancing act to attempt to achieve perfection. But with her around, what chance did he ever have?

"No...it's far more than a fear of death..." He attempted to explicate. "It's...a fear of failure, in all senses."

Corrin nodded her head understandably as her sympathy for him grew.

Takumi raised the tea cup to his mouth. In the time they had spent talking, the drink had grown cold and bitter. He chuckled at the irony.

He was the pot and the tea that it withheld.

Easy to over boil, and expected to serve excellency. In time though, the contents steeping within grew hiemal and acrid, unpleasant to everyone who came into contact with it.

"I just wish, for one moment, you weren't so perfect." He harbored.

Corrin audibly scoffed.

"I'm far from perfect Takumi." She laughed. He rejected that sentiment.

"You are though. I've never seen you fail." He muttered rancorously as envy inaugurated within him.

"Oh Takumi..."A smirk grew on her face as her dark red orbs nervously darted around the room to see if someone was hiding, just waiting to expose her. She shuffled on her knees close to him, placing her hands on his.

"I'm going to divulge to you some things I've never told anyone before." She whispered, eyes once again seeking for someone before settling on him."You must never speak a word of it though."

He nodded his head as curiosity begun to take control. She was so far removed from everyone else in that fortress, of course secrets were kept.

"When I was practicing sword play in the castle, I nearly sliced off my fingers."A grin grew on her face as confusion washed over his face.

"How?"

She managed to stifle a giggle.

"I grabbed the sword by the edge of the blade." Corrin confided.

"You were just a child though."Takumi moped. He was expecting something good.

"N-no...I wasn't."She professed, nervously tucking some hair behind her ears.

She made mistakes. But what was that supposed to tell Takumi? She did something stupid once, was that supposed to make him laugh?

He wanted to ask her about the scar. But everything within him reminded him just how incredibly wrong that was, as when he thought of the scar, he thought of the entire picture, which only intensified the shame of his thoughts that he had used so many times in the dark of night now.

Corrin wearily yawned, lowering herself under the blankets of her bed.

"I'm not perfect Takumi. You'll find that more and more as you get to know me."She said softly as he sat at the edge of the bed, preparing to leave so they could both get a night's worth of rest.

"I know you think I have a plan, but really I don't."She admitted as her eyes began to close.

"But I prefer it that way."She managed out before dozing off just like that.

Takumi stopped to look at her. He had never seen her so still or peaceful before, it was strange.

"Goodnight Corrin..."He whispered before closing the door.

Cheers ran out late into the night as glasses and mugs clinked against each other.

There wasn't really a particular cause for celebration except to raise morale, which was starting grow dangerously low.

Cases of ale and sake had been saved up for an occasion such as this, in which Corrin would allow everyone to totally and completely let loose.

She was never one for drinking, but she enjoyed the party and fun of it, and would nurse a fruity ale as she floated from person to person, laughing and talking. Watching everyone carefully and feeling the same expression of unease that someone was watching her.

She met Xander's leer from across the room as she spoke to Saizo and subconsciously held her drink to her chest as an attempt to cool herself down. She always felt so unsettled by his eyes, they were so strong and deliberate. She attempted to focus on the conversation on hand instead.

"How do you intend to drink with your mask on like that?"She enjoined, studying him. He was attractive, perhaps just a bit too mature looking for her tastes.

"Hmph." He glowered at her. "I must stay sober. We never know when there could be an enemy attack. I can't reach my full potential unless I maintain sobriety." He explained in that usual impatient tone. She was used to a cool disposition such as Saizo's especially after all the time she had spent with Takumi, and yet, she couldn't help but feel like a senseless girl around Saizo. His patience for her was even shorter than Takumi's.

"Ah."She nodded, fairly uncaring. He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I really should be...um...checking on the stock. Excuse me." She said in an attempt to delude him. He was unbelieving and really she couldn't care. He had her back on the battle field and that was all that mattered.

Corrin turned away to walk off to find a new conversational partner, quite tired after the boring conversation she had been forced to endure.

Her head felt light and dreamy, and for once she struggled to think about something of importance as the small amount of booze began to take effect.

"Oh Gods!"Silas cried out in mortification as his mouth gaped open. His cheeks burned as he had realized what he had done.

Stupidly, while approaching her for a dance, he actually walked into her, spilling not only her ale but his.

Both their mugs clinked to the ground, the last drops of their contents leaking out while the rest dripped off Corrin's breastplate. He was a complete idiot.

"I am so so sorry." He apologized desperately as she inspected the wetness that had for the most part been deflected. She smiled up at him, nonchalantly waving her hand.

"It's fine. Accidents happen."She assured, reassuringly squeezing his arm.

"I-I'll go get you a new drink!" He jabbered before making quick work to retrieve a new beverage.

"Wait I don't-"Her voice died out among the crowd. She didn't want a new drink, in fact she was having more fun sober.

Corrin crouched down to pick up the mugs before clumsily falling to her bum, the alcohol rushing to her head all too fast.

How embarrassing.

Corrin looked around, hoping no one had seen her fall in such an odd manner, the alcohol still making her feel light headed and dizzy.

She began to push herself off the ground when a voice startled her, allowing her to fall back onto the ground, allowing her to feel the embarrassment flood back to her once again.

"Little Princess." Xander cooed, extending his large hand to her in order to help her up.

Graciously, she took his hand, and nearly found herself falling he was able to pull her up with such force, it was almost like flying.

Once on her feet, her balance began to fail her, and in a moment, her face was buried in his chest as she tipped forward, his arms carefully embracing her with a snicker.

They stood in each other's arms, her heart pounding as all the memories were brought back, she raised her face to look up at him hoping he would release her.

"How's that scar healing?"He whispered. Her flushed cheeks reddened even deeper, totally stupefied. He moved in close to her ear, his hot breath hitting it and sending chills down her spine.

"We need to talk."He soughed. She immediately jumped back. No. She wouldn't talk to him about that, not yet.

His eyes saddened. He had expected this.

They would talk. Eventually.

"Ah! Corrin!"Silas chimed, carrying a ceramic ochoko over.

Corrin gratuitously smiled at him as she took the warm cup in her hands, smelling what seemed to be pure alcohol.

She was thankful for Silas. He was a kind boy, so sweet and willing, and providing her with an opportunity to forget what had just happened. If only she could forget the problem that got her there in the first place.

Corrin extended the small glass out, allowing Silas to clink his with hers. Xander watched unmoved and irritated. He had all night, and could wait as long as needed.

Her eyes found their way to Xander's as she cautiously sipped, knowing very well he could corner her if he pleased. He always had a talent for that.

The sake was strong.

Way too strong for the likes of her.

Her cheeks became more ablaze than ever as the alcohol immediately went to her head and cheeks.

Even Xander was amazed. He hadn't seen her face that pink in a long time, and he knew exactly what button to push to make her that turn that shade.

"Corrin, are you ok?" Silas inquired, fairly unaffected by his own drink. He had grabbed a warm one and cold one, giving Corrin the temperate one to raise her calidity on such a cold night.

She seemed to not like it though, which was odd considering how sweet and tasty his own sake was.

Xander shot Silas a dangerous look as he laid his hand on her shoulder, giving her a squeeze for support.

"I knew this would be too much for you sister...we hardly drank in that fortress."He sighed, watching her awkwardly space out. His usual look of seriousness returned as he realized that he would have to withdraw his efforts for the night. There was no point in speaking with her while she was inebriated.

He couldn't let her stay at the party like this, but he also couldn't let her walk alone.

He gave one final firm look, deciding to respect her boundaries.

"Why don't you go and stand outside for awhile and sober up and then we can head back to your room?" Xander suggested, tilting her face up to look at him just as he always used to do. She wouldn't fall for it.

"S'okay."She slurred, taking a few unsteady steps wanted to be as far off as possible in that moment. She was sick of the pushiness and false concern. She wanted Takumi's under bearing touch. Not to be smothered. "I can get home just fine."

"I can walk her home!"Silas offered, concerned for her well being. He never intended for this to happen.

Culpability gnawed at him as he knew she was his responsibility. Besides, if she were to get hurt, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"It's ok Silas, enjoy your night." Xander smiled, just wanting to be rid of him.

Silas gave one final look before sulking off, ashamed of his inability to take action for the one person he was supposed to be taking care of.

Xander looked at Corrin with final chuckle before lovingly caressing her curly white tress.

"Go outside Corrin, I'll meet with you in a moment."He said before making his exit. She wondered what he could possibly be off attempting to peculiar...he was up to something.

With a table for support, she began to make her way outside, yearning for the cold wind on her face in hopes of being able to subdue the effects of the sake.

Takumi had been speaking to Oboro when he saw her. She was pathetically funny, the way she attempted to leave the mess hall, completely hammered.

He wanted to laugh. It should have been funny, but he couldn't possibly find it funny when he knew she could injure herself.

His focus kept on switching between Oboro and Corrin as his mind swam.

She was so engaging, so fun, so interesting, what would a drunk Corrin have to offer except booze filled breath?

"Lord Takumi?" Oboro cautiously murmured, noticing his attention was else where. He didn't acknowledge her and continued to look off into the distance. He was going to regret this, he knew it.

"I...I'll be back later! I promise!" He guaranteed, brushing past her in order to tend to Corrin. He hated himself for this. He was talking to presumably the girl of his dreams, and he had chosen to go to Corrin.

With ease, he was able to scoop his arm underneath her armpit in order to support her weight.

Instantly, she flashed him a smile. Something was up. Was she just a happy drunk? She reeked of ale, yet in reality didn't seem that drunk as he presumed, but he never knew with Corrin how she exactly felt.

He did know though, that like always, she had a plan, and she was putting it to work.

"You owe me."He groaned, realizing she would have in fact been OK without his intervention.

The cold crisp air was exactly what she had been hoping for, sobering her up majorly almost instantly.

The sake did play a number on her yes, but not nearly as badly as she made it seem. She just simply couldn't deal with another minute in there, and she knew Xander wouldn't have let her leave without a word had she not seemed completely tipsy.

Corrin let the snow crunch under her feet in which she reluctantly wore boots, walking to behind the mess hall with Takumi in tow.

She could tell he was upset.

"Are you kidding me Corrin?"He barked the minute they stood behind the building. He had half a mind to slap her and see if that would sober her up. Poor Oboro must have been in the mess hall at that very minute feeling so dejected, and he did this so he could help his only slightly tipsy sister.

"Takumi, hear me out..."She urged, still soaking in the sweet cool air that was ruffling her hair. Had she made the request a couple months ago, he would have denied it, but not now.

Not after all that happened between them.

He crossed his arms, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"I really was drunk, I promise! I had this one cup of sake, and it was so strong and-"

"Wait."He held up his hand to prevent her from speaking. "You got drunk off one cup of sake?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it was this warm sake. It was awful, Silas gave it to me." She concluded before continuing her story.

Takumi began to zone out, completely amused by the situation.

It all made sense.

Her darling knight unwillingly gave her a very very potent cup of sake, and she drank it. He would have rather gone to the infirmary and drank the bottle of rubbing alcohol they kept on the night table.

"And then I fell backwards" He tuned in only to hear that and then once again to tune out. He was surprised there wasn't an earthquake when her comically large backside made contact with the ground like that.

It really was a funny situation in his mind, but he still didn't understand why she needed him.

"Corrin?" A deep recognizable baritone cried out. Panic came over Corrin at once.

"Please. Just go with it."She beckoned him before burying her face in the nape of his neck, making her body return to the same limp state that she had been exhibiting inside.

Xander came around the corner, disdain instantly felt and seen by Takumi as soon as he absorbed what he was seeing.

He knew that Takumi was her brother, and any help from him was innocent, but he couldn't help wanting to be the only one to hold her.

Worry for her well being meant far more to Xander than jealousy though.

"How is she?"Xander breathed, tenderly stroking her hair out of her face in order to view the reflection of the moonlight off her face. He had missed that.

How Takumi felt, he couldn't put his finger on. This was far past brotherly concern that Xander felt for Corrin, he knew that for certain, but how did Xander feel about her? Whatever the feeling was, it was intense.

"She's alright. You really shouldn't have warm sake out there like that."Takumi replied, shifting Corrin's weight to comfortably hold her.

Xander chuckled.

"Perhaps so." He murmured dreamily, still fixating on Corrin.

"May I take her?" Xander requested, looking at Takumi in the eyes now with that all so serious stoic look.

Takumi considered it for a second. He really hated to keep Oboro waiting inside like that, it really wasn't fair to her, and quite frankly, Takumi was becoming quite anxious to get back in there.

Just as he was about to agree to Xander's offer, Corrin stirred.

"Takumi..."She groaned, clenching tighter and tighter onto way in hell would he let her take her like that if she truly didn't want it.

Xander's lips made a thin line as he heard the name come out of Corrin's mouth. She didn't want him anymore, or the way things used to be. He had to make her change her mind, she needed to find her home. Back in his arms.

"I see she prefers you..."Xander admitted darkly as he took a step back. "I'm not putting a damper on your night leaving her with you, am I?" He asked.

This was his last chance. He could go inside and see Oboro, charm her, enthrall her.

"No." Takumi lied. "I was feeling tired anyway." He sighed, cradling Corrin's head to his shoulder.

Xander looked as if he had a million things to say, but bit his tongue before making his leave, failing to say goodbye or thank Takumi for his sacrifice.

Corrin slowly removed her head from his shoulder as soon as she heard the door shut, looking to see if he was gone for good.

"I owe you."She said, unsure of how she could possibly show just how grateful she was.

"Yeah." Takumi agreed ineptly. He didn't regret his decision, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't upset about how his night would end.

Together they repeated their all familiar and continuous pattern of comfortably walking in silence, this time, Corrin clenching onto his arm for support as they waded through the snow to her room in which only took a short amount of time to reach.

Takumi forced out a smile before playfully ruffling her hair and then weakly raising his hand as a goodbye.

He was in mid step when he was pulled back in and felt the sensation of arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

Her face fit perfectly back in the nook of his neck where she had buried it previously a couple minutes ago, and she continued increasing the hold she had upon him.

He didn't know what to do. Hugs weren't really his thing. Anything affectionate wasn't really his thing for that matter, he didn't need the weakness of emotions weighing him down more than they already had.

But Corrin had become a second nature to him at this point.

Weakly, a strong forearm wrapped around her shoulders as well, as he held her as close as she'd allow.

And so the snow fell gently, dusting them and the world around them as they found a new admiration and respect for each other, a love only siblings could have.

He rested his chin on her head as he realized he was exactly where he wanted to be.

And he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can everyone just humor me, go on Youtube, and search up Chasing Cars by Joshua Sanders, and start to listen to it once they start to walk to go see the stars? You won't regret it, I promise.

Corrin had just collapsed on her bed, her feet positively aching.  
At this moment, Corrin only had one thing on her mind and that was sleep.  
The sooner she could snuggle up under the blankets, the better, that was such intense training, and in such cold, it exhausted her in a way she didn't even know she could be exhausted.   
Sitting up, she began to pull off one of her boots right until a knock startled her, drawing her away from her revelry.  
Jamming her foot back in her boot, Corrin jogged over to the door, a skip in her step as she attempted to readjust her foot back in place.

"Coming!"She chimed.  
It wasn't unreasonably late, yet it was such an odd hour to visit.   
The sun had already set considerably long ago, and it was a completely inappropriate time to request for Jakob to make refreshments if they were hoping to come inside. It would be so embarrassing if someone were to think her a bad hostess.  
Corrin took a deep breath, bracing for the worse, it could only be bad news if someone were to visit so late.  
With incredulity, she opened the door, letting the grim cold air mix with the hot in her room, and immediately felt a smile flourish on her face as the happiness manifested from within. 

"Takumi?"Corrin said breathlessly, tired from the jog to the door.  
Takumi didn't return her level of happiness, but in his own way, he was happy to see her. He admittedly was fond of the girl, not as fond as she was of him, but now he wouldn't vehemently deny his growing friendship with her.   
The corners of his mouth tugged into a small grin as he clutched the bundle at his side closer.  
He looked around her room, attempting to gauge if she was occupied in a conversation or activity previous to his arrival before motioning back with his thumb and an all knowing smirk.

"Get something warmer on. I want to take you somewhere." He imparted, wanting the surprise to remain a mystery.  
"What are we-"  
"Don't worry about that now...you'll find out later." He cinched with a wink, taking a step to allow her to the close the door in order to allow her to select the appropriate attire in order to brave the cold they were about to endure. 

Corrin exited her room after a brief interval of scuffling around attempting to find her warmest items of clothing to wear.  
She was adjusting her shawl when she had finally decided to depart with Takumi, curiously contemplating what Takumi was holding so close to him. It was wrapped in a blanket, and if she listened closely, under the sound of the wind, she could hear the sloshing of a liquid. She looked up at him, attempting to assay what he was thinking. He glimpsed at her before pointing up to the sky with a simper on his face.

Corrrin earnestly glanced up, feeling her breath being stolen away almost immediately.   
The stars.  
He was taking her to see the stars.  
They were so utterly enchanting from here, she could only imagine what they looked like from where Takumi was taking her.

"You know,"Corrin began as her and Takumi walked together in sync. "Come to think about it, this will be my first real time looking at the stars. From the fortress, I could see them, but it's different." She mused out loud. 

There was still times Takumi failed to remember just how sheltered his sister's life had been until only awhile ago. She was almost like a child she thought of the world so idealistically. She had hardly been out to experience it, or to learn about what it really was like.

"And you've been out...what?"He asked, attempting to recollect when they first met.

"Ten months."She replied.

So much had changed since then, it was nearly impossible to comprehend. He was glad though. He couldn't have imagined what would have become of Hoshido and Nohr if direct action wasn't taken. 

"Do you miss it?" He inquired. "Nohr I mean."

Corrin took a moment of silence to ponder the question. She didn't miss it with all her siblings at her side, not really. She couldn't miss a place she never got to explore or grow to love, and truthfully, Nohr wasn't all bad memories.

"I would, I mean...I still feel homesick for Hoshido."Takumi said abruptly, thinking of the land that would hopefully be waiting when he returned if they succeeded in their quest.

He was about to take the lead in order to insure they got to the field in a timely manner when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He tilted his head questionably at Corrin's actions when he met her bore. She was doing it again. She was looking at him with those eyes that saw through him.

"You are home."She said.

She meant to say that he was her home. His arms a castle, his words a fortress. 

He cocked his head with a smile before taking her arm in his and continuing to guide her to the snow covered meadow.

Even in the darkness of winter, it was beautiful. He could only imagine what it looked like in full bloom when spring came around.

Corrin was speechless. She had seen so many beautiful things in her travels, but never like this. 

"C'mon."Takumi invited as they began to make the promenade to the center of the meadow.

"Close your eyes."He demanded excitedly.

Corrin looked at him dubiously before obliging to his request, listening to the crunch of snow under his feet and the rustle of the blanket as he laid it on the ground. For a brief moment, the noises ceased, and she felt a gentle touch on her shoulders, leading her to sit. She could hear more crepitation as Takumi presumably sat across from her, peaking her curiosity. Tenaciously, she cracked an eye open to peek at him, in which he quickly noticed.

"Att! I said to close your eyes!"He scolded, in which she squeezed her eyes shut and wrinkled her nose.

She felt something at her lips, something wooden, as a fruity alcoholic aroma emitted from whatever the box contained. Cautiously, she opened her lips to feel the cool crisp liquid enter her mouth in which left with a pleasant warm burn once ingested. She licked her lips, attempting to figure out what she had just drank.

"You can open them now."Takumi permitted.

He was staring at her expectantly, a wooden shuki set laying out in front of her. She had figured she had been served something that contained alcohol, yet she wasn't expecting this. The sake he had served was hardly what she had remembered it to taste like.

"It's a disservice to serve you warm sake..I wanted you to taste what it should be like."He admitted bashfully as he attempted to hand her a masu to drink from.

"Oh no no! The last time I had this stuff, I was drunk like you wouldn't believe!"She deflected worriedly. Takumi snorted. 

"Don't worry, the alcohol content in this is considerably lower than the warm one. Even you should be fine."He urged as she took the box into her hands.

She sipped as he poured himself a drink, looking up at the stars in the sky. It truly was beyond anything she could have ever imagined. The sky practically glittered so many stars filled it, all of each which had their own unique story.

"You see that one?"Takumi asked as he pointed to a particularly bright star that stood out. Takumi took a large sip before laying on his back in order to view it properly. Corrin followed suit and laid beside him.

"That one's named after father."He cogitated with a dreamy sigh before pointing at another large star. "And that one after his father, our grandfather, and another star from his father before him."He explained as Corrin watched in awe, cordially drinking in his every last word.

They laid side by side on the blanket like that for while, listening to the sound of each other's breath and their own heartbeats, indulging in the moment and each other's company, knowing that this moment was unique only to them, one they might not ever get to experience again. Their cold fingertips connected as they watched the sky, each wanting to only look at each other though.

"Corrin?" Takumi appealed, rolling onto his side in order to view her.

"Yes?"She responded.

"When...you...confided in me, your story was funny yes, but it wasn't a real secret, not like the ones I hold." He admitted hesitantly, watching her breath in the cold air as she exhaled and inhaled.

"I was in love once."She confided, rotating onto her right side in order to look at him. He studied her, her soft brow, her endearingly long eyelashes and soft blush that laid on her cheeks.

"With who?"He whispered, taking notice of how the moonlight reflected off her hair.

"Xander."She answered simply but uncomfortably.

Takumi's breath hitched. So that's what that night was. He had loved her, and in return, she loved him back.

"A part of me still loves him really..."She acknowledged.

"Then why not be with him?"Takumi catechized. 

Corrin rolled back onto her back at that question, unwilling to answer it.

"If only it was that simple."She hummed, attempting to remove the memories of her past lover that had flooded back to her. She had held love in her hands and had thrown it away. Here he was offering to reconcile the love, but she couldn't do that to him. A decision was made, she could never remove the future king of Nohr away from the throne he had so struggled to achieve. She also couldn't join him by his side. Not like this.

"That's my biggest regret...flaw...whatever you want to call it."She whispered darkly,

It wasn't hard to pick up that she didn't wish to expand on the topic further. He understood though, without having been in love, he knew what it was like to love a person so intensely and to not be able to have them. He thought of his mother and father, and the memory he worked so hard to maintain of them.

"You're really great, you know that? Sorry if I don't say it enough."He interrupted the silence between them precipitously and immediately regretted it as soon as he realized the words that had left his mouth. Corrin looked at him with a soft smile, going back onto her side to look at him.

Those words...they were the kindest thing that he had ever said to her. It really shocked her to know that he thought of her that way...because she thought pretty highly of him too.

"Thank you."She smiled, pressing her forehead to his. 

Takumi felt a warm wetness on his face, and ragged breathing against his skin. Was she...crying?

Tenderly, he stroked her tears away with his thumb, feeling his heart ache in pain. He didn't like her crying like this. In fact he hated it, it made him feel so uncomfortable and at edge. She wasn't supposed to do this, she was supposed to be the strong one, not him.

But it wasn't about what she was 'supposed' to do anymore to him. It was about what she needed to do. And right now, he needed to be the strong one for both of them.

He took her in his arms and held her as tight as possible, as she sobbed against his chest, clinging onto the fabric of the back of his shirt. He was sure his shirt would need a good wash now with the snot and tear stains he felt soaking through,but he could always get a new one. He could never replace Corrin.

He felt so safe and warm. So comforting and loving. Corrin was still unsure of what had taken over her, causing her to cry like that. She had vowed she wouldn't let her emotions get the better of her in front of someone like that, and yet, here she was, so unashamed to let the contents of her heart out.

"Hey...hey, don't cry."He urged, wiping her tears away again. She peered up at him, attempting to force out a smile for his sake.

"I know, I must be acting like a complete fool."She laughed embarrassingly.

"No...not at all."He whispered, cupping her face with his hands. She rested her small soft hand over top his large roughed calloused ones. 

In that juncture, they saw each other for who they were at the same time, and they were absolutely enthralled with the person in front of them. Eyes met and hearts leaped as their faces inched closer and closer.

"It's ok to do this...we're only half siblings anyway, no one has to know but us." Xander's voice echoed, causing Corrin to jump away.

This was...wrong.

It would never be right, they would never be right.

Takumi looked at her questionably, trying to figure out what was about to happen, it was an almost unearthly moment, one like he had never felt before, as his body took control without him thinking. Had he tried to kiss his sister?

He was an extremely sick man, who needed help.

He didn't feel nearly the same way about Corrin as he ever would Oboro. Corrin would remain his sister, and he would love her as a brother dose.

Corrin hurriedly drank the remaining contents of the sake in her box, wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve and then with force, setting it down.

Takumi sat up, wanting desperately to say something to her, to explain, and yet, he couldn't.

"W-We should head back."Corrin suggested, standing up as unexpectedly as she had drank the sake.

Takumi could only weakly nod his head in agreement, as his heart felt the polar opposite, and began to pack up. 

It really was for the best, as they were to take part in an activity that was so morally grave, that neither could recover from.

Yet...he didn't ever want to do that with Hinoka or Sakura, only Corrin, 

It had to be the distance between them over the years that created tension, it was the only logical explanation as he caught her in a moment of emotional vulnerability. 

Takumi carefully wrapped up his sake set and the two began their way back. The sky was starting to lighten. They must have had been there so long that dawn was approaching.

Corrin trailed behind Takumi as she followed him back, watching the sun peaking through, attempting to rise. It was nearly as beautiful as the night sky.

It was as if her and Takumi were that night sky and early morning dawn. The two things that fought and struggled for power, as she stored constellations of the past with their own stories within herself, and Takumi was the break of new day, attempting to cancel the dark out. Both so close and yet so far. 

They wouldn't ever acknowledge the moment. It was just fleeting emotion, they would've kissed anyone had they been there for the moment, and by chance, the people who happened to be there was them.

The walk seemed more drawn out and long than any other they had preformed, and the only walk where the silence was awkward and unbearable, an oddity and first time for them.

"Did you um...make that sake yourself?"Corrin attempted. She couldn't bear the silence.

"Yes...did you uh, like it?"He responded stiffly. It was as if he had forgotten how to speak.

"It was very nice."She murmured before the silence returned to haunt them. They couldn't go on like that.

"About what happened..."Corrin suggested, roughly scratching the back of her neck. Takumi's heart stopped.

"Nothing happened."He stated plainly. If they didn't talk about it, then it would cease to exist. Corrin clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"We can't pretend-"

"I SAID, I don't want to talk about it!"He snapped, his hands bawling into careful fists.

Corrin stared at him sadly as he felt the shame growing more and more. 

"I'm sorry....I shouldn't have spoken to you like that...it's not right."He admitted before she walked towards him.

"What happened between us is normal for a man and woman, especially those who spent so much time apart."She attempted to explain. How many times had she tried to come to terms with the weight of hers and Xander's relationship.

Takumi weakly nodded, averting his eyes from hers. He couldn't look into her eyes right now, he'd just fall back in.

He offered his arm to her, and she gingerly held on. He was much stronger than he appeared, it was no surprise he had built up muscle over years of archery.

The mood eased considerably after that as they walked back. They still failed to speak, and the silence wasn't comfortable, but it was tolerable enough for now.

She was grateful for when they arrived back in camp, the light of morning consuming the world around them. She would only get a couple hours of sleep, but they'd be worth it.

She had began to make her way up to her quarters when he called out to her.

"Corrin!"He jogged up to her, as breathless as she was when she greeted him at night. 

She didn't respond but looked up at him earnestly.

From within his pocket, he withdrew a dried and pressed winter rose and placed it in her palm, the milky white had faded into a gentle soft purple playing against her skin. She smiled a rare smile, reserved only for him.

"These are my favorite...thank you."She said before pulling him in close.

Her favorite flower was a rose that really wasn't a rose at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the crappiest chapter I've written. I wasn't feeling it. There's also a Beauty and The Beast reference in here. ALSO takes place in chapter 20 of Revelations.

To Corrin, watching Takumi shoot a bow was just as good as watching Azura dance.There was such a beauty in how he carefully collected himself, his long elegant fingers shooting with such purpose. How Corrin wished to amass the amount of ambition he held within his fingers in her being.

The battlefield was not a place of beauty, that fact was undoubtedly true, he however, made it seem like a dance, the way he would sway around, ever so carefully calculating his next move.

She couldn't help but to stare at him, watching the ways his eyes would so carefully plan his next move, before with adept speed, leaping to his destination.

She herself wasn't a slouch on the field, and had proven her dexterity for fighting on more than one occasion, but nothing nearly as beautiful compared to what Takumi did. It was as if his fingers were magic, and she was sure they had a multitude of abilities that expanded past the use of the bow, in which she found herself continuing more and more willing to find out about for herself. 

The sexual tension between the two was ripe, and currently at a high as spring was starting to approach upon them, and with that came spring fever in which reduced the two into a sweaty mess of hormones, only craving each other's touch.

They each eyed each other as they fought, both taking notice of how the other worked, and willing to jump in to prevent any harm that may have come to each other at the hands of an enemy.  
They'd silently thank each other with a look before resuming their previous positions, at least that was the commonality in battles.

Today was a bit more different.

Despite all Takumi had come to care and respect about Corrin, her trust had proven once again to be a liability to everyone.  
He was the first one to notice her absence, as he was accustomed by now to her by his side, even during brief intervals of breaks. He sensed her leaving the site almost instantaneously, a deep gnawing darkness burrowing within the pits of his stomach as he soon came to the recognition that she was in grave danger. His heart rate raised and his mouth ran dry, his trained eyes searching through the tall stalks of grass to attempt to search for the curly mane of white hair and red eyes, a striking combination that should have appeared right away, but he was unable to seek.

He cursed under his breath as he realized the cause of her absence, making the pain in his stomach nag even deeper.  
The stupid fool.  
She had gone off with Anthony, of course.  
It couldn't be a coincidence that they were both conveniently missing at the time, but he wanted to doubt that even her trusting nature didn't extend this far.  
He briskly sprinted over to the spot in which he had last seen her sitting, praying to Naga that she would be around the area somehow.

This was the exact reason he didn't want to trust her, it was almost like she was trying to get herself killed by doing insane things time and time again, and then not learning from them.  
Why couldn't she be more sensible like Oboro, and stop trusting every last person that requested her unwavering trust?

Takumi tiredly rubbed his temples as he began to run through his mind where Anthony could have taken her.  
It would be too brash to rescue her alone, he needed assistance immediately, even Corrin wasn't invincible, and very well could die.  
The thought made his blood run cold as he envisioned her lifeless body, limp on the ground.  
No.

He couldn't let that happen, not when they had so much left to experience.  
Together.

He firmly placed his foot against the ground, preparing to seek out Ryoma and Xander when he heard it.  
His deft ears quickly identified the object he has stepped on.

His heart hurt.  
It was his rose.

So she knew.

Takumi picked the petal up, gingerly thumbing it as he began to attempt to concentrate on the wind. There was so little of it, there was no way the petal was blown over by chance. This had to be intentional.

He wasted no time in seeking out Xander and Ryoma, knowing that Anthony most likely had a hefty battle planned for them, one Corrin could not forego alone.

He panted from the sprint once he had stopped infront of them, each looking at him with uncertainty and confusion. What possibly could be so important?

"Corrin's...gone..."He wheezed.

Concern hit Ryoma like a splash of cold water waking him up from a nap, as concern nearly consumed him, unwilling to lose his sister again. Once was enough for him.

Takumi looked at Xander, watching him attempt to process the information as his brow furrowed deep in thought. He could tell Xander wanted not to believe him. Not because he didn't want to trust him, but because of the possibility Corrin could be hurt. Takumi knew exactly how he felt. They shared the same waves emotions.

"Are you sure of this?" Ryoma reaffirmed solemnly, his steady deep chestnut eyes boring into Takumi's.

Takumi managed to nod his head, his chest still heaving as he gasped for breath.

"Where is she?"Xander demanded.

Takumi froze as he began to ran the possibilities of her location in his head. The flower petal laid at the bottom of his pocket. Why was only a petal gone? What happened to the rest of the flower.

"I-I don't know."Takumi admitted weakly, sinking internally into that same familiar feeling that had consumed him since childhood. Inadequacy ran through his mind as he realized how little he had to contribute. What good was he?

"I don't know?"Xander echoed, his scrutinizing gaze bearing down on Takumi. 

In a few swift movements, Xander mounted his horse, looking mighty and powerful as he sat with his stoic determined gaze. What chance did Takumi ever have?

"I suggest we start looking. Now."He commanded, although glancing to Ryoma for approval to continue with his crusade to find Corrin.

Ryoma gave a slight nod before directing his attention to Takumi again.

"Why don't you lead the way brother? You know her better than any of us." Ryoma suggested, finding Takumi to be the best option to Corrin. The two undoubtedly had formed a bond unlike one Ryoma had ever seen before.

Xander's irritation was felt the moment the words left Ryoma's mouth. No one knew his Corrin. Not the way he did. Xander prepared to cut in, to correct them when Takumi cut him his own look of scrutiny before taking off again.

Takumi had no clue where Corrin was. He didn't have a sense based off Corrin, but there had to be something.  
For all his belittlement, she wasn't stupid, not really. Foolish but not stupid.

Takumi brought the petal to his nose and deeply inhaled while closing his eyes. In the distance, he could hear everyone else approaching, attempting to break his focus. But they wouldn't, not when her life was in his hands. He opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the grass filled field, using his trained eyes for something. Anything.

There it was. The second petal.

Takumi approached it warily, afraid to touch it in case it shattered, and without it, she'd be lost forever. Eventually, he tenaciously held it, staring down as he tried to locate the third petal. It was a cryptic message, it had to be. It was for him.

The sky grew darker continuously as they continued onto Corrin, Takumi's heart wildly racing as the possibilities ran through his head.

He had never known fear like this before. He always thought of his father and mother as invincible, untouchable. Their deaths were a surprise. A terrible dream he could never wake up from, but still a surprise. He knew Corrin, he knew how she fought, and he knew that she couldn't last forever. His own shortcomings were brought to the surface as he glanced back at Ryoma and Xander, the army eagerly following their command. Just for once, he wanted it to be him. To feel the gratitude and glory, for people to listen. Corrin listened...

More than ever he wanted to find her. To reprimand her for her ever so apparent stupidity that caused him so much trouble, to drink tea in her room while she brushed his hair. He wanted the good and the bad of her, even if the bad drove him so out of his mind. He loved her, she was his sister and family loved unconditionally. 

The wind picked up as the walk continued. Takumi raised a hand attempting to stop the artillery from continuing until Takumi knew the sights and sounds around them. It would be foolish to brashly walk in, who knew what awaited them around the corner.

Blood.

He smelt it, the metallic emanation heavily drifting throughout the air, and he prayed it belonged to whoever Corrin was contending with. His feet carried him to her as fast as possible, she would remain by his side as long as possible, she would continue being his annoyance, because without her, he had so little to fight for. No one to make him want to better himself, because he wouldn't be just the little brother of a noble king, and dragon princess. And without her, he would only fight against himself. 

He whisked, the wind fighting against him, whipping his long locks against his back.

He came to a halt, drinking in the sight as he began to plan his next move, relief exuberating within his very being at the sheer knowledge that he could stand next to her once again.

She was ok.

She was struggling though.

Takumi attempted to estimate how many Faceless she must have fought, judging by her appearance and stamina, both which were worn thin.

Blood trickled down from a cut on her lip, her left leg nearly crippled as it clashed against her will to remain standing, and her foot purple and swollen. She would have to resort to the dragon stone, something he knew she hated using.

A faceless began to charge at her, and she readied herself with a determination that remained unfounded and bold, willing to fight if it meant that her goal wouldn't be lost if she died in that moment. 

Takumi wouldn't let it proceed further, not like this.

With the final burst of stamina endogenous in him, he charged, equipping his bow as he made a bold leap infront of Corrin, drawing his arm back in order to shoot with the accuracy that he had worked so hard to perfect.

He felt it right away. The blade of the faceless had just grazed his arm enough to draw blood, but nothing debilitating enough to prevent him from continuing through with the shot that would end the faceless's miserable entity.

Red met tawny brown. Words weren't needed, not when they could talk through a look. 

"That's-"

"Corrin,"He breathed, a smile growing on his face, using his good arm to support himself up off the ground."You should know by now that we won't leave you alone to fight!" 

She returned the smile. As if she'd give up that easily. Perhaps she'd even make good on that almost kiss.

The smiles and reunion had to wait for another day though, a day when a battle wasn't to be had, and lives weren't at stake. Until now, they had a traitor to address.

\-----------

Corrin wringed the hot water out of the face cloth, her brows furrowed deep in concentration as Takumi watched her intently, sitting in his chair at her table.

His shirt laid carelessly on her bed, the tear and bloodstain ever apparent, both things Corrin had promised to fix. 

What she couldn't fix though was the inhibition Takumi felt sitting with a bare torso, something that he felt wasn't appropriate for a young unmarried woman to be viewing, even if she was his sister. It was inappropriate and wrong.

She obscurely approached, sensing the familiar hostility that he was so prone to emitting, as she knew that he wasn't fond of his current physical state or her touch. He had recently shrugged her touch off harshly whenever she attempted to touch him since the one night after the stars, the feeling of cold dejection returning to Corrin once again. He was so cruel.

"Just...hold still..."She whispered, tentatively moving the cloth to his arm. He already began to squirm, his muscles flexing as he clenched onto the arm of the chair. A feeling turned within Corrin as she bit her lip in admiration.

"That hurts!"He barked angrily the second the cloth met the wound for a second as he withdrew his arm. He held onto his wrist as he studied the laceration that faced infection if not clean, shooting Corrin a dirty glare.

"Well maybe if you stayed still it wouldn't hurt as much!"She snapped back, crossing her arms in defiance. He was so remarkably difficult, it almost wasn't worth the work to be with him his own pride prevented him from accepting help so much.

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't trust that cretin so easily and stayed in camp!"He clamored acrimonious, still irritated by her actions. She had snuck off without telling him anything, he thought she was better than that.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" She resounded.

"Now...hold still..."Corrin commanded as she took a hold of his forearm and laid it to rest once again on the arm of the chair. He flexed as he prepared for the oncoming sting of hot water, in which Corrin greedily took notice of, her eyes failing her will as she drank in the sight of him. He wasn't naturally fit or muscular, and certainly not as bulging in muscle as Ryoma or Xander, but he certainly wasn't lacking in them. His skin was taunt on his core, making Corrin's eyes trail down, curiously wondering what laid bellow. She knew of course, but she hadn't seen him the way he had seen her in the hot springs. 

His eyes curiously peered at her, making her snap back to her moral compass. To think of her brother like that was so astray from one should think. Her cheeks flushed, shame of her own burrowing deep in her. Takumi continuing to stare at her in intense questioning. He had never seen a woman look at him like that before. It was strange, and unlike anything he was used to, but it made him feel good. He was once again thought to be barren in looks compared to his brother, women often fawning over Ryoma while Takumi uncomfortably stood at the side, but the same look Corrin had on her face was the one those women wore, and this time, it was directed towards Takumi.

"By the way..."She breathed, he looked away in disinterest and inability to rapport the hungry look she gave him. It was too new and strange, both things Takumi didn't like.

"Thank you for saving me."She admitted, gratitude urging him to look over at her. He refused, his own blush growing.

"...You're welcome."He all at once muttered after a pause, not wanting her to see him blushing at her like this. He didn't need her to think that they were even for this.

Corrin returned to the basin, and this time, Takumi watched her. She really was a decent specimen of a woman. Her ass was so well formed and shaped, it was as if someone had allowed her to walk around with two well formed melons in her pants.

As per usual though, the attraction was extremely fleeting, and not to last the minute his eyes trailed upwards. He almost felt as her brother, it was his duty to inform her she was so lacking in hips, and maybe he could point her in the direction of someone who knew hip exercises to expand her hips, for the sake of the royal bloodline at the very least.

Once the facecloth was washed, she grabbed his shirt and a needle and thread, beginning to expertly sew it. Takumi had only seen such quick proficiency in hand maidens before, it took him aback a bit. 

"Where did you learn to sew like that?"He inquired. Corrin leaned back in her chair, her toes pushed against the floor as she hummed.

"There's not much one can do in a fortress like the one I grew up in other than read and sew when no one comes to visit."She replied, thinking back to her old room where she kept small projects hidden underneath her bed.

Takumi felt bad for her. He really did. Her childhood must have been so depressing, he could only imagine reading the same books over and over again, and having little else to do. It was unsurprising she clung onto Xander. The more he loved her, the more he came to visit.

"One time, I had ran out of cloth, and I promised Elise I would make her a doll. With no money, I couldn't send Felicia or Jakob out to purchase some more from town for me, so I ripped my curtains to make the doll. Xander was furious."She retold fondly as she finished with the shirt.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing much other than a stern talking to, and a warning Garon would be furious."She sighed, wary on the subject to bring Garon up. Takumi still hadn't eased up on the mention of evil from Nohr. It was a reminder she was once one of them, and still was in a way.

They both stood and Corrin helped Takumi into the shirt, which he felt was just as good as before. Perhaps she made up for her lack of hips with her ability to mend things with such ease.

Her hands fumbled as they attempted to button up his shirt. A sweat broke out on the back of Takumi's neck. Her hands brushed against his skin, they were so soft, and closer than any woman's had ever been. It made him nervous.

"I-I can do it!"He assured her as he took a step back, and yet her hand remained pressed against his chest before nearly leaping off.

"I'm sorry!"She stammered, returning to the basin to busy herself. 

What was he going to do with her? She was so unaware and clueless, it was almost charming. But it wasn't.

"Corrin..."He said darkly. "You do realize I'm a man, right?" 

She looked at him, clenching onto a the facecloth. She knew alright, and she wanted him to treat her like a woman.

"Y-yes brother."She whispered awkwardly, fixating on her rug, anywhere but him.

He strolled over to flick her forehead with a hefty chuckle.

"What am I going to do with you, you dolt?"He asked. Corrin brought the cloth to her chest, the water seeping through and leaving her skin cold.

"I'm uh...going to go on a hunt...I'm on dinner duty."He admitted embarrassed, bringing up his hand for a goodbye, she looked at him in silence, chewing on her lip as she mulled over the previous interaction.

"Takumi?"She called out.

"Yes?" 

"Be careful out there, it's still a bit chilly out there, and I don't want you to get a cold."She informed him simply before jogging over lightly in order to wrap a scarf around his neck, the wool making him itch, but grateful none the less.

Her hands wearily slid down to his chest, resting on his heart, where a steady beat resignated with her as if it were her own. It was so familiar.

Red met tawny brown once again, begging him to stay, if only for awhile. He couldn't fall back into this again, it was getting late.

His hands took ahold of hers and placed them at her sides, as he left with one final look, her cold hands still lingering on his chest.

They always lingered.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun beamed against the long golden stalks of wheat in the vast field where Corrin stood collecting the durum for bread.  
She inhaled the air, unable to get enough of it when it was so crisp and clear, unlike the stale ozone of the fortress that she had been forced to live in for so long.  
A year had passed since her escape, and it still felt only like yesterday she was reborn into the world, and allowed to feel sunlight or a fresh crisp breeze.

She extended her hand out, gently caressing the helms of wheat, watching the sun reflect off them so softly and purely.  
If only life could be as simple.

Corrin crouched down to pick up her basket with a pleasant hum, trying to rake through her mind for ideas in which she could mill the wheat into flour for supper, perhaps Jakob could help her.

Vivid violet met startling red and her she found herself at a loss for words or air.

"Little Princess..."He whispered softly, afraid to approach her, afraid she'd run away again. She instead let the basket fall to the ground, and approached him briskly, wrapping her arms around his neck as tightly as possible, afraid to let go for he'd become a fragmented dream.

"I'm so sorry..."She whimpered against his chest, still feeling the sting of resentment for failing to choose Nohr. For failing to choose him, especially after the vowed to only have each other.

Xander lovingly stroked her hair, inhaling her scent. She hadn't changed a bit. It was almost as if he could still feel her in his arms in the dark of night, aching to have her back with him once again.

"Shh, Little Princess, what's done is done."He hushed, tipping her chin up with his thumb so he could look at her once again. She was just as beautiful the day he lost her.

Her hand raised up to gently caress his golden curls that seemed to blend in with the field, the sun beaming down on him, allowing her to absorb him in once again.

Like clockwork memory, their faces drew together closer and closer, until finally their lips met, desperately pressing against each other as they attempted to make up for lost time. It wasn't the same though.

The electricity, the hunger, it was gone. How could something that was once so definite and so good fail to function?

It was like she was kissing someone else, someone hollow and not the man she had come to love. He however was absolutely enthralled, she even tasted the same.

Her hands traveled to his chest, gently pushing in order to halt him. 

"Stop."She gasped against his lips.

He immediately withdrew his mouth from hers, his forehead remained pressed against hers, eyes boring in as concern and hurt latched on.

"Stop?"He echoed. He was afraid this would happen. She was pushing him away for a reason, his Corrin would never do this to him.

"You're not ready, are you? I should have known..."He sighed, running his fingers through his hair as guilt manifested. He should have known that she wasn't quite as he remembered.

Corrin could hardly bring herself to nod, her heart was so shattered.She had spent so much time consumed by thoughts of him, thinking that she was in love with him, and still, there was a way for each other to be inlove, to be together again...and she couldn't bring herself to be with him. Her heart wanted someone else, and she longed for him to return to Nohr, where he belonged. She didn't permeate there anymore, and she failed to believe that she ever would again.

"You...you need more time. That's understandable."He assured her, unwilling to look at the doubt that was written on her face. She would return one day, and together, they would rule Nohr, just like they had always dreamed of. He wasn't himself without her, and she missed him. She had to.

"Take as long as you need Little Princess, for you I'd wait a million years."He said calmly, grasping her shoulder. She would come around."Never doubt it.'

His affections were unwavering, and movingly so. Corrin knew she could fall for him again, she knew she could return to Nohr as his bride like she once promised, but to do that, she would have to leave a new life she had built for herself...and Takumi...what would become of her brother? He would never forgive her. She could imagine his eyes on her across from the room. The sun reflect in the hazel she adored so much as he looked at her hatefully and unforgiving, she had left him. To break a vow to Xander would mean maintain a silent vow to Takumi to never leave, and to break a vow to Takumi would mean to break a vow of love to Xander. How could she decide between the unwavering love Xander would always hold, and the unconditional love her brother had finally agreed to surround her with.

Corrin moved forward to permit Xander a final chaste kiss, one she hoped would be different, that would make the decision for her...she felt no sparks or electricity, she felt the warmth and compassion, but not the same feeling that she had come to adore that only he could bring to her. She had found the same feeling in the warmth of smile from someone else though, someone who wouldn't have her.

She fell to her knees as soon as she had felt it safe once Xander left, and began collecting the wheat that had fallen when she had went to see Xander.  
She felt just as foolish as Takumi had made her out be.  
\-------

Her small hands ran over her lithe body with open palms before resting at her hips with a resounding sigh.  
She knew he always stared at them, and really, she didn't understand why.  
She had caught him more than once, drinking in the sight of her, his eyes undressing her as his eyes began to seek for more and more skin until they settled on her hips and the looks would stop. Why did they have to stop?

Corrin tentatively raised her chemise to reveal her nude body, studying it in the mirror as she attempted to see what prevented him from simply taking her.  
She had tried everything, she brushed up against him, pressing her ample breasts against his firm chest when he would allow them to embrace. She had mysteriously became more clumsy in sparring practice, always dropping something that would require her to bend down to get it.  
She revolted herself, acting so shamelessly and unladylike, what would someone say if they had discovered what she had been doing, and to her brother no less.

Her brother.

With a groan, she sat at the table and buried her face in her hands with a groan.  
She knew how wrong it should have felt, to have wanted him like that, but it didn't feel wrong, not at all.   
He even made her feel...right. Like her mistakes didn't matter, because they could be overlooked in the end.

Seducing him was wrong though, and it went against everything she was lead to believe.   
In her novels, the characters would only do the things she dreamed about doing with him once they had acknowledged their love for each other, and Corrin was certain she loved Takumi, just not in the same way the characters in the book loved each other.  
He would remain her brother, a man she would do anything for...anything...

"Ugh!"She moped as she threw her head back in annoyance.  
She simply couldn't think of him like that. She needed Naga, especially now that spring was upon them, and she felt her sexual frustrations grow.

Xander would be willing, she was sure of it, if only she gave the word, but she couldn't imagine herself with him. Not again.

Corrin returned to the mirror and once again raised the thin silk dress, looking over her shoulder to view the faint white scar that laid under her butt, a warmth of abashment growing in her chest.

She could still feel his mouth on her when it happened, the blood spurting out as the moment was ruined, and her bed sheets stained no matter how much she asked Felicia to scrub them. She wished she could forget that day.

Corrin licked her lips as she remember Xander's warm mouth in between her thighs, his tongue flitting in and out of her, and she remembered giving all of herself to him in that moment, becoming putty in his hands which he could will to do anything. It felt as if her body was going to melt she had never known such pleasure in her life before.

She considered for a second returning to Xander, if only to feel wanted and loved, but she could only imagine Takumi in the position Xander once laid.

Her conscience escaped her for a second, thinking of the way his muscles must move while grasping the bed sheets as she preformed the same act on him that Xander once preformed on her.

Nothing was stopping her from propositioning her brother, and no one would have to know. It could be their secret, and one they didn't have to speak about again.

Corrin inhaled as she closed her eyes, this wasn't her...it was someone else, she wouldn't ever think of her brother this way, yet her legs took control and carried her to Takumi. It was unearthly, like nothing she had ever experienced before. She knew lust, but not like this, not bold enough to sneak around camp in a sheer thing of a nightdress in order to seek out a man, only relying on scent alone.

He smelt of oak, like the forest, sake hindered on his breath from a couple of hours ago. It was like she was a dragon on the battlefield, her sense heightened to something she had never felt before.

The light within his tent flickered dimly in the darkness of night, and Corrin could smell him in there, a damp sweat on his skin.

Quickly and silently, she entered, closing the tent behind her as sufficiently as possible so no one else could enter.

He lit up the moment he saw her, it felt like she was the only thing that could make him smile like that. He was reading on his bed, a novel about kings and their history when he first saw her. He was thrilled, but why would she come so late at night?

Her eyes were wide, her pupils dilated like he had never seen on a person before, and she seemed absolutely raw and unhinged. He had never looked better to her, his shirt unbuttoned enough to expose his chest, casually leaning back on his eyebrows as he read.

Takumi sat up to get a better view at the women who stood before him, audibly gasping and trying to pull his eyes away. There had to be another blanket around here somewhere she could cover herself with...

"Corrin," He approached her, absolutely bewildered and concerned for her well being. "Are you ok?"

"Never...been better..."She panted, slowly lowering the straps of her chemise past her shoulders. 

He knew he should have stopped her, what else could she have been doing lowering the binding down like that. Everything within him told him that it was wrong, that she had to be corrected, and if someone were to walk in, they'd both be in trouble. But he couldn't. He could only watch as she shimmied out of the fabric and then step out of it, gracefully converging towards him, a shy blush on her cheeks.

He wanted to do the right thing and look up, anywhere but her, but his eyes betrayed him, as well as the growing sensation in his pants.

She was far more beautiful than he had remembered.

Her skin was so milky, nearly as white as her hair, which made the pink on her that much more lovely. Her perky erect nipples were the same color as the shade on her cheeks and lips, Takumi wondered what it would be like to taste them, to feel them pressed against his skin. Her breasts raised and fell with each breath, bringing him to attention of her decent chest size.  
Her stomach was firm, and muscles were beginning to show from so many core workouts. He had to respect a woman who took such good care of herself, she was strong, and as he had noticed before, very very flexible.  
Tonight, even her hips couldn't deter him. She was stunning in his eyes.

But this...as badly as he had wanted it, dreamed of it, it was wrong.

"G-Gods Corrin..."He sputtered, a new musk entering his nose unlike anything else he had smelt before."I...have a blanket here somewhere." He managed to get out. He was weak against her, she was able to grasp his wrists with ease and bring his hands to her chest, where he felt her warm skin against his calloused hands.

They were rough, and chafed against her skin, making her wince as he convinced himself to squeeze, feeling the instant connection his cock formed in response.

He had never felt anything like it before. They bounced and jiggled with so little effort, and yet, were still heavy in his hands. He knew it was childish to have such a fascination with her breasts, he knew their purpose wasn't to please him, yet they did so very much.

He attempted to withdraw, but her hands laid ontop of his forcing his hands to remain there, and from then on, he didn't resist the touch and stopped fighting against her.

With considerable force, she pushed him to the bed, which was quite a fall, and sat ontop of his stomach, confident yet still unsure.

His eyes traveled down to the white curls that would usually conceal her sex, but with the current position, revealed it to him instead.

He felt light headed as he eyed her womanhood, which was excreting the clear fluid that had been emitting the musky smell. This was all so incredibly new to him, it made his world spin. These were parts of a woman he was never supposed to see, things he was briefly told he'd experience after marriage, yet here she was exposing herself to him.

"C-Corrin! We can't do this what if-" He objected as she shifted her body so her sex laid ontop of his straining cock through his pants. He bit his lip, struggling to conceal a moan as he threw his head back.

"I...I want to taste you."She stated nervously, tantalizingly moving her hips. His head snapped back up so her could see her. He had known what she had meant, and yet it was like she spoke a foreign language that he couldn't understand.

She didn't wait for approval or objectification, grabbing the collar of his shirt to pull him up as she moved into a kneeling position, adrenaline coursing through her as she prepared for what was to come.

His hips involuntarily buckled to allow her to remove his pants and underwear with one eager movement as his cock twitched in delight as for what was to come.

Her eyes widened as soon as his dick sprang forth, free of the constraints of his pants and into her hungry gaze. She was pleasantly surprised to see his well endowed length, which made her come to the realization he was not in fact attempting to compensate for anything with the bow and the personality, he was quite well off.

Takumi battled internally, wanting not to watch, to get this done an over with, but a part of him couldn't help but to look at her as lust consumed her, and for him of all people. It was almost like a prize. She could have anyone, and she chose him. He watched her with morbid curiosity, enjoying each and every second of her.

"What are you waiting for?"He asked, self consciousness growing more and more apparent. He had enough of waiting, he had lain awake every night aching for her, he couldn't hold it off any longer.

She moved in cautiously, eyes squeezed shut as a shaking hand gently grasped his member. Takumi gasped before a guttural sound in his throat came out as a warm velvety tongue licked the top half of his length, lapping up the precum that ran down that would have elsewise ended up sticky in his silver curls of pubic hair, though slightly darker than the hair on his head.

It was salty and diluted, unpleasant to taste, but not unbearable as she swirled her tongue around the tip before wrapping her mouth around it, and gently sucking.

Takumi's fingers laced in her hair as she slowly warmed up to the unfamiliar activity, pulling her hair in pleasure, then pushing down, urging her to take more in. She did so slowly, sloppily attempting to move her hand up and down in an attempt to bring him to ecstasy.

It felt good yes...but...underwhelming. She was too slow, too careful, and her teeth constantly came far too close.

"Naga, Corrin just let me do it..."He groaned, gently removing her hand in order to replace it with his own, in which he did with a confidence. 

She removed him from her mouth with a 'pop' as she attempted to watch him, eyes wide and eager, as she felt her clit throb. She liked this, watching him like this.

Takumi openly gaped at her as he watched her own hand slide in between her legs, making her moan in between small giggles of knowledge, that he enjoyed her just as much as she enjoyed him.

The movement of his hand became more rapid as he watched her, his breathing turning ragged. He had known these feelings all too well, but not nearly like this. Never once had getting off felt so good.

He was surprised to feel that warmth return to his member, and the same hand, though slightly less clumsy take over, her mouth encompassing more and more of his length as her tongue laid flat in order to take more in, each adding to her growing nausea that she worked through.

His toes flexed, and his arms grasped at the sheets so tightly that a vein began to bulge out of his arms, adding to Corrin's arousal.

It was when she moaned for him that he was finished. Shooting his seed into her mouth in spurts, his hips thrusting forward as his body was reduced to a sweaty airy like mess he had never experienced in his time doing it alone. He couldn't tell if she was a Goddess or a devil for what she had done to him, as he doubted any other pleasure could measure to what Corrin had done to him.

He fell back, his dick still twitching as it left her mouth, the cum still sticky in her mouth.

It was so odd, salty, and sweet, and faintly alcoholic at the same time, Corrin didn't know what else to compare it to.

She laid next to him, sweat rolling off her breasts, which Takumi eagerly eyed, grabbing ahold of a breast and licking the beads off of her, allowing her back to arch as her fingers found a way into his hair.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto him, smiling against her skin as he felt her pert breasts push up against him. He was spent.

They fell into a comfortable position eventually, her index finger tracing his chest as he caressed her back, both attempting to comprehend what had just happened.

Both wanted to feel guilty, everything in their mind told them to feel guilty, to feel wrong, but how could something so good feel that wrong?

In sheer bliss, their clothing littered around the room, they dozed off to sleep, nude bodies unashamedly pressed against one another, happily sighing.

No one could disturb their happiness. Not tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for awhile! I've been sleeping instead of writing, and have just been busy. Also, I was thinking of doing a 'prequel' 'spin-off' type thing where I write about Xander and Corrin's relationship before revelation and where they fall back in love again instead of her falling for Takumi. Thoughts? Would anyone read it?

He was lucky to have the ears that he did. Through years of training, even from a distance, he could hear whoever was approaching. He had heard it all. The sound of a rabbit rustling through the grass, a bird in a tree, the gentle running of a river. All were noises he had absorbed, and let himself become apart of. The sounds of nature was Takumi's home, his calling. Although he was finding the soft breath on his side second to his favourite calling.

She was still asleep, even as morning dimly lit up the tent, invading the blissful darkness they had slept in. It had concealed the darkness of their actions, their sins, which Takumi was sure would haunt him forever. When he finally would take a wife, he would see Corrin, hear Corrin, not the woman beside him, and all too peculiarly as well, as he was certain he wasn't in love with Corrin. Lusted for her, yes. Cared deeply for her, yes. Loved her though? No.

Even in the sins of their actions, he failed to feel guilt or wrongness for what they did. He knew what he should have felt, and even wished to feel the gravity of his actions take place within, but he couldn't.

Turning onto his side with a yawn, he caressed her arm, fingers trailing around her body, eager to explore places he didn't dare dream of going before. She stirred, wiggling into his body closer as the tent held so little heat. Takumi smiled and laid his head back down, preparing for sleep again, until his ears heard it. Walking in the distance.

He couldn't be sure if the person's intent was to visit him, but he wasn't willing to take a chance and find out, exposing both him and Corrin. Takumi permitted himself one final glance at her before waking her up. She looked so...peaceful and serene, so much younger. It almost hurt to wake her up.

"Corrin..."He whispered quietly but urgently, grasping her arm with a squeeze. She stirred but remained asleep.

Takumi groaned, his patience wearing thin and his temper flaring. His bed was not a vacation.

"Corrin!" He barked, shaking her. She was awake but her eyes remained shut as she rolled onto her back, covering her face.

"Whaaaat?"She moaned.

"Someone's coming."He whispered anxiously, eyeing the entrance and then her.

Her eyes opened, bloodshot as horror and realization dawned upon her.

"Oh no...what do we do?"She asked, sitting upright as she attempted to comb her hair with her fingers quickly.

"Hide dummy!" He scolded, shooing her out of the bed.

"Right! Under the bed!" She exclaimed, jumping out from the covers.

"It's a futon." He sighed, rubbing his temples. She nervously jumped on her toes, hopelessly looking for a hiding spot.

"Uhh...uhh..."Corrin frantically moved around the tent, why did Takumi have to be so practical and keep things so minimalistic? Takumi felt his anger about to boil over. Could she ever think for herself for once?

"In the wardrobe! Right there!" He commanded, as he directed her with his index finger.

"Right!"She exclaimed in agreement before scuttling off to hide.

The closet was crowded, though not unbearable. His clothing with hung up and organized, although the clothing he had laid out was now no longer folded, as Corrin kicked it over when she jumped in.

Corrin desperately hugged herself, hoping to find a small degree of warmth in the cool closet, enviously eyeing the nightgown she had left discarded on the ground. Her hand reached up to cover her mouth, a desperate attempt to stop from crying out as the realization dawned upon her, that whoever was coming would most likely see the very obviously feminine clothing, and grow suspicious. A scandal would absolutely devastate Takumi. They might think the worst of him if they saw that, and Corrin would hate to give him a reputation. Not only that, but Takumi would definitely hate her forever. She wanted to yell out to him, to run out and scoop her clothes up, anything but watch Oboro enter the tent.

There was something about the way the two looked at each other that Corrin had felt put her stomach at unease. She knew they liked each other, everyone knew that, but the looks they were giving to each other was past a schoolyard crush. Corrin suspected the two were falling for each other, something that sent Corrin into a cold sweat. Of course she wanted her brother to be happy, he deserved that. Yet...she couldn't help but want him to look at her like that instead of a piece of meat. Oboro was pretty, yes, but what did she have that Corrin didn't? No familial relation. That's what she had.

"Lord Takumi."She chirped happily, approaching the futon with papers under her arm.

Corrin huffed in jealousy as the two looked at each other, enamoured with the person in front of each other, while she stood cold and isolated in a musky armoire. Their interaction could prove to be lengthy, as she was sure Takumi had forgotten about her already. The smell made Corrin gag, what was he hiding in here?

Peeking through the cracks, she saw Oboro sit on the edge of the bed, Takumi enthusiastically talking to Oboro like he never would Corrin. Her efforts last night were useless, as she only received cold chafed nipples in the morning, and an impending leg cramp that was threatening to set off any second. Corrin needed to sit.

As cautiously as she could manage, she began to find somewhat of a sitting position, settling in a corner next to a box were a bow poked out. Corrin hummed happily as she peered over at it. It was just as she had thought. It must have been Takumi's training bow. She looked out once again to find the two still deeply engrossed in each other. A peek at the bow wouldn't hurt, and she did intend on putting it back.

As stealthily as possible, she removed the bow, laying it on her knees as she inspected the carefully crafted work she was sure her father had commissioned for Takumi. Her brother had even carved his initials into it. It was so strange to think of a younger more carefree Takumi, a child.

What else did he have in here?

The books ended up being the cause of the musty smell which Corrin despised, most of which were old and boring, based off Hosidan history, exempt for one scandalous photograph of a shrine maiden with her kimono gaping open to reveal supple breasts, in which Takumi kept as a bookmark. Corrin stifled a chuckle. He really was a man deep down.

Upon further inspection, she found a patchwork doll, falling apart at the seams. The fabric and patterns were exquisite, yet the sewing itself was comparable to an inebriated child. She gently touched the arm, which threatened to drop off the doll, thumbing the nub in which there was supposed to be a hand. She felt stitching, in which a C and T was worked into the doll. She stared at it, squinting to identify the meaning of the letters. It was definitely the work of a child, as no adult could have made this. Corrin laid her head back as she thought, muttering through her repertoire of of words that began with those letters. She couldn't find any that made sense when put together, but children were puzzling.

"Wait. Could it perhaps be...no Takumi wouldn't keep anything like that."She whispered under her breath, inspecting the doll further, repeating their names over and over again in her head.

She held the doll to her chest as her heart filled, memories rushing back. She had made the doll, and he had kept it. Despite how he acted, he truly did care for her. After all that happened, she was certain that he would have destroyed her previous belongings, as he made sure she felt his hate and anger after their mother died, as he felt Corrin was the one to blame, yet, he kept it. It was as if he tried to hate her, but couldn't bring himself to. Something within him prevented the rage and hatred to overtake him, to kill her, as she became vulnerable time and time again to him. Something within him cared.

Corrin had to hold back the tears as she continued to search through her brother's box, feeling the guilt nag at her to stop looking and to respect his privacy, as she knew his wrath would be overwhelming if he were to find out what she had done. But she couldn't stop, not after the doll. He had so many secrets hidden within himself that were revealed in the box, she needed to know.

A simple shogi set was removed and gently set aside, with only a few flimsy pieces of paper at the bottom with a set of paper, and an unopened letter with his name on it, sealed with the Hoshidan crest. Her fingers brushed against the paper, scooping them up to inspect them in a pile, her eyes darting to gauge how much longer Oboro and Takumi would be speaking. She seemed to not have much time, so her snooping would have to be brief. Corrin set the doll down, and turned the pictures over, gently laying on her knees, as her breath hitched at the sight.

It was her.

All of the paper in the chest had been drawings of her, his neat and beautiful writing on the back, detailing the event of the day in which the picture was drawn, a journal of sorts, as he described how he felt, and how she looked.

Her eyes drank in every last word, reliving the moments once again, feeling his anguish and anger that she had picked up on, but never quite realized he felt so intensely. She wanted to go forth and ask him about his writing and drawing, what had they all meant, why he did it if he despised her so, why her out of all people, and not the woman infront of him that he had claimed to like so much?

Her eyes scanned the drawings once more. They were magnificent, almost as if they were the work she would have seen whilst living in the fortress, they were breathtaking, and every single one was of her. They all caught the innocence and hope she held in her eyes, the way her long hair flowed behind her, and most of all, they had her smile.If only he could forget her smile and erase her from his memories. Maybe then being with her wouldn't be so hard; if only he could forget it all and start anew.

Finally, the letter laid in her hands. His name on it was written with a delicate feminine hand, light and airy, one no man could possess.

Remembrance failed her as to where she had seen such writing before, as her mind began to seek for a match. The seal eliminated a majority of the army, as only someone in the family would use it, but why did it remain unopened and at the bottom of a box? Her thumb nail edged underneath the wax, preparing to push up and find out, licking her lips in anticipation, and praying Takumi would forget about the letter he had stashed away.

The sound of fabric startled her, the delicate silk swooshing in the air, making her eyes snap up as alarm set in.

Oboro held the nightgown in her hands, her lower lip sucked in as she came to the realization that the man she had loved so fiercely had been with another woman, as evident by the crisp color in the gown, and the lingering smell of perfume and ivory soap.

She managed to take a few steps back, disbelief shrouding over her. No...he was too good, too pure for a woman to have been with him like that, it simply wasn't possible. Her eyes met his, hoping he could disprove what she had initially thought, to put her faith back in her.

He placidly sat in the futon, his mind swimming with the possibility of shame coming to his mind at the thought of Oboro spreading the word he spent the night with a woman, unwed. He couldn't bear that, not as the second son, it was mortifying to think of what they'd say, what they'd remember him for after he died, and all after the years he had spent working, just to be remembered as something more than the third brother, than insignificance. Now he would be remembered as the brother who had a whore, who brought shame, and no character. His eyes couldn't lie to Oboro, he tried, but he couldn't. He didn't love her like he once thought he did, but he did care for her tremendously. The pain in her already was devastating to him, he hated seeing her like that. Only an idiot would take her for a fool and lie to her, he couldn't cause her more pain to her.

Her hands gripped the fabric tightly, her knuckles turning white, tears threatening to run out had she not cried all of them before at the loss of her parents. The nightgown fell to the floor, like vivid ribbon in the dark night, pooling at her feet, and back on the ground where it had resided the night previously.

"I-I have to go." She said coldly, abruptly, before leaving as fast as possible. She couldn't be angry at him for this, she had no reason to, she was not his, and he was not hers. She was her retainer, that was all...It didn't stop the pain though.

"Oboro!" Takumi cried after her, reaching although she had already left. It was all over.

Corrin watched him fall down, covering his hands with his face as he groaned, allowing his hands to proceed up further and pull at his bangs at frustration and anguish. She placed the contents back where she found them before tentatively pushing the door open, the creaking noise echoing through the tent. He was aware of her, yet he failed to acknowledge her.

It only took a few movements for her to sweep across the floor and dress herself before rushing to his side, for the first time feeling fearful of him and what he was capable of. She had felt his anger before, every time she was aware he was annoyed with her, but she had never felt acrimony quite like this. It emitted out of him like downpour on a Nohrian day.

"T-Takumi..."She meekly whimpered, resting her hand on his, which was tangled up in his hair, her other cupping his face, beckoning him to just look at her, for something within him to reach her.

With considerable speed and force, he pulled her ontop of him, tightly crushing her petite wrists in his hands, his muscles flexing as he allowed no room for escape or movement. Fear ignited within Corrin, as she became aware of his asperity at full capacity, and what he intended to do to her. She sat on his lap as he rose to sit with her, his forehead pressed directly to her, the sweat plastering his hair to his brow, as a growl emitted from his throat. His dust eyes which she had become so accustomed to seeing warmth and loveliness within were hollow and rage filled. Empty.

"You..." He growled. His breath hit her skin and she winced. She knew she could protect herself, she knew it only took a few movements to remove herself from him, and yet, she remained, under his eye and grasp. She failed to believe her Takumi could hurt her. He wouldn't, that wasn't the man she knew.

"You are a wicked woman." He snarled before pressing his lips to hers with desperation and hunger she had never known before. It caught her off guard, everything within her wailing within itself to remind her of the wrongness of this move, to have felt the want and desire within him that she reciprocated, yet she returned the kiss as eagerly as it was given.

It was long and voracious, so much so, it made her lips hurt, as he pressed his as tightly as possible against hers, just feeling her for a moment, wanting her if his name was going to go down. If he was going to be reprimanded for what he did last night with her, he wouldn't let it go by without worth.

They parted, both panting as they attempted to hold onto that one moment they both shared, wishing they could live in it forever, to be in a world they created, just the two of them. Yet they both knew that was impossible.

"Why...must I care for a wicked woman..." He respired as his face fell to her chest, his warm breath still melting into her skin. He held her wrists still, unwilling to let go. She rested her chin on the top of his head, knowing the damage she had caused, the dereliction reminiscent in the back in her mind and gut, as she began to understand what was to come if Oboro were to speak of what she had found. 

Her wrists were released in order for his hands to seek her hair and a hip, both of which he tightly held onto, securing her body to his, afraid she would leave. She cupped his face, pursuing the eyes she had come to adore so much, hoping to answer his question, to validate him. He didn't need that though. 

He needed her.

Words failed them, so they spoke once again with their lips pressed to each other, each holding on as tightly as possible, aware the tent may open again at any second, and that anyone could discover them. That it wouldn't just be him in trouble, it would be her as well. She didn't care. The war didn't matter right now, no one else mattered but them in that sweet sweet moment. She attempted to pull away, but the hand on her hip pushed her back in again, forcing her to remain connected to him, his lissome fingers knotting deeper and deeper into her long hair. 

"Don't leave." Takumi pleaded through barely parted lips, just long enough to murmur that then return to her. Corrin's thumb pressed against his elegant high cheekbone, deepening the kiss only for a minute longer before removing herself from him.

"Someone might come in." She panted, motioning to the entrance. He laid back down with a hum, his head spinning as he ached to feel her again. Her warm hands pressed against his still bare chest, looking down at him contently. She still was almost unbelieving of what he had just done. She rolled off of him, laying next to him, wrapping an arm around his chest as she snuggled in.

"Oboro won't tell anyone about what happened. She respects you too much. She's a wonderful girl."She mused out loud. His heart twinged in pain at her name. He pictured her face and winced before looking at Corrin and feeling all worry evaporate. This was such a new feeling...he didn't know what it was, his chest had never felt such a warmth grow through it, it was like his heart was fluttering like an uncaged bird. He swallowed hard, rationale setting through.

"You need to make things right." He commanded, watching her as he leaned on his elbow, his chin resting on his palm.

"What?" She sputtered with a scoff. He toyed with the flimsy strap of her nightgown, pulling it down just enough so he could peak at a breast from where he laid.

"Hmph." Takumi watched as she raised an eyebrow, peering up at him with those big red orbs.

"If you only took a few seconds to put this silly little outfit on, I wouldn't have to worry."He snapped. She moved up, a boob escaping the gown, which his eye immediately caught. She tilted his chin with her index finger in order to ensure he kept his gaze on her face, not her chest, as she attempted to retort that the issue truly laid with him, not her. She couldn't. Not when she cared so much about him, and even Oboro. She felt for her.

With a groan she pushed herself off the futon, feeling Takumi's mind at work as he planned his next move, what he could do to ensure this was kept their secret. He was smart, he knew what move to make. Corrin tilted her head over her shoulder, looking at him one final time. They knew the gravity of what they did would come with incredible consequences if they chose to pursue the relationship. Had they not kissed, things would have been fine, but it all truly began with that kiss. He nodded at her. It was so incredibly wrong on so many levels. They both knew it and both didn't care. And so on their lives, they vowed, they wouldn't let anyone know. This was past love. This was desire, raw and in a way pure. The fire only burned for each other.

They were in too deep now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hoping to put the lemon in the next chapter. Is that too soon? Idk.

The water from the well was cool and refreshing, it managed to wake Corrin up some, and hopefully allow her at the very least to look more alert. She knew that it was extremely unlikely that Oboro would suspect her as her brother's lover, yet Corrin couldn't permit her appearance to look so utterly sleep deprived and unraveled. She nervously raked her fingers through her hair in a final attempt to tame it, and fidgeted with her armor. Corrin caught her reflection in the pail, a resounding sigh echoing through the well in which she had just withdrawn the water from.

On one hand, she didn't look as badly as she had when she had arrived home, yet she failed to still look herself. Her eyes were sunken in, dark purple hanging bellow in bags as a reminder of how little she slept, her hair combed, yet still wild and frizzy from the heat of the tent. She was lead to believe that after the night she had, she would be a radiant glowing goddess Takumi would be glamoured with, as the men often were in her erotic novels after spending the night by their beloved's side. She could only imagine how she must have looked in the morning.

Now where would a woman like Oboro hide at a time like this? She hardly knew anything about her other than the fact she was lethal with a spear, and devoted to Takumi. Not only that, but she often didn't take notice of Oboro in the first place unless duty required it. Not because she disliked her. It was quite the opposite. It was more through a healthy intimidation of Oboro that Corrin avoided her. She still knew that Oboro held a healthy wariness and dislike for her and her Nohrian siblings, which made any conversation with her awkward and unpleasant. Corrin understood Oboro's disdain for the people of whom she grew up with, it was certainly a justified hate, as Corrin was certain that in her situation, she wouldn't feel too dissimilarity, yet a certain relationship blossoming couldn't help but catch Corrin's eye. Oboro had begun to warm up to Silas, the two creating a unique kinship on the battlefield, and even a mutual respect. Corrin had to wonder when the two would begin to become closer as more than comrades, something that seemed to be inevitable at this point in time. 

Corrin's head hurt, and she really didn't feel like seeking out a conversation in which she knew in all certainty, Oboro would most likely ignore her. She would continue to seek her out later, perhaps when she looked more suitable. In the mean time, Corrin would head to the arena to train. All of her time spent with Takumi had caused her to fall behind slightly in her training, something she absolutely couldn't afford. As a leader, Corrin couldn't rely on her friends or siblings to save her, they weren't always going to be there. She had to become more self reliant, more dependable, and that wasn't going to happen if she spent all of her time lazing around with her brother. She headed to the arena, rubbing her eyes attempting to escape the fog of tiredness her mind had confined her to.

\--------------------

The minute she entered the arena, she could taste the dust that had been stirred up through movement. Someone had been training here. It was as if it was a sandstorm, whoever was inside was kicking up so much dust through training, it took Corrin awhile to proceed forward to attempt to identify the person. She had to blink, attempting to adjust her eyesight, only able to identify a flurry of orange and royal blue in a quick moving furry as it leaped brilliantly through the air. Corrin was able to identify Oboro almost immediately once she landed on the ground, letting the dust settle slightly, her dark hair stuck to her brow with a combination of dirt and sweat. Their eyes met, startling Corrin instantaneously as Oboro's sharp titanian eyes narrowed in scrutiny, her nose wrinkling in disgust. Corrin coughed nervously as the dust laid bland and chalky in her mouth, slightly volatile in her Oboro's company. 

"What do you want?" Oboro sneered, resting her free hand on her hip as she studied her leader, enjoying the aura of skittishness that Corrin was admitting. Corrin looked around fidgeting but well natured.

"I wanted to talk." Corrin replied with a smile, attempting to ease the tension. Oboro scoffed and began to resume a defensive stance as she prepared to attack the training dummy.

"Imagine that, a Nohrian wants to talk!" She bitterly cackled. Corrin looked at her feet in shame. "Aren't your people a little bit more accustomed to savagely fighting instead of talking? I'm training now, leave me alone." She snapped bitterly, running the end of the spear through the chest of the dummy. Corrin crossed her arms watching in awe of her precision. Oboro turned around, looking at the other woman speculatively.

"I said leave me alone. Nohrian scum." She bit, removing the spear out of the dummy violently. 

"Why not spar with me then?" Corrin inquired, sauntering over to the weapon rack. Oboro froze.

"You want to fight me?" She asked mockingly, watching Corrin decide which weapon to use.

"Yes. And if I win, you sit and have tea with me." Corrin replied plainly, taking her own spear in order to be at the same advantage as her opponent. Oboro smirked, waltzing to the center of the arena.

"You're on." Oboro purred. Both took stance, each with their own confident smirk although uncertainty sank down in the pit of their stomachs. Oboro was brilliant with a spear, perhaps the best in the army, but Corrin was a much more skilled warrior. Each had different strengths and abilities, and if they took a second to put aside differences, they could be an unstoppable force.

It was Oboro who lunged first, nearly jolting Corrin's side, had Corrin not decided to run forward instead of jump, allowing her to gain more air and leap over the spear, and land steadily onto her toes and rush forward with the pole of her own spear clashing against Oboro's much as she would do with a sword. It took only a light kick from Oboro to release herself from the heavy weight of Corrin's strength, making her sparring partner stumble back some, losing balance. Oboro began to confidently approach, unaware she could win so easily, snickering.

"I'm going to make you eat your words Nohrian Princess..."She seethed, going for her hand in order to make Corrin lose grip of the weapon. Corrin narrowed her eyes, able to sense her next move, lowering herself to the ground and pulled her arm back before catapulting the spear in the air, passing over Oboro and landing in the ground. 

Oboro couldn't help but look as it flew by, attempting to asses why she would throw her fighting resource before she noticed the white flurry rolling on the ground and through her legs before emerging to grab the spear. Corrin laughed triumphantly as she stood, pointing the spear she had taken from the ground at her opponent.

"I'd like to see you try." Corrin replied, dancing around in a circle on her toes, moving with enough speed and procession that whenever Oboro attempted to hit, she would miss.

"Stop playing games and fight me!" Oboro bellowed with a growl, taking the chance to run out of the loop Corrin had created.

They faced each other, each a mess of dirt and sweat, both determined to defeat the other. No more games, just them. Each ran at each other, Corrin attempting to aim a kick at Oboro's thigh which Oboro was able to deflect with the shaft of the spear and nearly scoop Corrin underfoot. Corrin withdrew her leg, deflecting a stab that would have came in contact with her shoulder and left her dominant arm unusable. Oboro growled in frustration, jumping back and then running forward attempting to bring up enough dirt to confuse the Nohrian fighter and take away her sense of sight. Oboro positioned the pole, ready to bring it down with alarming force once her feet made contact with the ground, but instead was greeted to a struggling for air in mid jump. She was brought the ground with alarming force, her head banging against the ground as she choked, desperate for any oxygen. Oboro gagged once the air was granted to her once again, hardly unable to take any in as a foot pressed on her chest, unable to make any further move. As the dust settled, she met those rose colored eyes, challenging yet passive as they wished for acceptance.

"...You...win..."Oboro panted, rasing her arms in a surrender, displeased with the outcome, and devastated with herself. She thought she was better than this...

Corrin removed her foot and extended her hand, to which Oboro hesitated but eventually gripped and allowed herself to be pulled up by her leader. Oboro was surprised when she looked at Corrin. She failed to seem triumphant, but instead seemed upset. Almost sorry. Oboro wondered why, as it was only a sparring victory. It was humiliating to be defeated by Nohrian scum such as Corrin, but she wasn't injured, so why did an ascendancy upset Corrin so much.

Corrin rushed to return the spear back to the rack, guilt swarming her all at once. She couldn't bear to look at Oboro knowing that she was the reason behind her hurt and pain. She had taken Takumi away from her, someone who was seemingly her reason for living, and Corrin had done it all so selfishly. Yet, she couldn't withdraw the relationship that her and her brother had kindled. She wished she could, yet, the very thought of him with another put Corrin on edge in a way she hadn't known. He was hers now, and she wouldn't share him. Oboro brushed the filth off her chest, eyeing Corrin as she nervously shifted around, attempting to clean the arena to the best of her ability. 

"This is a special material I'm wearing, it's very hard to get the stain your dirty foot left off it." Oboro fumed irritably as she approached Corrin, begrudgingly preparing herself for tea.

"I'll wash it myself then." Corrin replied quietly, still guilt riddled as she remembered the look on Oboro's face in the morning when she saw the nightgown on the floor. 

Oboro felt unease beside Corrin as they walked out of the arena and into the light. A nagging thought suggested Corrin's Nohrian heritage took part, yet that wasn't it. She wasn't fond of the land that Corrin hailed from, but if Corrin wanted to kill her, she would have done it already. Corrin was uncharacteristically silent, and for once held an aura of seriousness. She was so unlike herself, it almost scared Oboro. What could possibly be upsetting Corrin so much to only look at the ground, brooding to herself?

"That was a good fight. You're very talented." Corrin finally mustered, forcing a smile as she looked at Oboro. Oboro blew air irritably.

"I would have won had I not been training previous to you coming over. I didn't have nearly enough stamina for a fair fight." Oboro snapped bitterly, shoving her fists in her pocket. Corrin's smile grew a bit, at least this time more genuinely.

"And yet you still follow me to tea." Corrin mused, watching the run reflect off Oboro's long silky hair. 

"Well...an agreement is an agreement." Oboro replied, falling a step behind in order to let Corrin lead her to the mess hall in which they could prepare the tea.

Corrin went straight to the kitchen, boiling some water and packing a tin of shortbread in the basket with another tin of matcha powder, as she could say with confidence that Oboro would hate the breakfast tea that Corrin grew up with in the fortress that she loved so much. Oboro leaned against the counter, watching Corrin's every move to ensure that she wouldn't be poisoned.

"Now...I know this isn't Jakob's tea, but I think it's pretty good." Corrin chirped as she put the basket on her arm and grabbed Oboro by the wrist, leading her outside in which Oboro responded with a groan, withdrawing her wrist, reminding herself mentally to scrub it with soap the next available possibility.

They sat under the shade of a tree in camp, each sitting on their legs with a cup infront of them, letting the breeze cool off the tea for them, only the sound of leaves rustling to provide noise. How would Corrin start a conversation with her about what happened? She couldn't just come out and say she knew what happened this morning, and she couldn't not talk about Takumi. At the very least, she wanted to secure her belief that Oboro wouldn't speak of what she saw, and if she were to speak about her knowledge of the gown, Corrin could perhaps dissuade her from speaking further.

"You know Oboro..." Corrin sighed, leaning against the trunk of the tree "You really are a worthy opponent. My brother's lucky to have you." Corrin watched as Oboro's face lit up and then fell at the mention of Takumi, pink dusting her cheeks.

"Yeah...lucky..."Oboro muttered, blowing at her tea to cool it down. Corrin leaned forward, feigning surprise and concern. She felt awful. Deceit didn't come easy to her, and Oboro didn't deserve to be lied to.

"I..."Oboro began, wanting to speak, to hear a feminine voice reassure her, to tell her she was enough, but she couldn't, not to a Nohrian like Corrin. 

"Oboro, my brother trusts me, isn't that enough? If he trusts me, why can't you as well?" Corrin inquired, licking her lips in anticipation of Oboro snapping at her. Instead Oboro sighed, she hadn't spoken to a real girlfriend since her mother died.

"Corrin...have...you ever loved someone to have them not love you back?"Oboro finally relented, looking off sadly feeling the wound reopen. Corrin hummed, munching on the shortbread.

"No..."Corrin finally replied, nodding her head understandingly as to what was to come.

"I...think Lord Takumi loves someone else."Oboro said in a hush, bowing her head sadly. Corrin once again pretended to be shocked by this news, feeling her heart sink deeper and deeper as she maintained the charade.

"I mean, we never were lovers or said anything but...I just thought..."Oboro trailed off, sipping at her tea. It tasted like ashes she was so upset.

"How do you know this?"Corrin inquired, placing her hand ontop of Oboro's attempting to reach the motherly intent and love that she had experience with Camilla.

Oboro bit her lip, deep in thought. She was devastated, it was like her entire world came crashing down on her. All of Oboro's life, since her parents died, it had been all about Takumi. She trained for him, she waited on him, listened to him, and yet it wasn't enough. She could never be enough for him, yet she cared. She cared more deeply than she could express, and the idea of his name being run into the ground, of it being dirtied at her hands. There was no crime in him loving someone else, no matter how much it hurt. Loving someone meant their happiness was at more value than yours, so she hoped whoever had his heart, made it worth it.

"I just know..."Oboro finally said. She couldn't bring Takumi down like that.

Corrin wanted to weep, to hug Oboro, to apologize and beg for forgiveness for what she did. She had hurt this woman to which seemed to be a great deal, and she wasn't angry. Corrin resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands, just wanting to feel good, to feel clean again, as the entire affair made her feel dirty, unclean, not like herself. And she hated it. She hated sitting next to a woman who bravely confessed her heartache and pain, and Corrin had to lie, to pretend like she didn't know. She wished Oboro would hate her, it was so much easier than this. 

"I'm so sorry." Corrin managed finally, running her fingers through her hair, a habit she had picked up from Takumi. She really was sorry too, more than words could express. Oboro forced out a smile, sensing the sincerity, something she hadn't thought she would ever find in her leader. Oboro began to see Corrin in a new light. More capable, more strong, more...human.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. I'm the fool for falling in so deep."Oboro reassured.

It felt as if Corrin's heart stopped completely, like her lungs couldn't grasp the concept of breathing anymore. Whoever the enemy was, she was so much worse than them. She was a lie. The sound of her heart pounded in her ears, and she was sure at this point, Oboro was talking, as she could hear a small drone underneath the loud rapid heartbeat. She needed to get away from Oboro, before she said something that she really regretted.

"Silas!" Corrin blurted abruptly. Oboro's cheeks once again flushed. Corrin's intuition was right. Oboro had a growing affinity for Silas, and rightfully so.

"W-what about him?" Oboro stuttered nervously. Corrin leaned forward, preparing to confide in Oboro.

"I think he likes you."Corrin whispered with a small smirk. The growing grin on Oboro's face managed to alleviate the guilt some, as she knew that for a second, the mere idea of Silas was enough to distract Oboro. As quickly as the smile came, it vanished, replaced with a scowl, attempting to disguise her happiness.

"And why should I care if some Nohrian knight likes me?" Oboro pouted, crossing her arms. Corrin smiled knowingly as she collected the cups.

"What! Why are you smiling like that!" Oboro nearly yelled, rising up with a huff.

"Nothing nothing..."Corrin sang before looking up at Oboro. "Thank you for coming out with me. I liked talking to you."

It was Oboro's turn to feel the warmth rise through her chest and then her mind set ablaze. It was real, it was...kind.

"Yeah..." Oboro agreed, wishing to say more but unable to, and settled for just granting Corrin a smile before taking her leave.

\---------

The bath felt like absolute heaven. Corrin was almost sure she had died it felt like such absolute bliss, especially while walking back to her room with the breeze tantalizing against her hot skin. The hot springs were only across from where Corrin resided, so without shame, and especially in the darkness of night, she could leisurely stroll home in a robe, drying her hair with a towel. Her favorite nights were nights like these, nights that she felt warm, at comfort, something she had never felt before or at least in a long time. It was almost reminiscent of how she felt as a child, although she couldn't connect a clear memory, she could connect a feeling. The feeling she never got to know in Nohr, one she was desperate to reconnect to. To be held like she was back home, the feeling in her mother's arms. Corrin entered her room, locking the door behind her and ruffling her hair one final time with the towel as she attempted to remove the excess moisture from her hair before discarding the towel beside her. 

Tawny brown met florid red, searching each other, hungrily taking in the sight of one another with the little light that the moonlight illuminated. Both remained stuck in place, Corrin's lips slightly parted as she watched her lover's eyes travel up her body and settle on her face. He was reading one of her books from the look of it, placidly sitting at the table, his long silver hair tied up in it's typical ponytail to avoid it getting in his way. She was unaware that silver could ever be so brilliant in the light like this, nor could the beautiful fawn of his eyes catch in the light of the moon, making them so vibrant and alive. He was almost beautiful, his skin was so soft, and his cheekbones were so refined, it was almost as if someone molded them to perfection. Corrin wished she herself was as beautiful.

Takumi watched as she sashayed over, her breasts bouncing as they were lose in her robe, her hips swaying side to side as she approached him. He eagerly licked his lips, setting the book aside and leaning forward in his chair. It was almost as if her eyes glowed in the darkness of the night, it was unnerving, like nothing he had ever seen before, it was almost like holding a ruby to the sun, watching the reflection off of it, clear and shining. She truly was a beautiful woman to him, especially when she looked at him like that. Like he had never been looked at before, like it was him and only him, that he was the only man who mattered. She stood before him, a hand grasping his shoulder as he peered up at her, marveling at how flawless and white her skin was. 

"I read one of your books..."He whispered, his hand caressing the middle of her chest and then down to the ribbon of the robe.

He was shaking, still unsure, tentative to touch her. She looked so fragile with skin so porcelain, it was almost as if he felt he could break her. He didn't even know if it was ok to touch her skin, it just felt right. So soft. Goosebumps began to spread across her skin, shuddering at his gentle touch. His fingers were cold against her warm skin, and when he touched her, it was so gentle. She liked it. She liked the hesitation and the uncertainty. She didn't want skill, she didn't want someone who knew what they were doing. She wanted him, she wanted mistakes and hesitation and softness.

Corrin eyed the novel on the table, recognizing the soft sultry pink of the novel in which she had spent so many nights reading. This was one Caladorie had given her, about an ancient princess and her ninja guardian, who fell in love while escaping the enemy. He had read over half of the book, judging by the sight of it open on the table, mocking her. Takumi smirked up at her, watching her cheeks flush nearly the shade of her eyes at the thought of him knowing just how shameful her books were. She was cute, looking so flustered like that. Corrin considered bringing up the picture she found in his closet in retaliation, though bit her tongue, as bringing up the picture would mean Takumi knowing that she looked through his belongings.

"The ninja...in your book, Naoki, he did something interesting to Noriko...something I've never heard of before..."Takumi murmured, his hand trembling as he untied the sash and opened up her robe to reveal her to him. He was still so unsure, so afraid, it had to be a dream, having her in front of him like this. Corrin resisted the urge to cover herself, embarrassed of the way his eyes drank her in. Last night was filled with so much passion and fury that she could hardly remember what happened, or if she exposed herself to him fully. 

The goosebumps spread all throughout her body, her nipples standing erect with the cold nip of the air, only Takumi's hot breath on her chest as a source of warmth as his fingers trailed up to her shoulders, pushing the robe off and letting the silk pile to the ground. Corrin yelped as his hands slid down her back, feeling chills like she had never felt before run up her spin as he firmly grabbed her ass, pulling her in closer, his shaking lips pressed tightly against her warm skin. Takumi could never grow tired of seeing Corrin nude infront of him, each time he noticed something new about her body, now with the opportunity to taste every inch of skin he desired to claim. For someone so small framed, she really was a voluptuous woman, had she not have had such lackluster hips, she would be a near goddess. She was so toned and fit, her breasts such a pleasant size yet perky, and such a wonderful ass that he had thought felt even better to touch. Corrin rolled her neck, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt herself melting in his hands, her hands playing with the collar of his shirt as she attempted to undress him. Takumi grabbed hold of them, squeezing tightly. 

"No...tonight's for you..." Takumi assured before rising from his seat and wrapping his arms around her waist. The poor dove was still trembling, both in voice and touch, although his face was steadfast and certain, his eyes betrayed him. He knew what he wanted to do, he was sure of it. Yet he was still scared, not used to a woman's touch or company. She intimidated him.

Corrin felt her stomach flip as she was swooped into the air by his strong capable arms. She never could have imagined him capable of such strength, and to do it with such ease. She felt her clit throb in response, unaware strength could be such a turn on, especially from someone who appeared such as Takumi. She wished she could see him, see his body, as he always managed to find a way to prevent her from such. But she didn't feel comfortable pushing him either, he had a pace, and she wanted to respect it.

She landed on the bed, soft and plush, aware of his intentions at this point, as Xander had done the same thing to her on one occasion. Yet, there was none of the same thrill or exhilaration that she felt with Xander. All at once, Corrin's stomach was in knots and yet doing leaps, as her heart began to pound in her ears once again, her vision focusing in on Takumi as he breathlessly stared at her. She really was so unaware of what she did to him, as she leaned back on her elbows, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her lips pursued in a smirk as she studied him. It was all too much for him, as he decided he wanted to taste her, all of her. He approached her, crawling on the bed, to which she sat in order to meet him all too eagerly, grabbing a hold of his face in order to kiss him. He could nearly taste the eagerness and desperation on her tongue, something else that shocked him as kissing with tongues was a new concept to him and something she had not done when she had kissed him previously. It ignited a certain fire within him, adding more and more to the excitement as he nervously allowed himself to enter her mouth, something of which she eagerly accepted.

Takumi pinned Corrin back by the wrists, a primal growl coming from deep inside his throat as he felt her hips buckle already in anticipation, just for a brief second, letting her sex come into contact with the outline of his erection which was constrained by his pants, making his cock ache. He knew he only had to say the word and she would be his, however way he wanted, yet he desired to make her feel the way he did the night previous, to make her writhe for him. Takumi began to plant soft gentle kisses down her neck, just as he had read in the book, stopping in shock when he heard her moan. He had never heard a woman do that before, it was amazing. Not only do she nearly sing under his touch, she did it for him. He liked that, he wanted to hear it again. His kisses continued to trail down to her abdomen, in which he hesitated, taking a deep breath, as he knew what laid in store for him if only he pursued down just a little bit further. What if she didn't like it? What if he messed up, and she would never want to be with him again? It would be awful, as he found he quite liked when she went down on him, something he overheard from men in the village, was difficult to get their wives to do to them. If he succeeded in eating her out though, perhaps he'd be worshiped by her, and she would even feel inclined to blow him again. 

His breath was cool on her wet pussy, something that preemptively made her squirm, as she found she quite enjoyed the sensation. He planted one final kiss on her vaginal lips before ever so lightly licking, just wanting to test the taste. He was unaware how it could be salty, with just an undertone of sweetness, ever so faintly. Already, Corrin was a mess, buckling her hips at only the slightest touch with a moan. Already, Takumi knew she would squirm, and firmly grabbed hold of her hips, pressing her down so she would fail to move, and he could continue with what he had set on doing.

His tongue pressed in a little bit further, feeling out the confusing area and folds that he wasn't even aware a woman had. It seemed to be so complicated, as some spots could elicit a strong response, in which she would gasp, and begin to pant, where other spots would receive no response, and a sense of irritation to return back to the top of the pussy, in which he found she began to grasp the sheets and at one point, even cry out his name. Corrin's toes curled in pleasure as Takumi licked in long strokes further down before finally tonguing at an entrance in which made her nearly jolt upright.

"YES!" She cried out, her knuckles going white as she held onto the bed sheets even tighter, her back arching. Takumi groaned in response, desperately wanting to enter the place in which she had cried out when licked in response based on instinct as he looked up at her. He was a lucky man, as he enjoyed every second of the sight in which she bit her lip to hold back moans. He was very lucky indeed.

His tongue could only reach so far, and even with his hands on her hips, the woman was near impossible to keep in place, as she continued to arch her back further and further. Just as he was considering entering her with a finger, just to see if she liked it, she cracked open an eye, holding onto the bedframe for support.

"...I want to feel you instead... " She moaned, making Takumi halt his actions all at once, knowing what the request meant. His eyes widened as he withdrew his face from her musky sex in which dripped with a mixture of her juices and his saliva. She didn't need to ask him twice. All thoughts of nervousness and tentativeness had left him now for a more primal urge.

He rose to his knees, accepting her help to undress him, and feeling slightly self conscious as she hungrily looked at him. Corrin laid back once again as soon as his shirt was removed, searching every last part of his body, wishing she had more than the moonlight. He was not naturally a muscular man, and without work or effort, he should have been scrawny and not nearly in the physique he was in. He wasn't ripped, nor were his muscles bulging, they were settle, and Corrin preferred them that way. He was him, and she adored every last inch of him. He exhilarated her in a way she didn't know was possible.

His cock eagerly sprung forward out of his pants, something Corrin wouldn't dare miss, as she found herself slightly ashamed by her fascination of it, grabbing it immediately, to which it twitched, making Takumi groan as the precum oozed out. He fell to his hands, his knees nearly failing him from just the sensation under her touch, in response, making her all the more eager. She led him to the lips of her sex, letting his cock rest in between, each eliciting a reaction when he pressed down, hitting her clit in just the right way, and letting him feel the slippery exterior of her. She seemed to not want him actually in her, not now, which he was strangely ok with. Following through with sex was so much commitment, something of which he was unsure both him and Corrin were ready for. They locked eyes, her giving a nod of approval to move as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was so strange, rough yet smooth all at once, like a sensation incomparable to any other he had felt before. He didn't know what to focus on. The sensation he was feeling in his dick, or the sensation she was causing him as she screamed out his name. The woman could wail, and she seemed to have no intention of being quiet, which in truth, failed to bother him the least bit, as it only seemed to add to his erection. Corrin couldn't even begin to comprehend the sensation he was causing when the base of his cock hit her just in the right spot, making her body feel absolutely light and hot all at once. Her ears began to ring, as she couldn't identify what was coming over her. Her body temperature rapidly rose as she dug her nails in deeper and deeper into his skin, feeling as if she might melt away.

It felt like fireworks going off, all bursting at once as she came for the fist time, desperately gasping for air as she buried herself in the nape of his neck, mewling softly as the pleasure died down. It was nearly indescribable what had just happened, as it came all at once, and so viciously so. She felt tired though, very tired, as she twitched in his arms, feeling him cum only a minute after her, burying his face in her pillow as he let out a low groan. The seed shot across her torso, warm and sticky, which Takumi was careful not to come into contact with. Instead, he sat up, attempting to catch his breath, exhausted from the rapid movement in which she had him move his hips. They both felt light headed, too dizzy to even comprehend their own orgasms, or to consider what they did with each other was a moral sin and completely wrong. Instead, they stayed on the bed, almost drunk in the aftermath of ecstasy.

"Gods..." Was all Corrin could repeat to herself, unaware it was even possible to feel that good. If she had the stamina, she would want to go again, right away, she never wanted to stop feeling this way. To feel so good, to feel so wanted.

Takumi pushed her bangs back before pressing a kiss to her forehead, and then to her lips, only briefly, as he still attempted to catch his breath before retrieving her previously used towel to clean herself off with. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his underwear up, not daring to let Corrin see him without clothing when she didn't need to. He wasn't ready for that vulnerability outside of a sexual ideology.

She took the towel with gratitude, wiping herself off. Takumi laid beside her with a content sigh, his orgasm still leaving him in relaxed bliss, he never wanted to just use his hand ever again, not after that. Corrin rested her head on his chest, drawing figures on it with her finger as she listened to his heart beat. It was strange to hear someone else's yet, she never thought a heart beat could be beautiful until now. It was steady, assured, just like him, it was strong. Takumi looked at her, cocking his head at her, as he never could comprehend her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"Nothing." She whispered before raising up to kiss him.

"Goodnight Takumi."

"...Goodnight Corrin."


	12. Chapter 12

He could see the doe from where he crouched, hidden by the long stalks of grass. He held his breath, not willing to allow any advantage to the game, knowing that the doe had a much better sense of hearing. He had known hunting as a second instinct, as easy as breathing, it was practically second nature, and Takumi knew that if he could tear his mind away from her, if only for a second, he could make a successful shot. That was the most difficult part of this. Not thinking about Corrin. She slept beside him every night in his arms, and yet she still managed to haunt his sleep. He would dream of her leaving, of her betraying him, each night it was different, and each night, he'd cry out, begging for salvation from the dreams that tortured him. Each night he would awake in a cold sweat, violently thrashing as he attempted to find some release, and each night, she would be there. She would hold him to her chest, lulling him back to sleep as she hummed. The nightmares returned soon after, and each time he would wake, she would be there.

In between the copious amounts of foreplay that went so late into the night and the nightmares, sleep had become a rarity to Takumi, which really was starting to interfere with his life. He found himself dozing off while shooting, and if he was alert, he was thinking of Corrin. How it felt to kiss that soft pout in between the shadows while people were around, but not aware enough to see, or to look deep into her eyes, and see things he was sure no one else had seen before. She was his worst nightmare and most treasured daydream. He just wished he had a bit less compulsion. Discipline used to rule his life, and now she had taken that spot, and when he thought of her, he simply couldn't stop. He hated her for it. For taking the man he once was, determined and resilient, and making him into mush at the thought of her. She was making him weak and seemed to shown no repentance for it. Takumi attempted to focus on the deer, drawing the string back as he aimed. The amount of meat on this particular doe was only mediocre compared to the ones he would hunt back in his 'spot' in Hoshido, yet any meat was good meat and could prove beneficial to the army.

He closed his eyes attempting to regroup, to clear his mind, as he knew the arrow would only shoot with total concentration, he saw black nothingness, then, her. His arm drew back, elbowing a bush that alerted the deer and in turn, made her run. He really was a disappointment, especially to himself. In a rage, he rose, throwing the yumi with a scream of despair before falling back down, sitting as he attempted to hold back the tears. He would never be good enough. Not good enough to be a king, not good enough to lead...not good enough for her. He sniffled, resting his chin on his hands as he attempted to calm himself, to try and think of anything else but he couldn't.

He hadn't met this darkness in a long time, he thought he had buried it deep inside himself, never to reemerge again, but it was there. Crepuscular and evil. The callousness of hatred, of disgust, of self loathing. How he wanted to forget it, to remain free of it and live life without the chains of hate shackled to his ankle, pulling him back every time he took a step forward. And when he saw that hate, that darkness, deep within the dungeon of himself, a light always illuminated, always reminded him of how pathetic he truly was. They eye's he saw, the glowing vivid red had once belonged to Mikoto, but he retired them for someone else's. He was someone else's disappointment, their stain, and how he regretted to be that stain, to not be someone more. Something worthy, something better, anything but him. He wanted to be more to his sister than a secret lover, more than a covert lover. He wanted to be Corrin's everything, if only for a second. If only to feel worth, and value, and acceptance in the arms of someone he had found to become his cause. When he reached that darkness, the inner prison of himself, he didn't want to see her eyes, the eyes that saw through him, that bared his soul and forced him to accept the darkness from within. He wanted to be free, to be a man she could be proud of.

He laid there in the grass for a while. The sunlight beaming on his face, as the rage eventually slipped him to be replaced with serenity. He saw her again, in the sky in which he used to look up at see nothing. He remembered the days of which he used to look up at the sky and plan the tales of his greatness, of when he could prove his worth, and even become his lost sister's hero. The days of childhood had passed, although at times, they didn't seem too distant, as he felt himself slipping back into the same defenseless child. He reached out for the sun, the breeze caressing his hand, as he smiled contently, knowing that she would be waiting for him back at the river. She would wait as long as he needed her to, and she would do so faithfully and without regret. He collected his weapon, checking it for signs of damage. Luckily, it managed to return unscathed with only a bit of dried mud on it, which was already a great disservice to such a legendary bow. Takumi brushed it off, looking to the sky one more time, and knew that for once, if only for awhile, everything would be ok. There was no need to worry, for he could sleep tonight. 

\-------------------

He peered at her from behind a tree, revealing in the knowledge that she was unaware of his presence as she waded into the water. Takumi let out a silent chuckle as he shook his head. She was too trusting, going in completely nude and unarmed, someone as simple as Mozu could attack, leaving her dead, and Corrin could only blame herself. And then what would they do with their plight to fight this evil force Corrin had spoken about? Not only that, but just the thought of Corrin gone was enough to nearly break Takumi's heart. At this point, he couldn't comprehend a life without her. He had to wonder, after all this was done, what was to become of them? If it weren't for Hoshido, he would have followed her to the end of the world, perhaps where it wasn't so wrong to be with her. A place where it was just the two of them until the end of time. He took one final look at her, blissfully unaware, her head tilted back as he gently spun before leaving his spot, generally annoyed with the results of his hunt. Corrin could tell Takumi was irritated when he finally emerged from the woods, by the way he stalked out, pouting with a scowl as she searched him with her eyes to find that he had returned with nothing. It seemed as if they were stuck eating dakon once again...

"Didn't get anything?" She inquired, although already knew the answer. 

Takumi grunted in response, sitting at the rock where Corrin usually chose to go whenever they had their talks. He began to inspect his bow, disinterested with the naked woman before him, annoyance killing any chance of normal sexual tension between the two. Corrin huffed, unwilling to try and change his stubborn ways, and settled for moving the water around with her hands and watch his reflection, set in a sour expression he seemed to have decided on keeping. Takumi glanced at her, noticing her own sallow expression as she stared down. He hated it. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to apologize, something he never really did. He crawled to the edge of the river, sitting on his feet as he leaned in just enough to kiss her, something he still wasn't quite used to. He never knew when it was a good moment to kiss her, and it still all felt so new and still made his head spin. He found it to be a good apology to her though, as she inevitably would start giggling, hiding herself in his chest, as giddiness overtook her. She bit her lip once she was finally able to control herself, absolutely radiating at him in the bask of affection and attention. She grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt pulling him in further to what seemed to be to inevitably deepen the kiss, yet he found that was not her intention, and was instead greeted to the river.

It was rather pleasant on this particular day, as the sun made it nearly unbearable outside, however she was not forgiven. Takumi emerged from the water, coughing as the water refused to exit his lungs, memories flooding back all at once of when she had pulled him in the water late Autumn of last year for mocking her. He would never have imagined having been able to be with Corrin like this. Yet he doubted anyone would be able to continuously be with their sister sexually either. While he coughed, Corrin sat on the riverbank giggling, attempting to get out of range in which he could retaliate, watching him desperately attempt to regain normality. His face was beginning to turn a shade of pink, and his long silver hair stood every which way, which to Corrin seemed odd, as she realized that she had never seen his hair looking so unkempt. Yet it suited him. She resisted the urge to pull it and mess it up more, just to bother him, as she knew that he spent more time than he'd like to admit caring for his hair. His eyes snapped to her, and in that moment, Corrin knew fear.

He rose slowly, approaching her with purpose as he took each step, making sure she knew that he was not impressed with her choice to pull him in, and she would in fact have to pay. She had made him too soft, thinking that she could do such things without being reprimanded. With alarming force, he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her soft lithe body close to his, each soaked from the river. She gulped, as he gently and tenderly pecked her sun kissed shoulders, making her shudder and grab at the grass for support, as she braced herself for him. His kisses moved among her dainty collar bones and up her elegant lengthy neck, his nose pressed against her as he inhaled her scent. She threw her head back, her arms beginning to shake as he smirked against her neck, She practically was putty in his hands when he kissed her neck, willing to do whatever he asked. She managed to allow one hand into his hair, untying the ponytail it was in and knotting her long bony fingers within his already wet messy tresses, which the daylight had already set at work in drying. 

His own hands rested on her hips, wishing to explore, yet not sure how to. Hesitantly, he caressed her outer thigh, smooth and hairless. She wrapped her leg around him, pushing him in even closer, unwilling to release him from her, and for once, uncaring of who might come by. It didn't matter now. They had made the commitment and intended to keep it. For once in this damned war, they would taste happiness, if only for a moment, as long as they belonged to each other. Nothing mattered, nothing but each other and the way they made each other feel. This wasn't love, this wasn't just lust either, it was so much more. Whatever it was, it was dangerous. She was a woman who had lived her entire life by the edge danger, hidden by false shelter that haunted her, while taking false hope in people she shouldn't trust. While he lived under his own shelter that he created through his own demise. But with each other it was different, with each other, the past didn't matter, the only shelter they would seek was the shelter in each other.

She took his hands in hers, allowing the feeling of calloused open palms to trail up her skin as she lead him to her breasts, adoring the way he gasped against her ear, the way he panted, nearly salivating as he felt the tender touch of a women's breasts for the first time. She let out a small whimper, alarmed at the amount of force in his vigorous hands, and the way he growled, The way he wanted her, the way no one else had before. His face remained buried in her neck, permitting himself to let out a low groan as her deft fingers began to undress him, her own desperation showing through her quick nimble work. He provisionally moved his hands, testing the waters to see how she reacted to being groped in such a way. Her nipples were hard against his hands, firm and erect by his doing. He had to remove his hands reluctantly and briefly only so she could remove the armor and shirt he had chosen to wear that morning. As his hands went back to seek for her chest, she moved back, attempting to marvel at the man before her.

He really was a beautiful man in her eyes. The way the sun caught his eyes, making them change from fawn to hazel, reflecting like pure green on water. The way those eyes looked at her inquisitively as to why she would disrupt the intimate space between them, why she would ruin the moment, but made everything so much better for Corrin. The way he flexed unintentionally as he leaned against the river bank, watching her. How he leaned forward, under a trance as she bit her lip. Her lips, rosy pink, her white teeth, the fang almost threatening to pierce it, to let vivid red run out. The bite, the look. The challenge on her face as she dared him to move forward. To make her cry out his name. 

He paused, remembering another move that was preformed in Corrin's novel that he had never heard of. Frankly, it seemed juvenile and strange to him, yet it was worth a try. He took hold of those luscious thighs, running his hands up and down them, savoring the feeling before pulling her closer yet again so he could preform the same deed. He pecked her lips, a look of confusion following as she attempted to identify his intent as he lowered his head to her chest, planting a kiss in the middle before moving to her left breast, licking the nipple. It was her turn to gasp, half in surprise and half in pleasure as she found the wet sensation of a mouth to be one she enjoyed. He enveloped the rest of her nipple with his mouth, sucking gently while fondling the other. She whimpered, holding onto his shoulders, her fingernails digging in as he pinched the other nipple in between the spaces of his fingers. Her hands slid down to his trousers sliding them down.

When she looked at him this time, it was...different. She didn't just want to taste him, that was clear. She wanted more, and he wanted all she had to offer. They didn't need words to tell each other that. All they needed was a look to communicate what they had wanted for so long. She didn't need to ask, because he already knew. He stood, tucking stray hair behind her ear as he gazed down at her. He never imagined it happening like this, and if logic would break through for once, he would stop himself. He knew he should wait for a wife, dutiful and innocent, to be faithful to her, to pledge himself to her, yet as he stood in front of her, anything but Corrin and the moment failed him. He would become hers and she his in return, and regrets would wait until after they were through. For now it was them and the moment.

She grabbed ahold of his firm cock, positioning him at the entrance, forgetting that what she was about to allow him to do was something she was never supposed to allow him to do. Forgetting what wrong and right was, because when she looked in his eyes, a moral code meant nothing. Instead, she looked at him, giving him a final chance to withdraw, to change his mind. He nodded before moving in to meet her lips, letting her natural lubrication and the water take place in a smooth entrance, as he pressed his hips a bit further into her, the tip taking entrance. She widened her legs, wanting to take in more, to feel him. Even the warm cavern of her mouth couldn't compare to how it felt to be inside her. To make her moan his name as he pushed his hips further and further until they touched his, feeling as if his mind might explode at any second as the sensation engulfed him. He saw nothing and everything at once whilst inside her, new sensations being brought to life as he reached deeper and deeper within her. Corrin enjoyed the feel of him, the way he felt with his hands gripping her ass to keep her in positioned, the way he panted in her ear, whispering for her, the way he wanted her more and more with each thrust. She took so much pleasure in the sin, of body against body, acting on their most primal urges as she called out louder and louder for him. She threw her head back to find it tilted to steady her gaze at him instead before he moved in to dance his own tongue with her, each sharing a parted breath as the pace increased and he found himself losing himself more and more.

He gave no warning to when he came, he never did and this time was no different. He entombed himself in her neck like always, his hips violently twitching as he released his seed inside her, feeling delectation like he never had before, something he never thought he'd find in Corrin. She panted into his shoulder, upset but not surprised by the quick outcome of their encounter, as she had been forewarned by friends that a man's stamina was limited the first time around, and it took awhile to improve. The cum filled her, giving her a wicked unique pleasure that he had almost marked her, that he had claimed her for himself. They both remained still for awhile, each holding on tight, afraid to let go.

It was Takumi who rolled off first, exiting the river to lay beside her, unable to comprehend anything from the vivacious intensity of the orgasm. He had discovered for the first time the tenderness of a woman's touch, and how it felt to be inside her whilst she called for you, begging for you. She however, felt the moment rapidly slip away as reality caught up with her, and horror began to overtake her. She didn't feel any wrongness for the act, in fact, the sex itself was the most alive she had felt in over a year. It was that in which troubled her. She had made passionate love to her brother, and felt no regret. Except the seed, which came more in awareness to her, felt dirty, the pleasure of him marking on her gone, as she realized that had she not allowed him to do that, she could have kept it just at sex. His cumming proved to be so much more, to be a commitment.

She looked at him, staring up at the sky and palpitating as he attempted to catch his breath, still blissfully unaware of the world around them. She wouldn't dare take it back what had happened between them, it was beautiful, it was real, but it still was wrong. She stood, attempting to gather her clothes, she needed to think. To understand what it all meant, what he all meant to her. He finally looked at her, and she had never looked so beautiful. Forever in his mind would she be a divinity from now on, a divinity he would never share. He wouldn't settle for anyone other than her. She glanced at the man she had just lost her virginity to, doubt slipping once again, as she felt herself under his spell again. She continued to dress, maintaining the silence as he collected his thoughts. It almost felt as if he had left his body. She sat next to him, clothed as she raked her fingers through her damp hair, feeling the grass in between her toes.

"Do you think anything could ever be this good again?" Takumi asked quitely, looking out at the river.

"With you. Always." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

She was his and he was hers. It was as simple as two souls connecting in the universe far above, and then being brought back down to earth to relearn what they were taught. Forever, they would stay that way.


	13. Chapter 13

Whenever they made love, it was in a quick hurried way, often clothed with a fury of kisses and passion as they remained hidden in the shadows. Logic had left them, making fools of themselves as they hid deep in obscurity. Far away from judgement, from the pain and disappointment that they would inevitably face. Acid shock set in Corrin's stomach when she thought about it, often while they had sex, especially when he came inside her without fail each time. She felt nauseous even more so than usual, a bitter taste entering her mouth as realization set in each time without fail. 

The sex was fantastic, it always was, yet she couldn't help but to find herself able to continue with it over the past week as she found herself way too lethargic and tired to do anything other than lay in bed and sleep. It was unusual for her to feel so tired, and found it cumbersome, as she was putting a weight on the army and their progression, as she found herself to ill to eat or train. She wanted to sleep and sleep only, and when she awoke, she would hide under the covers and sob until she couldn't breathe and the tears stained her pillow and face. When not sick, she was crying, begging for salvation in her choice to be with her mother, and for the nauseousness to leave her finally. She wondered of the physical exertion of making love every night for without sleep had finally taken toll on her body, as even Takumi had become more irritable than usual, and had been susceptible to getting colds and a flu with a compromised immune system without gaining enough sleep, and on free time, having taken her into the shadows to get a fix with her. 

The sex itself had changed. It had begun tender, and loving, yet now, with tensions high, it had turned passionate and almost hateful, as they both took turns snapping at each other, feeling anger growing between each other. The love making had become more sparse in the past two weeks, as Corrin would irritably shrug him off under the excuse that she felt cramps in her stomach and was cranky, and when they did make love, she would end the session prematurely if he even pressed against her breasts the wrong way. It was near torture, as he swore they had doubled in size, and all he wanted to do was taste and feel them. It was like he could never do right with her anymore, and everything he did was wrong. Takumi wished he could understand her, to wrap his head around the woman of whom could be warm and loving one moment, then cold and distant the next. She never used to be like that either. Her mood swings were almost violent in nature, something he had never expected from her. He wanted the old Corrin back, anything other than this.

When he entered her room, dawn just approaching, it was completely dark, a musty old smell escaping as soon as he opened the door, making him choke. A small light illuminated from the window near her bed, which was faint as she kept the curtains shut, but allowed him to view the lump hidden under the blankets in which was groaning and stirring. This wasn't Takumi's first time visiting to this exact same scenario. Often he would peek his head in to check up on her, only to receive a command to leave and shut the door as tightly as possible, though last night when he visited, she sat and talked briefly, requesting he bring her miso soup in the morning. She emerged from the blankets, her red eyes wet and her hair knotted and sticking every which way as she sleepily sat up, rubbing her eyes. Takumi sighed, his eyes trailing down to her ever growing chest which he knew was off limits before setting the bowls down on the table and approaching her cautiously, as one would do to a dangerous animal. He had enough of her sudden unexplained pity party, and thought her pathetic for laying in bed all day.

Corrin nearly hissed when he pulled the curtains aside to let fresh air into her stale stuffy room, cowarding away from the window as she shielded her eyes. She blinked, attempting to adjust to the sudden light, and to make clear of Takumi's face. He himself looked exhausted, more mentally than physically, but she could also tell that he had the sternness one a parent might use while disappointed in a child for misbehaving as he looked up and down at her. She sniffed, inhaling the fresh air, and for the fist time in a long time, felt her stomach grumble, though knew that she wouldn't be able to withstand anything other than liquids. She knew right away by the look on his face, that in order to receive her meal, she would have to listen to what he had to say, to hear him reprimand her.

"You know you're our leader, right?" Takumi finally snapped bitterly as he sat on her bed, his taupe eyes narrowed in annoyance. Corrin groaned and fell back.

"I don't feel well." She replied, bringing the blanket back up over herself. It wasn't a lie, she couldn't ever recall feeling this miserable. 

"And you think you're the only person to get sick? Get over yourself."He spat, ripping the blanket down. 

She glared at him before her lip trembled and she covered her face, bursting into tears. He should have known this would have happened, he always received this result with any recent confrontation. He had sworn she was the type not to cry until now. Intuition told him to shake her, to tell her she was being selfish and at this point, they might as well surrender the war, but experience told him to comfort her in a more gentle way. The only way she'd respond, which was something that didn't come naturally to him. It was like speaking to a child. He couldn't recall one particular day when a switch went off and she changed, yet rather a slow progression two weeks ago, when she started complaining of not feeling well. Since then, everything began to go downhill.

"Look," He removed her hands from her face. "We need you now, more than ever. People look up to you."He whispered, wiping the tears away.

Corrin sighed. He was right, she would need to leave her room soon. This wasn't healthy, and the more she laid down and slept, the worse she felt. Corrin calmed herself, hugging herself for warmth as she eyed the soup, hoping for any added strength. It felt as if she had so little. She nodded in agreement to his statement, in which he finally withdrew his stern look. He brought the miso soup over, receiving a look of gratitude in return. The smell of the soup was inviting, yet at the same time, only increased the nausea that always lingered in the pit of her stomach. She never could recall it smelling nearly as strong. It was as if everything increased in smell. She refused to wash the bed sheets, for even the smell of soap gave her an unbearable headache.

She wished she could throw up, maybe then she could feel better. Yet instead, the headache and ugly feeling inside her stomach always remained, hanging over her with no choice but to proceed with it. She craved no food, or desired it in the slightest, and couldn't stand without feeling light headed and dizzy, almost like the feeling she first had when she kissed Takumi, although not nearly as pleasant. She swallowed hard, preparing for the oncoming heartburn that would come with eating, something even water had done to her before. She really didn't want to eat, yet she knew she had to, or else she would continue to be confined to the bed, having no strength left. Takumi watched her, monitoring her consumption, as he wouldn't put it past her not to eat if only to have an excuse to laze around longer.

She sat in a chair, him still on the bed, brushing the tangles out through her long mane, her wincing as he roughly handled it. She considered if he'd ever treat his own hair that way, to yank out strands carelessly as a punishment for her absence over the last week. Her hair was so long and there was so much of it, Takumi wondered how she possibly fight with it down like that, flying around in a wild mess, knotting. He reached deep into his pocket, looking for a spare ribbon to tie her hair up with feeling strange about just leaving it down. He pulled her hair into a bun, taking her hair out of her face in order to tie it up in case she did throw up, which based off the pale look on her face, seemed very likely. It was odd. Even while she was bitter and angry, sleep deprived and her face turning gaunt, he saw her as beautiful. She had almost a glow to her, as she beamed at him if only slightly once again. He cupped her face, rubbing her hollowing cheek with his thumb, missing the fullness, the baby face that he had come to adore. She was becoming malnourished, a hollow picture of herself. She placed her hand over top of his, burying her face in his chest as she inhaled his scent, for once not feeling sick. He smelt like safety. Like home.

He brought her armor, helping her dress. Her body had changed. She had begun to put on weight, her stomach and thighs no longer taunt, but instead flabby, she had put on weight. Her dainty feet were swollen and nearly purple, making her wince nearly every time she stood. There was always new pain, always a new ache. Her breast plate no longer fit, and she whimpered every time it was brought close. He swore it was his imagination, that it was impossible for them to grow, as Corrin was at the end of teenage hood, and yet there she stood, hugging her chest, unable to wear a bra or anything on her chest scant for a loose tank top. Takumi shook his head.

"You need to see a doctor. I've never seen a flu like this." He mused, finally coming to an understanding as to why she insisted on staying inside. Corrin shook her head.

"I'm fine...I just haven't eaten much and..."She grabbed her head, the throbbing sensation playing at her temples again. She sat, hoping for the world to stop spinning. Takumi paced, attempting to mull over symptoms in his head that related to any illness he could think of. She seemed unwell, and he didn't want to push her, yet now that he got the idea of leaving in her head, he knew she would be insistent on it, and would refuse to stay in. 

She settled on her under attire that she wore beneath her armor, the only thing she owned that accommodated her bust currently before giving him a final triumphant glance, though he looked at her dubiously, afraid of her uncomprehendingly acting brash and doing something stupid. He wanted her to leave her room to get out in the fresh air, to act more a leader instead of a pathetic mess, and to silence Jakob's incessant nagging that was almost near pleading to get her to leave, as he thought she'd listen to Takumi if anyone. He didn't want her to jump back into combat or training, but to at least go on a walk to escape the shell of herself. They were more alike than he imagined. They were both their own worst enemy, and once they had something set in their mind, it would be near impossible to change it. 

They walked arm in arm until out the door. Once Corrin reached the outside world that she had shut herself away from, she paused, inhaling deeply as her eyes began to adjust. The wind was nice, it was refreshing, a nice change from the stale air she had been trapped in for the past week. She was decidedly becoming claustrophobic, although being jammed in tight places had become a normality as her and Takumi on more than one occasion had hidden in the nearest closet and made love to each other, his hand clamped over her mouth as he attempted to muffle her screams. He was reminiscent for those times, although he couldn't return to the river without thinking of the event that had occurred between them nearly five months ago.

She eagerly began to walk before moving into a jog in which progressed to a run, her arms outspread as the wind hit her face, the sun beaming down on her. The crispness of outside was doing wonders for her sickness, and she almost immediately regretted not leaving home sooner. Takumi observed silently, amused by her childlike innocence and wonder of the world she had been shut away from having come restored, as he resisted the urge to run along side her. An experience such as this wouldn't have been nearly as exciting if only she hadn't been so stubborn and pulled herself together to leave sooner. He had to wonder why anyone followed her or put blind faith into the dolt of a woman who never seemed to have a plan. Perhaps he would have to plan for her, although he couldn't plan her tumbling to the ground, falling over her own heap and immediately rolling into a ball. His heart quickened, his mouth running dry as he lunged for her as fast as possible, reaching her in record speed.

He crouched over her, tentatively pressing his hand to her arm as she blinked, seemingly unhurt by the fall, but none the less distressed. It wasn't the pain of the fall that upset her. She was a tough girl, she could handle much more than a tumble to the ground, she would be damned if that was what would defeat her. It was this feeling, this intense screaming from within that something was very very wrong with her, and she needed help. There was an instinct, to covet, to protect herself, from what, she didn't know. Whatever this intuition was, she wanted to hold it tight and never let it go, like it was a duty, or rather a calling. Like a light beckoning to her.

Her inner thigh was sticky, running red with blood, which came from in between her legs. Her stomach cramped as she gingerly laid her hand on top of it, groaning. Takumi stared in horror, the blood seeping into the ground as plain as anyone could see. He had never known panic like this, as he realized something was very wrong. She fell, only lightly, and yet she bled. He scooped her up in his arms, her own arms protectively hugging her stomach. He desperately pushed her bangs out of her face guilt written all over him as he rocked her like he would a young child who scraped it's knee, trying to comprehend what happened.

"I'm fine...I'm fine..."She assured, using his shoulder as support to rise. The bleeding had seemed to stop, but the previous quantity that had seeped out continued to run, landing in droplets on the ground turning to black. Takumi was unbelieving, putting his arm underneath hers for support, hoisting her up slightly.

"You idiot!" He spat, exasperation nearly consuming him as he grabbed her by the shoulders, resisting the temptation to shake her. "You're not feeling well! Why would you run off like that?"

She was truly incomprehensible. Not only in actions but in expression as he tried to read her. She seemed not to have a fear of him, something of which he thought she should maintain as he considered killing her right where she stood he was so infuriated, but she seemed to withhold a fear of something larger, an intuition judging by the glint in her eye that she got before battle. When she sensed something, larger than them was in the works. 

"...Azama..."She whispered, her voice hollow and hidden under the hush of the wind.

"You must have hit your head! I don't understand what you're saying!"He scolded, taking the patronizing tone he always used when he disagreed with her. 

"Bring me Azama..."She pleaded, grasping at the fabric of his shirt. He was startled to see her acting so strangely, to not cheerfully chirp a response off like always.

He sighed, relenting, leading her back inside once again, to which he commanded her to sit, and not move before seeking out the monk of whom Corrin wished to have so desperately. Takumi knew that Azama was proficient in healing, but if she was hurt, why not seek out Sakura or Elise, of whom he was sure could do a job equally as well. Yet, he wasn't going to deny Corrin of him if she had pleaded for him, although Takumi was sure she was having delusions of grandeur at this point from being locked away for so long.

He found Azama, sitting serenely by the fishing pond as he meditated. He hummed a low note, an equally calm smile on his face as he enjoyed the pleasant weather without a care. Takumi couldn't remember the last time he had so much of a luxury of relaxing as Azama did he was so over turned with taking care of Corrin and upholding his duty as the second prince of Hoshido. He was sure Corrin was going to lead to an early death at this point she stressed him out so greatly.

"Ahh, Prince Takumi, what brings you to me today? No wait-let me guess...you came to discuss that strange odor that everyone else noticed but you. The only remedy I can suggest is soap." Azama nearly sang. Had it not been for the circumstances, Takumi would have had a quip.

"It's Corrin." Takumi said hoarsely, composure taking flight from his body as he spent every second thinking of her, of worrying about her. The damned woman.

"Sleeping Beauty, ah yes, we can only sleep for so long." Azama replied simply, still in his meditative trance.

"She needs you. I don't know what for, but she does." Takumi beguiled. Intrigue peaked in Azama making him turn his head to face the prince.

"What for?" He inquired, brushing the dirt off his pants as he stood. 

"Like I said, I don't know. But I need you to follow me." Takumi implored before quickly setting off. Azama clicked his tongue, deciding to stroll after him, although he was at the very least entertained by the thought of what required such desperate attention from him.

The walk to Corrin's was the longest walk of Takumi's life. It felt as if time passed at the rate Azama walked, which was slow with heavy ease, as Takumi's mind swam with the possibility of what was ailing Corrin. Had she hemorrhaged, and that was what had caused her to bleed? Was it a new deadly virus? If it was, how long would it take for him to catch it? Whatever it was, he just wanted one thing. For her to be ok. He wouldn't let it be over, this would not be their final chapter. He lead Azama up to her room, hurriedly opening the door for the monk. Azama coughed on the air as soon as he entered the room, Takumi finally taking hold of relief that she was still physically sound and not dead as she sat on the bed.

"If you've retrieved me to help dispose of whatever died in here, I can't help." Azama sneered, fanning himself. Corrin glanced to Takumi, she could tell he was panicked and his patience was wearing thin with Azama.

"No, I..."Corrin began before Azama held his hand up.

"Wait. Patient, doctor confidentiality. You need to leave." He urged to Takumi, shooing him out. Takumi remained unmoved, uncaring of a code. He cared about her and her well being. Corrin looked at him once again, gently requesting for him to leave. Takumi sighed, crossing his arms over his chest before leaving in a huff, standing outside her door as he anxiously awaited to be invited back inside.

"Now," Azama approached, sitting next to her on the bed. "I am very very busy, you know, monks are in hot demand, as everyone wants redemption for the impending doom of battle. What's so important that you must tear me away from my work?" He inquired, animating himself with his hands. Corrin fidgeted.

"I was...ahem...told, that in your time in Hoshido, women could come to you when they were, uh...having trouble with their bodies..."She said in bellow a hush although it was just them in the room, fearing that someone might hear.

"Oho, what you've heard is true! And where were you when I was telling Subaki that I've seen more naked women than he ever will in his lifetime?" Azama boasted. He could sense her embarrassment, as he pondered whether or not to draw it out and really see their fearless commander squirm.

"I fell and there was bleeding and-" She blurted out all to quickly, her stomach cramping once again.

"Well then, let me see."He interrupted, patiently waiting for her to lay back. She made a high pitched shrill noise as she nearly jumped three feet in the air.

"N-No! That's preposterous!" She squeaked, hiding her face in shame.

"Well how else do you want me to diagnose what happened to you?" He snapped impatiently. She hesitated, knowing there was no other option other than to look in a place she once considered sacred. 

She laid on the bed, anxiously waiting as he pulled up a chair, positioning himself in between her legs which she had seemingly sealed shut. It was only with his cold hands in between her thighs did her legs jolt open. He even became slightly concerned as he viewed the blood soaked panties, in which were now permanently stained. He suspected her period at first, and prepared himself for the birds and the bees, yet, the blood hadn't continued to flow, and although quite a bit exited her body, it was still unusual.

"Your last period?" He inquired bluntly. As if the shame wasn't already enough.

"I never got one..."She admitted ashamedly, covering her face with her hands. He seemed uncaring as usual.

That was even more perplexing, and he could understand her fear. She seemingly had never menstruated, and now she bled. He had considered perhaps a ruptured hymen, although that would seemingly revolve less blood. He would need a closer look. His hands were cold, sending unpleasant shivers down her spine as she felt his hands on her hips, removing the blood stained underwear. She nearly wanted to cry again, she had never known this much embarrassment.

"Relax. I don't want to be here just as much as you, especially not with the amount of pubic hair you have. We are in an era of waxing my dear." Azama warbled, Corrin feeling light headed as if she would faint. She attempted to speak, but her throat was hoarse and dry, not permitting her speech.

He sat there perplexed, his hands on her outer thigh as he looked, the last thing he wanted was to touch it. As there were boundaries he wasn't prepared to cross with his leader. He remembered the doctor who trained him, her voice soft and serene, reminding him that taking care of people to ensure their comfort, meant sometimes sacrificing your own. If it was a hemorrhage, he would need to take immediate action. Yet there was one question left to pursue. 

"When was the last time you had sex?" Azama inquired carelessly. Why to be ashamed of it? It was like death, everyone would come to experience the touch of someone once in their lifetime, and that was almost something of a secret no one cared to admit. Corrin gasped, mortified he would even inquire about that.

"T-That's none of your business!" She informed him crossly, shutting her legs tight.

"Tsk, tsk, but it is. Many women hemorrhage their first time if the man isn't gentle. It really isn't that big of a deal, I've seen it before."

A heavy silence filled the room as she laid there, in her inner debate on if she could provide him with the information or not. He didn't have to know who her partner was, just when. 

"...Three weeks..."She admitted, unable to look at him. He nodded understandably. The hemorrhage was immediately ruled out, something of that nature would have taken place much earlier. He failed to judge her. She was a young women in a camp full of men, why wouldn't she strike when the iron was hot?

"And did you use protection?" He pressed on. He knew the answer by the uncomfortable moan as she attempted to muster an excuse.

"You know Lady Corrin...I always keep a steady supply of sheepskin condoms in my tent if you're ever interested in-"

"Stop!"

He chuckled, holding up his hand to show her the wedding band he proudly wore. She was to easy to bug. Of course he was just bugging her, Corrin knew he loved Hana.

"Roughly...how long have you been having sex?" He asked, trying to determine the cause. He supposed if she fell, it could be a loss of a potential child. Yet at three weeks, it was only a minor amount of blood, not nearly as much. A brief passing. She counted in her head.

"Nine...eighteen...no, seventeen weeks I believe..."She suggested, covering her head as her headache began to return. He cocked an eyebrow.

"And anything unusual since then?"

She bit her lip, deep in thought.

"Well, four weeks after, I felt a bit sick in the morning, and everything made me feel dizzy. And my uh..." He was asking to medically assess her. There was no point in lying. "My chest began to hurt, it was so tender and there's been an increase in my bust." She slowly recalled, feeling her breasts ache just at the mention. It was becoming clear, but even Azama didn't want to believe.

"Dietary change?" He suggested desperately. It was rare, but a woman could act poorly when introduced to new food. He heard there was plenty of a female hormone in soy.

"Now that you come to it, yes. I haven't eaten much except for bread and soup the past two months. I don't care for much else these days." She replied, bringing herself into a sitting position.

Their fate was sealed. Everyone was doomed. He knew the symptoms, he knew the feeling. When Hana was pregnant with his child, she had fallen while in swordplay. The baby was fine, yet she couldn't do any activity to further risk Mitama's life. The blood loss, it was nearly identical. Azama rose, pacing back and forth as he attempted to comprehend what he had just learned. Corrin drew her legs to her chest, watching him as she was reintroduced to the same fear she met in the fall. Something was wrong, something out of place. She had never seen Azama act in such a manner, that of which petrified Corrin the most. Was she going to die?

"Corrin...I don't know how to say this but..."He held onto the chair for support. "You're...you're with child."

All at once, everything closed in on her, consumed her. Her ears rang in a high pitched sound, blocking any other words to proceed to her mind, which had seemed to fail in thought, meeting the bleak darkness that she had seen. Her vision left with thought, her body fighting against itself to relinquish the knowledge in which Azama had given her, to think, to come alive again. It was as if life had left her, along with breath as her stomach ached. The first sensation she was able to identify after moments of sitting in her own quite revelry was the feel of her heart beating wildly within her chest, nagging her to move, to speak. Awareness seemed to still fail her, although the ringing sensation left her ears slowly, and she could see the blurry outline of Azama. She blinked, only to realize that tears had emerged from her eyes, and like a river, they ran down her cheeks, her chest huffing as she let out ragged sobs. She was crying, and for a moment, she couldn't comprehend why she sat so upset. The news had failed her, almost incredulous of the possibility in which Azama suggested. A baby.

She couldn't have a baby. Not now, not when everyone needed her more than ever. What would happen to everyone while she sat at the sidelines? No. She couldn't do that. That was an impossibility, no one could know about the child, she would rather die than live with the shame. Takumi was right, she was a liability, she always had been and always would be. Takumi...he was the one who did this to her. The one who ripped away her chance at normality and happiness, away from a life in which she could fall in love and get married. She was confined to it now. His child, his seed, which she felt already, dark and evil. He couldn't know. She wouldn't see his face, the way his eyes would fall, the way he'd react, she wouldn't listen to his anger hissing at her ears. He had no right to do anything of the sort. He had given away the privilege of emotion, to be upset with her when he impregnated her. He would think the baby would have ruined his life...his name...which Corrin knew meant more to him than her or a child ever would. If only to be his everything, at least for once...

Azama watched her as she wailed, totally unhinged and no longer composed as she fell to the pillow, hugging herself. Sympathy ignited within him, wishing he could reassure her, to do something, anything, to just tell her things would be alright. They wouldn't be. Not with that inside her. Things, would fall to ashes, the war was lost, as they couldn't do anything with her when she was like that. He wanted to resent that in her, but he couldn't. What was there to resent? A young woman doing what young women did and have sex? She wasn't to blame...not really...

He sat by her side, mouth set in a straight line as she sobbed until she fell asleep. He had never observed such hollowness, such a loss of hope, or joy. She knew the fate that she faced now, and she knew that it was unmoving, that it was unkind and wouldn't just hurt her. It would hurt everyone. Those thoughts would manifest into dreams, and every night, she would be haunted by them. It was almost of relief when he had noticed her asleep, taking in a moment of stillness, of calmness that he was unsure she would ever be able to have again.

He tucked her in, determined that as long as she wished for him to remain silent, he would. He respected his commander, and he knew that she was filled with goodness and hope. Whatever it meant in a world like this. He hoped that she would prove to bring that goodness to life again despite the odds. It was a small chance, just a glimmer of hope, but he wished for it anyway. Dying had seemed to become much more frightening when you had someone to live for. Corrin was what stood in between that line of life and death. If they won the war, he could be with his wife and daughter until the end of his days, as that was what he truly wanted out of life now. They had given him more reason and purpose than he could ever imagine, and the thought of a war removing them from him, just when he had Mitama close terrified him. So on Corrin he put all of his hopes and fears, to somehow push through, to lead them to safety out of the strife in which the army faced.

Azama's step's echoed through the room as he exited, the hollow padding continuing until he exited. Takumi sat, his eyes eager, his lips pursued as he sat, readying himself for the news on her health. He had sat there, for what seemed a lifetime for Azama to emerge, to tell him everything was ok, that Corrin would pull through, because she always did. Takumi knew she would be alright, he just needed to hear it from Azama.

"Well?"He asked impatiently, rising from the ground.

Azama's eyes darted side to side. He hadn't thought of what he would tell her brother. He couldn't tell him the news, that was a secret he silently swore to keep to Corrin, as he was in no place to spread around what he had learned. But Takumi needed an explanation.

"Flu and torn hymen. She needs rest." Azama lied.

Had it been anyone other than Corrin who had been hurt, he would have pressed further, he would have seen the lie and demanded the truth. He sensed the unease in Azama, that he wasn't hearing the whole story, but so much of Takumi wanted to believe it was just a flu. That through rest she would be better. He nodded before attempting to move past Azama, wanting to see her. Azama blocked him.

"She's sleeping." He told Takumi, watching his face droop like an upset puppy.

Azama couldn't bear to be here any longer, not where he could still feel Corrin's sorrow as she slept. He rushed off, as fast as he could from her room and to Hana, to Mitama. To tell Hana that he cared, and to tell Mitama that her poetry was beautiful. To feel love, and to love in return. Away from a woman who seemed to fail being loved by a man.

Takumi stared at her door, his hands bawled into fists as he considered entering anyway. Even just to look at her from faraway, because if that was all he was permitted, he would take it. He just wanted to see her, to hold her. She was always at the back of his mind, and he wished he could shake her out. Then maybe everything could be easier to handle. He wouldn't have to feel the pain of his heart swelling at just the thought of her. To adore her although he still realized her faults. Then perhaps everything would be easier. It seemed as life was determined not to have it that way though, to make anything easy for Takumi, for him to feel pure unfiltered joy past a brief moment in when he held her. Instead he was stuck with her haunting his thoughts, eating at his core.

"Corrin Corrin." He mustered, pressing his calloused fingertips to the door, pressing gently as he felt the wood before turning to leave.

If there was a heaven, it was when he was alone with her. Being away from her, while she hurt was hell. Being with her was like living in purgatory. To get a taste of happiness, to know that there was more, but he couldn't taste it. Happiness was a forbidden fruit, always out of reach, just like her. Together alone, was heaven just at his fingertips, and she always slipped away. So to hell he slid, deeper and deeper down that path as he walked away, to forget that he knew something was wrong with her, and that he had lied so he could believe she was well for his own selfish reasons.

He would give his ghost, his life, if only to be alone with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I was thinking of doing writing prompts, so if you guys have a paring or idea you like, you should send it to me and I can write it for you! Also like, I just wanted to say how grateful I am for everyone who leaves a kudo or comment. You all make my day, and I really appreciate you taking time to do that. I really do love you guys.


	14. Chapter 14

Corrin's knees nearly buckled as her stomach painfully lurched. She blinked confusedly a couple times, attempting to hold back the tears stinging at the corner of her eyes as the burn of nausea spread up her esophagus; a feeling she had become quite accustomed since she had found out about the pregnancy. Through her blurred vision, she could make out her ever-growing plump figure in the mirror, and the soft lilac color of Camilla's hair as her sister stood behind her, attempting to tighten the her old corset that she had be gifted Corrin at her sister's request for a new one as Corrin had claimed she felt she grew in bust size. Corrin once again blinked a few more times in attempt to regain sight, her vision clearing to grant her perception of her sister's lips form into a thin line as she attempted to concentrate once again on tightening the bodice. 

Guilt mixed in with the already present nausea in Corrin's stomach, as she knew regrettably that the corset wouldn't fit due to her buxom chest and ever growing stomach, both of which Corrin attempted vainly to hide. She knew the request for one of Camilla's old bodices would only be for naught, and yet she still requested for one, just for one final attempt to disguise her stomach and to be fit comfortably if only for awhile. She felt like a terrible fool at asking her sister for one, as deep down, Corrin knew that the bodice would fail to accommodate her rapidly growing stomach, but she also felt awful indiscretion for requesting it and wasting Camilla's time in attempt to get it to fit. Not only that but she had wasted Camilla's time by making Camilla institute the journey over to Corrin's room. Corrin felt herself to be a ghastly stupid girl for all of it.

Camilla yanked at the laces once again, this time using considerably more force, causing Corrin to grab onto the side table beside the mirror for support in an attempt to stay grounded. Corrin's eyes watered once again, as her stomach preformed another painful jump, something of which Corrin responded to by protectively hugging her stomach. Camilla released the laces, giving Corrin a chance to breathe, a task in which was nearly impossible to do while the corset was being tightened. Corrin panted, wincing as she felt the pressure on her ribs alleviating slightly, in turn temporary curing the pain within her stomach. Corrin glanced at the mirror, viewing Camilla as she stood only a few steps back from Corrin. Her heart began to beat rapidly, echoing in her ears as she watched Camilla's violet eyes trail down Corrin's body, settling on her pudgy stomach in which half had began to bulge from under Corrin's bodice. Camilla's eyes narrowed, a hum resonating throughout the room as she carefully viewed her. Corrin swallowed hard. It was only a matter of time. She knew.

"I...ate a lot today..." Corrin blurted out, desperately turning away from the mirror. Corrin felt an obligation to keep the child a secret, she couldn't dare let anyone know of it's existence for fear of both hers and the baby's father's future. She saw Camilla sit out of the corner of her eye. Her heart pranged in guilt however at the lie, as she couldn't recall the last time she had lied to her sister.

Camilla's eyes flickered up to Corrin's face, unbelieving of the lie Corrin had so boldly tried to tell her. She could read the guilt on Corrin, a look she had become so familiar with seeing on her sister ever since Corrin was small. Yet, this wasn't the type of guilt Corrin wore for minor offences such as ruining the curtains as a child. It was far more grave than a child's guilt. It was the same look of guilt Corrin wore when she refused to side with Nohr. The look of wracking guilt, a heavy burden for one to carry. Camilla felt a flush of sympathy as she looked at the woman in front of her. She couldn't recall the last time she had seen Corrin look so small and afraid, Corrin seemed so unlike herself it startled Camilla. She could scarcely believe Corrin was with child, as she still saw Corrin herself as a little girl, especially with that expression plastered all over her face. S

"I told you darling," Camilla crossed her legs, sedately sipping at her tea. "Don't eat before a fitting. You know better." She reprimanded Corrin gently. She couldn't dare mention her knowledge of Corrin's pregnancy when she saw Corrin looking so broken before her at risk of her being even more upset, a sight Camilla could barely tolerate.

Corrin turned to face her. Vivid rose met vivacious mauve and all at once, Corrin felt as if her world would close in on her as a pregnant silence filled the room. She despised herself for what she did with Takumi, but hated herself even more for not telling Camilla, of whom she shared all her secrets with. She wanted to keep the knowledge of the baby all to herself; to not tell anyone, and mostly to protect it from how cruel and unforgiving the world was for if there was knowledge of her pregnancy amongst camp, Corrin knew would never be treated the same. People would look down on her as a whore, they would speak down to her, whisper about her as she passed. Love of a man would never be hers to hold, for who would want to marry a woman who had a child out of wedlock? She didn't dare think for a second Camilla would share this information, but she could barely bring herself to speak of the pregnancy, and yet, at the same time, she wanted to share the news with Camilla, to confide in someone, to share that deep down under the fear for her unborn child, she felt joy in the purest form at the thought of her child. That she could bring something good and pure into the world all of her own, as Corrin felt she needed to see the good again, as it was so hard to find it in such a precocious time. Corrin was unsure of what to say or do. Camilla had blessed her with the possibility of feigning ignorance to what was growing inside Corrin, for Corrin's sake, yet, the idea of lying to her sister was nearly debilitating to Corrin. Corrin felt her throat burn as she made her decision to tell Camilla the truth. It was not nearly as easy of a choice as Corrin had thought it to be, but Camilla deserved to know. She looked at her sister, her chin trembling as she began to speak.

"I'm so sorry Camilla..."Corrin rasped, the words just barely leaving her lips.

Camilla scowled as she saw the tears roll down Corrin's cheeks as her sister stood before her. She was reminded again of that small pitiful child that once stood before her, guilt wracked and so helpless. Corrin's eyes desperately searched Camilla's for forgiveness, something of which Camilla readily gave. She motioned for Corrin to move into Camilla's open arms, Corrin obliged, collapsing within her embrace and then onto her knees once she was within her arms. Corrin refused to cry further besides the stray tears she had let escape previous, she felt it useless to cry, and lacked sympathy for herself, as it was her fault for being careless. She would however, accept the warmth of her sister's embrace, and for a moment, forget about the child and it's bleak future. Corrin felt a multitude of regret. Something she could barely express. She felt regret for lying to Camilla, regret for bringing a child into the world during these desperate times, and most of all, regret for doing this to Takumi. She could only hope that he would be as forgiving as Camilla.

"Hush now...it was only a matter of time until you and Xander married anyway..."Camilla whispered, soothingly running her fingers through Corrin's white tresses.

Corrin froze. The terror she had felt earlier returned to Corrin once again as the words registered within her mind. How could Camilla forgive Corrin for the gravity of her sins when she found out? Not only had Corrin done something terribly foolish in the first place by getting pregnant, but she had been impregnated by a Hoshidan. She wouldn't dare speak a word of Takumi's, as she refused to stain his name, but how could she bear to tell Camilla that it wasn't Xander's child she was carrying? Would Camilla still be willing to forgive her if she knew? Corrin looked up to Camilla, attempting to string together words as the blank buzz of nothingness returned to Corrin.

"It's not Xander's baby Camilla..." Corrin whispered, fixating her gaze on the ground. She didn't want to see Camilla's face when she told her the news. Corrin couldn't stomach the thought of looking up and seeing the pain that she knew would be in Camilla's eyes.

It was Camilla's turn for her stomach to lurch as the news graced her ears from Corrin's lips. The shock beset her, if only for a moment as she sat placidly in the chair, attempting to make a decision with what to do with the news. She couldn't blame Corrin for falling in love with someone else, and in fact had her suspicions of the growing distance between Corrin and Xander. She sensed the lack of fondness her sister once had for her brother, and had often noticed Corrin acting peculiarly when she spot her by herself. Still, she mourned for the deceleration that it wasn't Xander's child, and for the most selfish reasons. Their baby would have brought Corrin truly back to Camilla, the marriage between her and her brother would have pledged Corrin's loyalty and attention back to the Nohrian family, and once again, they would reform as a family. It was all Camilla truly wanted, and had dreamed of since Corrin had left. However, as upsetting as the news was, Camilla wouldn't dare abandon Corrin and face losing her once again. She would accept the child, even without a blood relation, for it was part of Corrin, Corrin of whom Camilla loved so deeply and without reservation. She sat deep in thought, taking Corrin's hand in hers as she began to plan their next course of action. Corrin didn't want the army to know about the pregnancy, and rightfully so, so Camilla would assure the news wouldn't spread throughout camp, even if it costed her life. Whatever the cost, she would remain reunited Corrin, as Corrin belonged with her.

"Here's what we're going to do..." Camilla began, leaning forward as she whispered.

\-------

This was perhaps the longest period of time Takumi had spent with Corrin in weeks. She had continued to retreat to her room despite their talk previously, stating that she often preferring her own company whenever he attempted to speak with her, and had adapted a queer flighty disposition. She wasn't rude or cold, as Takumi was sure Corrin lacked a single mean bone in her body; but she came off as awkward, and almost dodgy as if she sat on crucial information she was failing to tell him. 

It struck him as peculiar that she would request to fight with him in this battle, as he was certain that she was set on avoiding him, and yet, there she was, bloodstained with gritted teeth as she weaved in and out from transformations with her dragon stone in order to avoid fighting with a sword. Even this was strange not only to Takumi, but Corrin's fellow comrades as well, as they had sworn before that she much preferred fighting with her sword. Takumi had thought previous to this occasion that the stone was a last resort when she fought, as she had claimed it was a gross misuse of power and rather vociferate in nature. He wouldn't judge her though, as whatever made her come out from battle as victorious was a suitable way of bellicose to him. She seemed so stoic now in the way she fought. She fought with much more purpose, and more defensively, something he admired in her, as she managed to pull through and fight despite all the fatigue she had been suffering. She had improved as a warrior. However, he couldn't help but feel irked by her sudden gained ability as an assailant. He had sworn he would always be better than her, that he would prove himself stronger and more capable, as he knew he was the much better militant. He refused to lay in her shadow, but she was making it increasingly harder to prove himself. It was as if she wanted to push his buttons. He was conflicted, as he was unsure if he wanted to pursue something of a rivalry or a partnership with her. She set him at ease when she fought next to him, he even felt an odd comfort in fighting by her side, it was familiar and complacent. They knew each other's next move, their next breath, almost as if it were clockwork. He missed her in his own way, something he would never openly admit. Partially due to the fact that he hadn't realized himself just how much he missed her. He thought it had been strange without Corrin around. As it felt like she was always by Takumi's side previous to distancing herself from him. Even when he slept, it felt like her latency lingered. 

When she failed to be in his company the lack of her presence was an astronomically large force. But even when she was there, she wasn't truly there like she used to be. Ever since her fall, she had retreated more and, taking on an entirely new nature. She had transformed into a more quiet, thoughtful version of herself, almost aseptic as they walked side by side. His questions were often met with short one word answers after thoughtful hesitation and silence on her part as if she wanted to say something deeper or more sententious but she couldn't exactly express it. Takumi was unsure about how he felt towards her sudden change in behavior. On one hand, her incessant blathering formerly was a nuisance at times,but it was something he had come to like quite a bit about her. He liked that she talked so comfortably and freely, as he felt he could follow suit when she was so gratuitous in speaking. When she was quiet, there wasn’t much they could talk about, and Takumi would find himself retreating into himself with a lingering feeling of dejection. He had grown fond of her.

Together, their chemistry while fighting was electric. As if sparks flew by when they worked together as a team. They were near indestructible with his red hot anger and passion as he sought to be better than her, and her own determination and ferocity to protect not only herself but child. Corrin had still failed to tell him about the ever-growing thing in her abdomen that was becoming increasingly harder to disguise. She had dawned new clothing in an attempt to disguise her appearance, her armor had become bulkier and larger, her garments long and flowing. Although that was only the physical aspect of it. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret from him much longer. He deserved to know of the child he created, though Corrin planned on having him know when she told him that he could have no part in raising the child if he so wished. She suspected he wouldn't, which she surprisingly didn't mind too much. She liked the idea of having something all of her own. As she had never gotten to experience the pleasure of true ownership before, of having something in which was truly hers, and only hers. Everything in Nohr was Garon’s; her bed, her doll, her life. It all belonged to him, and even now, she never felt free of that control. This baby would be hers and only hers if Takumi didn't care for it.

She would die to protect the growing life inside her. And when she fought, she showed that. Even as she felt physically weakened with each passing altercation in battle, as the transformations were too strenuous and physically exhausting. Corrin would persevere for the sake of battle and to maintain the image of her as an efficient fighter, but was quickly coming to the realization she couldn't sustain that image much longer. She found herself aching for the time of solitude when it would be just her, Camilla, and the baby in the deeprealm that Camila had spoken of previously in Corrin's room. As pressing and urgent as the war was, Corrin could escape to the realm for a short time to give birth under the pretext of training, only missing a small period of time where her army resided in Corrin's realm. There the baby could be safe, and truly, that was all Corrin could hope for her child. A safe future in which her baby could grow strong and resilient.

Takumi glanced at her, attempting to gauge her stamina and health. She looked as if she had been run into the ground the way the dust and sweat had crusted on her skin. She was being stupid fighting in such a compromised state, this he knew as a certainty, as he was the one who had to listen to her complaining on the road to the fight just how tired she was. Her face clearly showed it in the moment, as she absconded into a defensive position for another transformation. The stone burnished brilliantly, blinding both Takumi and her surrounding foes briefly as she transformed. When the gleam of the light vanished, she stood now transformed, majestic and untamed as she let out a beastly uproar before indiscriminately charging forward clearing enemies with the butt of her head. Takumi remained a small distance behind her, firing arrows at enemies that had failed to die at Corrin's hands. He felt a swell of pride for this, as they were seemingly reaching a record kill count when working as a duo, something he was unsure of if he could achieve if he fought beside anyone else.

They continued fighting like that for a time, although it was becoming increasingly more unambiguous that Corrin was growing more and more weary. As she had faltered more than once in this period of transformation, which as a result, only made Takumi feel more perturbed. He didn't understand her insistence to go on like this, as a wrong move could be fatal to her if she chose to continue fighting. He stayed close to her side, displaying a degree of caution as he moved promptly and rapidly to avoid any injuries on his own behalf. It seemed as if the traducers never ceased to appear. When they killed one, another would come and take it's place, this one even stronger than the last. If he kept a good distance, he could keep the problem relatively under control, but Corrin would have to take the brunt of the hits. She remained strong and fierce, standing her ground long enough to protect Takumi. She could feel her control slowly slipping, a foreign eerie feeling, as she never lost control of herself in that form. 

A dark mage lurked in the corner, caliginous magic dancing from his finger tips as he hissed in an alien tongue, watching the young duo fight, the boy and girl both respectively taking turns playing defender. From here, they remained unaware as he gathered his powers, all working up to one final spell to unleash, especially upon the boy, who seemed to be fighting off the forces in order to protect the girl. The girl herself would be easy to take down, she was already weakened enough, only a few spells would do. He suspected Anakos would be especially pleased given his plans would succeed. The mage sent the spell, vivid as a comet at the man as he shot an arrow.

Corrin titled her head, sensing a dark ominous presence, spotting the mage out of the corner of her eye. The ground began to shake as she howled out, leaping in front just in time to shield Takumi. The force of the magic hit Corrin in the chest, knocking her to the ground. As she fell, her arms instinctively covered her stomach, desperate to protect her baby.A darkness began to consume her eyes, as she shut them tightly, her skin screaming out for relief against the burning sensation on her chest. She hiccuped and gasped, feeling a tightening in her ribs as she writhed on the ground in agony. She hadn't thought of saving him. It came as a second nature to her, to protect him. She didn't regret it for a second though, not if he was safe.

Takumi turned around just in time to view her, once again a human hit the ground, laying there in a beaten twitchy mess. A scream carried across the field, ear piercing and blood curdling. Takumi didn't even realize he was the one who had emitted the scream. Red clouded his vision as he shot forward blindly, piercing the mage. Corrin laid still, fear surging through Takumi as he slung his bow across his back, taking her in his arms as he emitted another blood curdling scream. She managed to look up at him.

"Tell me...you're safe..."She whimpered. Takumi's mouth ran dry. He felt just as she must have holding their mother. Corrin bowed her head, her eyes fluttering shut.

"...Don't...take my baby...don't...hurt it..."She whispered.

The last thing she was was the tears dripping from Takumi's amber eyes as he stared down at her and then the darkness. She supposed she didn't mind dying like that if the last thing she would ever see was his eyes. Though she was upset she'd never get to meet her baby. Perhaps her mother would be waiting for her. Corrin shut her eyes. 

She could hear the sound of a heartbeat, not of her own, a small distant sound.

\--------------

When Corrin awoke, the small amount of light that dimly illuminated her room nearly blinded her, sending her a searing headache. She raised her hand to her head, desperately trying to alleviate the painful throbbing. She could barely recall what happened after the transformation besides the blinding white light and then nothingness and the steady hum of a pulsing heart. Gratitude didn't fail to escape her as she looked up at the ceiling, attempting to recall the events of the last battle. She had been in the favor of fate that day and managed to escape with her life. For what reason, she didn't understand. If she could trade her life for her mother's she would have, but it seemed that chance had other plans. 

Corrin inhaled, taking a second to taste the air. It was fresh, leading her to believe that someone had opened the window. She glanced around, her vision clearing as it registered to her that she was in her own room, laying under the comfort of her own bed sheets, yet, she couldn't recall how she ended up in her bed. The only possible answer was that someone had moved her from where she had fallen, and to that person, she extended her wholehearted indebtedness. She would make use of the second life she was seemingly granted and repay the person however possible.

With an aching neck, she looked around, viewing the all familiar surroundings of her room. She glanced once again at the window, reveling in the cool breeze and then looking to her other side where Takumi sat by her side, his fingers intertwined with hers. His other arm laid across his chest in an all familiar bitter defensive position. She gazed upon their hands for a second, considering the size distance and how they had seemed to intertwine so perfectly. From their hands, she turned her gaze to his face. His chest gently rose and fell as he slept, his head bowed. She smiled, unaware that he could look so peaceful. His face lacked any deep or harsh lines that she had become so accustomed to seeing on him as he frowned. He gave off a certain youthful innocence when he slept.

She attempted to sit, crying out hoarsely in pain as the tightening feeling in her ribs returned. Her hand automatically went to her chest, her fingertips brushing against the purple bruise that extended from her collar bone to the bottom of her breast. She hissed, withdrawing her touch as she viewed the contusion. It was the color of a deep purple wine with slate markings. She almost couldn't breathe even thinking of the hit it had caused her so much convulsion. Corrin grasped at the bed sheets, her hand traveling to full stomach, attempting to assess if there was any difference in the size of her stomach. She had nearly forgotten about the baby, was it hurt? She felt strangely at ease about the answer, as she had felt herself more in tune with her body ever since she became pregnant. She had managed to protect the baby despite her fall, which is all she could ever dream for. 

She hadn't even thought of what she was doing when she leaped in front of Takumi. She just knew she felt the same all familiar gut instinct to protect something precious to her. The idea of Takumi dead in front of her, his blood on her hands was nearly debilitating in thought. She wouldn't loose another family member. Her mother's death still hung over her, the event haunting Corrin as she slept. She could only imagine how she would feel if Takumi died. How his brilliant fawn eyes would haunt her every move, his kisses now a distant memory. She could never forgive herself for his dying, not in her lifetime.

She looked to Takumi, extending her hand towards his face in order to inspect him. He gently stirred, causing her to withdraw her hand suddenly and continue her inspection from afar. She pursued her lips quizzically as she looked at the elegant cupid’s bow of his, his mouth pulled into a more gentle version of his usual scowl even as he slept. He looked strangely disheveled with his hair down and only a button up shirt and loose pair of slacks. She couldn't tell how long he had been in that chair. She thought he must've been there for days based on his appearance.

“Heh.” She chuckled only briefly, leaning in further to look at him. 

The realization dawned upon her that she had never truly viewed him before, only dismissing him as handsome from afar. Even when making love, she kept her eyes closed while he was just inches from her face memorizing every last detail about her. The way she would squirm under his contact if he touched her just right. He could draw her simply from memory, whereas Corrin's memory of Takumi's appearance would fade and become a distant blurry retentiveness. Corrin sighed dreamily as she committed his face to memory. She wanted to remember, in case he ever did leave her, if he ever did die, so she had something of him. She wanted to remember the crooked bridge of his nose, the way he looked when he smiled, as his teeth were so perfect and white, or even the peaceful expression he wore so well as he slept. 

Corrin leaned in, attempting to come to a type of conclusion. She decided he was the sort of refined handsome, almost beautiful in appearance, with boyhood still lingering on his face. He was the type of rugged unteachable beautiful kind of youth that seemed to suit him so well in a way. It seemed so odd to Corrin that he looked so young up close. She supposed he had to grow up so quickly in order to be as strong and capable as he was, he still was in a way, just a boy. He could barely be nineteen by now. She couldn’t quite recall the age they celebrated at his last birthday, even her own age of scarcely twenty slipping from her mind at the moment. Or was he twenty and she was twenty one? The war had seemed to have aged them, so she couldn’t quite be certain. Though she felt somewhat confident that he was nineteen based off of a claim he had made months ago. Everything was such a blur now to Corrin, she wondered if she had officially lost her mind. 

Corrin sighed, leaning back. She envied his long dark eyelashes and high elegant cheekbones. She wondered if the child would inherit his features or hers. Or perhaps it would be a combination of both. She thought she’d prefer that, although it would be tough to decide who the baby looked like when it came out, as all babes looked so similar when they were newborns. She gently rested her free hand on her abdomen, that of which she realized had just grown slightly once again. Her eyes wandered down to his shiny silvery tresses cascading over his shoulders. Would the baby have Takumi’s beautiful silky hair? She hoped so, as she never cared much for her own hair. She much preferred the feel of Takumi’s. 

She yearned to reach out and just feel his hair in between her fingers. She ached for things to go back to how they used to be. When he would smile a rare brilliant smile just for her when he thought no one else was looking. She secretly called it her smile, as she was certain he reserved it just for her. She had developed a loving adoration for it, although she most likely would never see it again at the cost of telling him the news about the baby. Each time her heart fluttered as she thought of her baby, it would sink the next moment as she thought of Takumi and how he'd react. She would miss his smile, as she predicted he would never give her the same type of loving approval again once he knew.

The door opened, taking Corrin out of her reverie. She jolted upright, concealing her stomach by pulling up her blankets and then for further measure, folding her hands in front of her stomach. Azama popped his head in, nodding approvingly as he spotted Corrin awake and alert for the first time in two days. Corrin herself felt relieved to see him, as she was still confused about the events that had transpired after she lost consciousness. She hoped Azama could help her out in her understanding of the events. She flashed a polite corteous smile as, he walked in, shutting the door behind him softly in an attempt not to awaken Takumi. This was the first time he had seen Takumi asleep since Corrin was injured, it was a nice change of pace, as Azama didn't want to treat both her and Takumi at the same time. He had much better things to do beside treat two imbeciles who were injured at their own hands.

“I’m surprised you and Mitama don't spend more time together.” Azama remarked smartly, barely in a whisper. Corrin sleepily rubbed one eye. 

“How long was I unconscious?” She inquired. She was eager for answers.

“Two days. Almost three. Just a day short of my daughter’s record of uninterrupted sleep.” He replied, now at the foot of her bed. 

"And how did I-" Corrin began.

"You fainted, your brother started screaming like a girl around a mouse in a closet and Ryoma rushed over as quickly as possible. Takumi carried you back to safety." Azama explained as he mover in closer.

Corrin nodded, his words still ringing in her ears. She couldn't help but feel like a burden. Because of her, she compromised not only her baby's safety but Takumi's as well. She couldn't begin to express how she felt. Her hand subconsciously wandered up to her chest, pressed against the large swollen bruise. 

"You only came out with a bruise somehow...I suppose that ugly bulky armor you wear saved you." Azama mused, crouching to be on eye level with the the blemish. "It'll heal...eventually."

“Hm…” Corrin hummed thoughtfully, looking once again at her lover. 

“He hasn't left your side.” Azama interjected, watching the surprise grow on Corrin face. 

There was something behind her expression Azama couldn't quite place. This was about the fifth time since he entered the room that Corrin had started gazing longingly at her brother. He had seen the amount of admiration and love siblings had for each other before, but this was beyond that. Azama looked at the pair for a second, hesitating to speak as he tried to place the feeling and emotional she held for her brother. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. She caressed Takumi’s face gently with a loving tenderness as her hand trailed up to push his bangs out of his eyes. She tucked the hair behind his ear, smiling softly. 

Takumi’s eyes opened wide and bloodshot, his his shoulders jolting forward in surprise. He looked around, slightly confused before relaxing slightly back into the chair. He looked like death. He was clearly sleep deprived, and was in need of a good bath and rest. He could scarcely remember dozing off, although it didn't surprise him that he had fallen asleep. Ever since she had fallen like that infront of him, life had been a never ending nightmare of waiting and hoping by her side. Every movement would give him a sense of false hope and excitement that she would be OK. She had shown such little improvement he was starting to become truly concerned about her. He glanced side to side until Corrin settled into his line of vision. His scowl pulled up into a grin as his eyes met hers, his heart skipping a beat. She returned the smile shyly.

“I’m sorry I woke you.” She mused, biting her lip. 

“You're awake.” He said breathlessly. He was so relieved. 

Azama looked at the two with an eyebrow cocked in confusion. It was as if he wasn't there as soon as they saw each other, like when their eyes met, they were transported into their own little world. The two were close, he knew they had become as such based off all the times he had seen them together, but now they seemed too close. It was bizarre, but yet didn't want to judge them yet. He would give them the benefit of the doubt for now and just hope they were expressing recognition for saving each other. He had good faith in both of them and their moral integrity, although something nagged deep inside his stomach. If he was right though...and there was something more, he could only pray that the child would be a healthy one. 

“Ahem…” Azama cleared his throat, crossing his arms as he eyed the pair suspiciously. 

They both respectively jumped back, their eyes darting around in shame as their cheeks heated, a flush apparent on the full apples of Corrin's cheeks. Both Corrin and Takumi felt their heart sink. For once, they both were foolish, and so careless in their actions in front of others. They had kept such a convincing facade previously, it made them being caught that much more flagrant. Especiall for Takumit. It was so unlike him to throw caution in the wind like that, he was always a step ahead, even as a child. He had little excuse for becoming so careless. Excitement had seemingly taken a hold of Takumi and as a result, he had forgotten who he was. Corrin had a talent for making him lose all sense of himself, something he both loved and resented about her. With her, he could be a better kinder version of himself, he could see the goodness that Corrin could see, but he could also see the goodness she saw to a fault. That she was too good, too trusting, she never raised her guard, and she had begun to rub off on him. He himself would forget to think at times under her influence.

“I brought you some raspberry leaves to chew on Corrin. They should help with your nausea.” Azama explained as he shoved a fist into his pant leg, reemerging with an open palm of plant leaves. 

“Thank you Azama…” Corrin mewled graciously. 

“Well, I just wanted to see if you were awake and give those to you...y’know. Hopefully I won't have to waste my time with checking in on you to find you snoring now. It’s not very ladylike of you. ” Azama said awkwardly. Corrin gave a smile and nod, her big rose orbs peering up at him. 

“Thank you Azama…” She whispered, clasping his hand in hers as an extension of gratitude. 

“Yeah yeah.” He muttered as he withdrew his hand, wiping it off on his pant leg before exiting swiftly. He peeked over his shoulder one final time, viewing them sitting together like a disheveled tired messy, yet perfect couple. He smiled to himself.

Takumi cracked open an eye, yawning audibly, catching Corrin's attention. She lifted the blanket she currently laid under, inching over to the edge of her bed in order to make room so he could lay beside her. He slowly rose, his back cracking in a plea to be out of the kitchen chair he had been sitting in over the span of the last couple days. He flashed her a weak, tired smile before nuzzling in next to her. Corrin leaned on one elbow, watching him contently as his tawny brown eyes fluttered shut. She liked watching him when he was so undisturbed, his beautiful long lashes would oscillate, just like butterflies. She smiled serenely, slowly making her way out of the bed in order to tuck him in. Her body ached as she stood, her feet confused by the sudden change of weight, as they had seemingly become accustomed to her laying in bed, but she managed to stand, even on unsure Bambi like legs. Corrin pulled the blankets up to his shoulders before placing a gentle kiss on his temple. As she leaned in, she could feel his warm breath hit her face as he drifted off into a slumber.

When he awoke, the window had been shut, closing out the cool night air. The only light in the room came from the burning of candles, that of which had been lit from all around him. He looked around, recognizing the surroundings of Corrin’s room. He had forgotten for a brief moment where he was, and was hardly able to recall falling asleep. It seemed as if the days that had passed were really an eternity. A lack of sleep made each passing day seem much longer than it actually was. Takumi pushed the blankets down and put his weight on his arm, rising slightly to gain a better view of his surroundings and attempt to locate Corrin. He looked at the window, the stars had begun to come out. It was dusk now, so he figured he had slept for several hours, as it was in the morning Corrin had woken up. Takumi pondered his sleep while he sat up, as it was a peculiar dreamless sleep,something he never got to experience. Ever since he could remember, he always had nightmares. It almost scared him more not having them.

He spotted Corrin sitting at her table, chewing her raspberry leaves placidly, only stopping to occasionally sip some tea. She looked much more put together than when she had woken up. She had combed her hair and washed the sleep off her face. She appeared much more fresh and clean, something Takumi hadn’t seen out of Corrin in what felt to be a very long time. She had taken to looking messy and disheveled over the last couple of weeks, not even bothering to brush her hair. She looked so much more becoming when she took better care of herself. He felt her to be particularly beautiful when she sat there with her long locks thrown over her shoulder, cascading around her full round face. She sat there with that same tranquil expression he had become so used to seeing, which surprisingly fit her quiet well. She reminded him so much of her mother when she looked so calm. He couldn't help but stare when he found her so striking. He found her to be very pretty. A very ethereal type of beautiful, but almost not human in appearance sometimes. Especially when her ruby eyes looked at him, as her pupils seemingly had a habit of dilating into slits if only for a brief second. There along with her long slender nose and cool pale skin, she seemed to be unlike anything he had ever seen before, to him she was a natural beauty but not of conventional human standards. He found himself pondering as to why she looked in such a way at time, especially in this particular moment when she seemed unearthly sitting there, as he was sure he never exhibited any of the odd looks or behavior that Corrin had. It seemed even more strange to Takumi as they both came from the same blood. The more he thought about, she didn't look like any of their siblings, and had such a strange hair color. She didn't even resemble Mikoto aside from her eyes and a beauty mark on her chin, otherwise bearing scant resemblance to her mother. Corrin was perhaps more like a beautiful creature rather than a person at times, especially when the light of the candle hit her face, illuminating her features. Her eyes flickered over to him, studying him curiously for a minute. Slits in the light of the fire as it reflected off her face.

Her pupils returned to their original state before she returned back to staring stonily ahead. He sat up, almost cautiously as he felt the familiar unease of her keeping a secret once again. He could tell as she was making that strange face once again, the one she made when she lied since lying was so unnatural to her. Her brows were furrowed in deep set concentration and thought, her lips a thin line. He rose from the bed, and wearily took a seat across from her, allowing her to pour him a cup of tea and then slide it across to him. He looked at the yunomi cup, feeling the warmth through the ceramic material. He stared down at the dark amber liquid, watching the reflection in the drink blink back at him as the two sat in silence. He felt the tension build, thick enough to be cut with a knife. He stared at the cup, filled with boredom while she tore off a piece of bread, passing it over with some cheese. He inspected the intricate designs of the cups, feeling an eeriness as he attempted to locate where he had spotted those very same cups previously. 

“Where did you get this stuff?” Takumi inquired, shoving the food in his mouth greedily. He had felt so sick while Corrin rested, that the thought of food barely crossed his mind. 

“I went outside to get some air. Azura spotted me and was bringing food anyway…”

Takumi swallowed the last remnants of his food before drinking some more tea. He still wasn’t quite used to the Nohrian type of food Corrin liked so much. It was entirely too rich and was far too foreign for his liking. More than anything, he hated change and difference, especially in the small things. He had a particular homesickness for the Hoshidan food, as no one in the army could make dishes nearly as well as they did at home. He missed Hoshido. He missed the food there, he missed his own bed, he missed the way Hoshido smelt and the way the stars looked at night. Corrin did provide comfort to him with her company in her own way. She had a near blinding sense of buoyancy that they would win the war and Takumi would get to return home one day. Though he felt once he was at home in Hoshido, it would scarcely feel like the home he was yearning for without Mikoto waiting for him, and Corrin most likely elsewhere. It would be for the best though, to have the distance finally end their torrid affair and they could be free of each other and their ever growing feelings. Takumi could finally fulfill his duties as a prince, and even make Mikoto and his father proud. 

Where Takumi had seen the cups previously had become clear as he took one final look at the ceramic material. It had become apparent to him that he had felt so familiar with the cups as he had drank from them on more than one occasion before.It was Mikoto's old tea set, the one she would take out whenever Takumi came to her with a problem. He could tell based off the soft baby blue color and the small flowers painted on the sides. 

"How did you get these cups!?" He exclaimed breathlessly, nearly shaking in excitement. He thought there was nothing of Mikoto left.

Corrin glanced up before giving her own little chuckle, although remaining somewhat somber.

"Sakura gave them to me before I returned to Hoshido again. I haven't been able to bring myself to use them until as of late.I feel like more than ever, I need Mother around. Even the small reminders of her are important if it's all I have left." Corrin explained as she brushed some crumbs off the table.

Corrin swallowed hard. She was almost unable to even speak of her late mother recently. Whenever Corrin thought of her mother, she would think of all the things Mikoto would be missing out on in her grandchild's life. Corrin would think of her own mother, and how she wondered how she felt when she learned she was having Corrin. Corrin imagined Mikoto, radiant and glowing as she positively radiated grace and beauty. She wished Mikoto was here, to guide her, and grant her council in her time of need. Corrin looked at the cups, her sorrow becoming even more apparent to her.

“Corrin?” Takumi called out. Her head snapped up, granting him her attention. He cleared his throat. 

“After you transformed,” He sighed, crossing his arms as he glanced up at her, giving her a look of intense seriousness. “You were talking about a baby…” 

Corrin’s chest tightened. He had known of course, anyone with eyes could see most what was happening to her. Yet he was calm but stern. This wasn’t quite she had expected from him, did she perhaps overestimate him, and assume he knew the extent of what was growing inside her? Was he even aware there was a baby? She guessed the latter. She felt the dread of terror course through her body, the back of her neck breaking out into a cold sweat. Her mouth ran dry as her heart raced. She would have to tell him. There would be no more secrets, no more lies, for that was not her, and it never would be. It would take a tremendous amount of strength and bravery to tell him the truth, but she would tell him, and she would accept the outcome of his reaction, which would be pressumably bad. She just hoped his rage wouldn't be too overwhelming.

Her eyes watered, a tear ran down her cheek as she attempted to explain. To string together enough words to explain, even apologize to him. A lump formed in her throat, her vision blurring as she began to feel more tears fill her eyes. Would she lose him as a friend? A lover? As her brother? She couldn't tolerate the thought of loosing him in any form. His sterness transformed into concern, leaning forward with his hand across the table to take hers in his once again, where he felt it was meant to be. She couldn’t bear to take his hand, a symbol of trust, and betray him further.

“...I’m pregnant…” She whimpered, burying her face in her hands. She didn't want to see his face. 

Takumi sat quietly and unmoved at first, his hands buried in his face and tried to allow the words to register in his head. He rose, the blood rushing to his head all at once. A ringing flooded his ears, and spots plagued his vision. He heard the words she said, even saw them come out of her mouth, but they failed to seem real to him. He hadn't considered this happening, nor did he want it to happen. He grabbed the table for support, grasping at his chest. He was going to be a father, and her a mother. He would be a father to a bastard. An abomination. He began to shake, his fists balled up as reality finally began to take ahold of him. He couldn't decide what he was angrier about, the fact that she lied to his face so boldly time and time again, or that inside her was the evidence of what they had done.

He was enraged, he was bereaved, but most of all, he felt more scared than he had ever felt before. He didn't know what to believe, or to feel. He wanted to think she was lying, or that he was still asleep and was just dreaming. He couldn't father a bastard child with his sister. This was beyond the sin he had thought he committed. Rage filled him in his purest form, more animalistic than he had ever experienced before as he took ahold of the beautiful yunomi cup he had previously been sipping at and hurled them. They shattered, the tea inside spilling all over the wall and floor. She lifted her head, a small weak scream escaping her lips as she saw her beloved tea set break at his hands. He wanted her to feel the same amount of pain and rage he felt. He wanted her to hurt, and he knew exactly how to make her feel that hurt, to destroy what was most important to her.

"TAKUMI!!" She screeched, pulling at her hair as she watched him grab another cup and once again destroy it. The ceramic shards flew everywhere, scattering across the floor.

She leaped up, running to him in an act of desperation to attempt to get him to stop his destruction. She clawed at his arms and back, desperately yanked on his arms, begging and pleading for him to stop, as he took the set off the table in one fowl swoop. She sobbed uncontrollably, watching helplessly as he destroyed the last remnants of her mother. He remained unmoved eventually causing Corrin to fall to her knees, shaking in despair as she just waited for him to stop. She covered her face, feeling trapped in the moment as she heard another cup break at his hands. He slowed, eventually, his chest heaving with his lip pulled into a snarl. His boots crushed the shards beneath him as he approached Corrin, dropping to his knees in order to meet her eyes. She had been crying, gasping for air which her face showed as it was puffy and red. They looked at each other in bitter resentment. 

“How could you?” She whispered hoarsely. Corrin reached forward to pound at his chest to reflect her own furor upon him, something of which Takumi saw coming, ceasing the movement by grabbing her wrists. 

“...If…” He panted, the look of venomous resentment he wore when they first met returning to his face once again. She could see it in the glare of his eye that he hated her more than ever. “...You know what’s good for you Corrin, you’ll get rid of that...thing.” He snarled before rising, making a point of walking on the broken ceramic glass. He opened the door, looking at her one last time. 

His heart went out to her, if only for a second as he saw her collapsed on the ground bewailing. She looked so pitiful and weak. But most of all she looked aghast. Just as scared as he was. She was no longer a fearless leader, but a scared helpless little girl in front of him. He felt the pain and regret of his actions as he saw her there, as he knew it was wrong of him to do what he did, but he wouldn't show her sympathy, or comfort her, for if he did, then she would think everything was okay. And it wasn't ok. And it wouldn’t be for a very long time, for as long as she brought the abomination into the world, she would only be surrendering the army to the enemy.

Their eyes met a final time, hers pleading with his. 

“No! Takumi wait! Please!” She begged as she crawled to the door, the shards slipping under her skin on her hands. 

He slammed the door, rattling the furniture in her room. She was unfazed by this, and only brought her knees to her chest, hugging herself for comfort and warmth. She knew he would be angry. He had every reason to, but to break their mother’s tea set nearly ruined her. She had nothing now. She had lost Takumi, and she had lost her mother. Even the growing life inside her felt poisoned and tainted when he looked at her like that. When he used her name in such a way it made her feel like a bug under his shoe, like she was worth nothing. He didn't really need to say anything more about the baby for her to know what he thought. She knew he wanted it gone, and she knew it wasn't just a threat to them but everyone else they loved. Deep down, she knew he was right, the child, as wonderful as it was to Corrin was a burden. It was too dangerous of a time to love, and she did love the baby, she had no question of her overwhelming love for it, and even found herself fantasizing about holding it in her arms for the first time. Everything she did, she did with a renewed purpose for her baby. She didn't need to see it, as she knew she loved it from the bottom of her heart.

But there had to be a sacrifice. Corrin had to wonder if the child be happy in the life Corrin was prepared to give it. She could only see the baby in secret, and the visits would be brief and sporadic. Corrin sobbed in despair as realization set in. She couldn't bear to let her baby live at the cost of others lives. The brief time she would take to give birth was too much time away, especially when she knew that the army needed her council and guidance more than ever right now. She tasted the air, it was bitter, a taste she nearly choked on. The few weeks she had spent with the baby inside her were so sweet, as she held happiness in it's purest form whenever she thought of the life the two would have together. She truly did intend to love it unconditionally and forever, but it seemed that forever would come sooner than intended. Corrin made her way into a chair, mentally preparing herself for the heartbreak she knew she would endure, but she knew what she had to do. She had chosen to fight for Hoshido and Nohr, to fight for goodness and worth, and knew the cost if she didn't continue to fight for them. She had made her decision, the hardest one of her life. In the morning, she would take the life of her child.

\--------

Corrin laid on the bed, a cold sweat breaking on her forehead and neck as she tried to summon the courage to do what she had resolved to do previously. Sleep had left her alone, plaguing her as even more restless and afraid than what she already was. She looked out the window, the sun had begun to dawn, the morning light casting an explosion of vivid orange and pink in her room, the sun beaming on her full abdomen. She glanced at the wagon wheel spoke, causing another ball of sweat to fall into her damp hair. She had left her room just as the sun had barely rose earlier that morning to retrieve the weapon. She wanted to feel the cool air on her face and spend time with the baby one more time before loosing it.

Corrin had walked slowly that morning, dragging her aching feet as she rested her hands on the bump on her stomach. She could taste the mildew of the morning shower that had come earlier, the first taste of an air that was pure, and wasn't filled with hate from the night before. She mourned in sadness as the morning itself was tragically beautiful. It would be a morning her child would never get to see. Corrin couldn't help but to think of all the things it would miss out on, her heart swelling in compassion and sympathy. She ached to meet another day, a pure one with no mistakes and regrets in it yet. She sniffled, trailing the path along camp as she viewed her surroundings, absorbing the beauty, as she needed to see some of it in the world at the moment. The light had hit everything so splendidly at this hour, it was almost criminal. She hoped if the baby were here, it would have like it.

She spotted it at the end of the path, nearing towards the end of her walk back to her room. Her heart stopped immediately.. A stray wagon wheel systematized itself in front of her, more opportune than she could have ever imagined. Guilt filled her already heavy heart as she cautiously approached it, knowing what purpose it would serve in just mere minutes. Corrin placed her foot on the wheel, keeping it steady in place before breaking off a spoke as she pulled up with force. She turned it around in her hands a couple of times, gnawing on her lip as she felt the tears well up again. She hid the broken wood, hugging it to her side before scampering back to her room, careful to keep her mind clear, as she couldn't let herself convince her to think of doing anything other than the task at hand. She had already persuaded herself out her decision more than once while she tossed and turned at night.

She had never thought herself to be a bad person or monster before this moment. Everything she had done previously was done with dignity, and without repercussion. This would haunt her for the rest of her days. She couldn't help but think of her own mother, how selflessly she had thrown her life aside to save her Corrin's life in return. She wished she could do the same for her child. Corrin didn't need to think or even consider loving the baby, she already did love it wholesomely without condition. That was why her taking it's life would hurt so much. She only had herself to blame for giving it life, and she only would have herself to blame for taking it's life. A life she so recklessly created then mercilessly took away.

She tightened her grip on the spoke, gritting her teeth. It was a simple item, seemingly light in weight, and yet, as she held it in the moment, it felt heavier than any other weapon she had even weilded. Perhaps it was the weight of what she had done and what she was preparing to do that weighed it down so much. She closed her eyes, whispering to herself and to the baby. She blessed it, for allowing her to be happy, for at least a little while.Her entire body trembled with fear. Her throat burned, as she realized all that was left to do was to carry through with it. Corrin spread her legs and attempted to muster the courage to take perhaps the purest life possible.

And then she felt it.

She felt the feeling of butterflies in her stomach not once, but twice. She dropped the spoke, haltering all movement as she laid there with the sound of her heart and her quiet breathing. She was still, watching her ownchest calmly rise and fall, anticipating the strange fluttering feeling once again. It was brief movement, as if her stomach was rolling. She had never experienced such a sensation before, the sensation of the baby moving inside of her. 

She sat up, throwing the spoke away in disgust. She couldn't bring herself to do it, not when her own child had shown itself alive, and willing to thrive and live. Her love for the baby was far too strong to end it's life. She now understood her mother's actions truly for perhaps for the first time. She understood the sacrifice a mother was willing to make for her child, that there could be such love and devotion she didn't know was possible. No harm would come to the child, not while she breathed. Corrin was certain of that for she loved it for what it was. She knew the dangers of bringing it in the world, and for that she felt the utmost regret and sorrow for her child, but her child would also be the reason she fought. It would be her champion in the world as she found more of a reason to fight for a future. She was no longer contending for her life, but her offspring, so that it might have a chance in the world. So it could live to breathe the pure air while basking in the warmth of the meadow, So it could feel Corrin place wet little kisses all over her face, drowning it in her fervor and ardency.

As long as Corrin breathed, no harm would come to her baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back after a long hiatus! I'm sorry I kinda dissapeared for awhile. Things became more hectic than I could have ever imagined, and then I went and fell, and gave myself as a concussion, which means I couldn't be near any electronics for awhile...any who...I don't know if I'll be pumping chapters out like I used to, but I'll definitely give an effort to be more active. Thank you so much for all your overwhelming love and outpouring support. I cannot properly express my gratitude to any of you, so I'll simply just say thank you.


End file.
